Clash of the Titans
by rth723
Summary: GH/DOOL crossover.Kristina meets Brady Black when he comes to Port Charles and they come under Helena's fire which prompts Victor and Sonny to do whatever necessary to keep them safe. Meanwhile Ethan has to deal with his feelings about Brady and Kristina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting was taking place in the Executive conference room of the Metro Court. Since Jax is presumed dead this left Crimson in dire need of another financial backer. She's managed to stay strong for two years but her time has run out. Kate knows this does not put her in the best bargaining position however she'd be damned if she was going to be walked over. This company however has an established and respected reputation. Titan Publishing's CEO and President are flying in to meet with her this afternoon. Victor Kiriakis and Brady Black would be here in about an hour. Victor was the founder and CEO and Brady was his grandson and the new President. She had done her research on Titan and she had to admit, she was impressed and felt that this may be a great step for Crimson to take. However, she had to ensure that the integrity of the magazine that she built from the ground up was going to remain and that her decisions were not going to be challenged and second guessed.

"Kristina!" Kate bellowed albeit politely.

"Yes Kate?" Kristina responded coming into her office.

"Please take these files to the conference room in preparation for my meeting with Titan, and also double check that the Metro Grill has stocked the room with the finest Greek olives on the relish trays as well as the special Brandy I ordered and the various sparkling waters, as I'm told Mr. Black does not drink."

"Yes, of course." She hurried over to Kate's desk and picked up her files and made her way out the door and onto the elevator. She had been working for Kate for about a year now. She attended Yale for a year but when her mother had a relapse of her lung cancer she moved home. Thankfully Alexis was now in remission again and the outlook looked good. She had a lot to be thankful for and had really grown up in the last year. She left a young, self-absorbed teenager that panted around after an older man that showed no interest in her. She came back with a year at Yale under her belt and an ailing mother to care for. She had no time to be selfish, or obsessed with anything but her family. She and Ethan rekindled a friendship but she had no thoughts beyond that as she had other priorities. Ethan was now Luke's partner in the Haunted Star but was left solely responsible more times than not as Luke's lengthy disappearances absorbed 2/3 of the year.

She took care of the requests made by Kate and then made her exit as she had to hurry to make it to her last final of the year. She was still pursuing a law degree and even though she was slightly disappointed to have it not be a Yale law degree she knew it was more important to stay close to home. She quickly shot a text to her friend Serena letting her know she was on her way when she accidentally ran into the back of a man on his cell phone. Her bag and phone fell to the floor in the collision as she stumbled back.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…" She said as the man turned around to face her. She caught her last words before they exited her mouth as the man's ruggedly handsome features deserved a moment of appreciation.

"It's ok. It looks like my back did more damage to you." He smiled and bent down to help her retrieve her items.

"You don't have to do that." She bent down to help and he handed her the purse and then her phone.

"It's no problem. I hope I didn't break your phone." His green eyes were piercing.

She looked at her phone and made sure her screen turned back on. "Well, it looks ok. Thank you, I better get going though. Sorry again." She walked out the front doors and the gentleman watched her leave wondering if all Port Charles women were that beautiful.

The next morning

Kristina walked in and set her coffee on her desk along with her bag. Lulu came walking in almost immediately behind her.

"Morning Kristina." She greeted.

"Morning. How's it going?" She replied as she sat down.

"Does the word yuck mean anything to you?" She said sarcastically. "I mean, Maxie taking that position with Vogue last month is great for her but makes it crazy here. I'm just glad you're done with classes for the summer and can put in more hours for the next few months because you are going to save me."

"Hey, well, I'm here to help anyway I can so just throw it at me and I'm here for you." She smiled at her sister in law. She was glad that she and Dante had managed to make it down the aisle last year even after a short break up a few months before.

The elevator doors opened and revealed Sonny entering the Crimson offices. He and Kate were seeing each other again but she was adamantly against marriage thinking that it just wasn't in the cards for them. Although this initially caused multiple arguments her father seemed to make peace with it now and was comfortable with where he and Kate were.

"Hi Dad." Kristina greeted.

"Hi sweetheart, Lulu." Sonny greeted his daughter and daughter in law respectively. "How did your finals go?"

"I took my last one yesterday and I think it went well. I feel pretty confident about it."

"Good. I'm sure you did great. You always do."

"Thanks, are you here to see Kate?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if she was in yet?"

"No, not yet, she had a meeting that went into the night and then a breakfast again this morning." Lulu replied. "She should be here shortl…" she began to say but was proven right by the elevator doors opening again, now revealing Kate, a very distinguished looking older man, and a very handsome younger man. This had to be Victor Kiriakis and his grandson Brady Black, Lulu thought as she stood up and Kristina did the same recognizing the younger man.

Walking into the office Brady was surprised to see the girl he ran into yesterday afternoon. By the look on her face she seemed surprised to see him too. Victor was surprised as well but for a whole other reason. He recognized the man standing in the middle of Crimson.

"Good morning everyone." Kate said as she walked in. "Lulu, Kristina, this is Victor Kiriakis and his grandson Brady Black. The CEO and President of Titan Publishing."

"Nice to meet you both." Lulu said shaking Victor's hand first then Brady's. Victor nodded. Brady replied "You too."

"Mr. Kiriakis, it's a pleasure." Kristina shook Victor's hand then extended her hand to Brady. "Mr. Black." She smiled.

"Brady, please." He accepted her hand. "It's nice running into you again. Kristina?"

"Yes. Kristina." Noticing Kate looking towards Sonny. "This is my father Michael Corinthos." She said introducing Sonny so that Kate didn't have to say 'friend or boyfriend' in front of a business associate. She knows what weight and wariness goes along with her father's name sometimes.

Brady extended his hand to Sonny, which Sonny accepted.

Victor looked at Sonny, which Sonny noticed. It was a look he has seen many times before. It meant he was recognized, only this time he wasn't the only one because Victor's name sounded very familiar to him too, he just couldn't place it. Victor however was the first to break the silence.

"Mr. Corinthos, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Let me introduce myself again. Victor Kiriakis." Although hands were not extended it was a respectful greeting, one which was common in the Organization during peaceful meetings. Kiriakis. He knew that name, and then it finally clicked.

"Mr. Kiriakis, the pleasure is mine." Sonny nodded respectfully. Although he had not heard the name in many years it was one to be respected.

Brady could tell there was an unspoken conversation going on between the two men and made a mental note to ask his Grandfather about it later. The ladies noticed something as well so Kate decided to squash it right then and there.

"Victor, Brady, please have a seat in my office and we'll finish ironing out some details." Victor and Brady followed Kate's arm directing them. "I'll be right in." She said closing the door behind them.

"So, what was that about?" Kate questioned Sonny with an eyebrow arched.

"Nothing. Hey, are you free for dinner tonight?" Sonny downplayed Kate's curiousity.

She was suspicious, but willing to let it go for now. "Yes, I'll call you when I leave. Should be around 7."

"Sounds perfect." He kissed her cheek and made his way out and onto the elevator. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Bernie, get me a file on Victor Kiriakis and meet me at my house in 2 hours."

Back inside after Kate rejoined Victor and Brady in her office.

"So, what was that about running into you 'again'?" Lulu questioned Kristina.

"Oh, no big deal, I was sending a text and wasn't watching where I was going yesterday and ran into his back and dropped my phone and bag. He helped me pick them up and that was about it." Kristina said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that why you're blushing?" Lulu teased her sister in law.

"Oh shut up." Kristina laughed and threw her coffee wrapper at Lulu. She had to admit that Brady Black was hot but she was extremely out of practice. Her last relationship was Will from school and that relationship just fizzled out as she couldn't really devote much time to it. Besides Brady had to be 28, 29 maybe and probably felt he was too old for her. That was the story of her life after all.

Kate, Victor, and Brady emerged from her office about 3 hours later. Diane joined them about an hour earlier as well.

"Ladies, I have an announcement to make." Kate commanded Kristina and Lulu's attention. "Crimson has reached an agreement with Titan Publishing and if all goes well in the next few weeks after ironing out all the details then by summer's end Crimson will be published under the Titan label."

"Wonderful." Kristina smiled and seemed to capture Brady's stare.

"Congratulations." Lulu added.

"Thank you both." Kate replied. "Kristina, I do believe this poses a good opportunity for you to work closely with Diane. She will be handling the arrangements and since you'll begin law school next year you could use this experience."

"Kate that would be great, thank you." Kristina was shocked. This would be a wonderful opportunity and could give her a great law related work experience to put on her resume.

"Brady will be staying in Port Charles the next few weeks to work closely with Diane on the details and myself with the magazine operations to become familiar with our process." She turned to Lulu. "Lulu, can you arrange the office down the hall to be made ready for Brady to occupy by tomorrow."

"I'll take care of it." Lulu replied and turned to get on the phone.

"Since we'll all be working closely together I would like to take all of you out to dinner tonight. My grandfather unfortunately has to get back to Salem this evening."

"It is regrettable as I would love to spend the evening with you lovely ladies however I'm sure my grandson will take good care of you. Ladies, a pleasure and I apologize but I must take my leave of you now. I will check back in a few days."

"Thank you Victor. I look forward to working with you." Kate shook Victor's hand and walked him to the elevator leaving Lulu and Kristina with Brady.

"Mr. Black, I'm so sorry but it's my mother in law's birthday and my husband and I have plans with her tonight."

"Oh, that's fine. This is very impromptu so I completely understand, but please call me Brady." He set her at ease.

"Thank you." She replied.

Kate returned to the conversation, overhearing Lulu's decline. "Brady, unfortunately I will be unable to join you this evening as well as I've made prior plans but I hope Kristina at least will be able to accompany you." Kate looked at Kristina in a manner that said 'you need to do this'. Not that she really had to, she didn't have anything going on.

"Yes, that's fine. I look forward to it." Kristina replied very politely.

Brady smiled at her and reached in his coat pocket. "Here's my card. Text me your address and I will pick you up at say 8:00?"

"Would you rather I met you here since you don't know your way around?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually going to go for a run and take a look around Port Charles this afternoon so hopefully I should be fine. I'll call you if I get lost though." He teased.

She let out a small laugh. "I'm sure you'll be fine then. Port Charles isn't too big." She turned and took her card off of her desk and handed it to Brady. "Here's my card with my cell on it, you know just in case you do find yourself in a bad area of town or something." She teased him back.

Brady laughed. "You'll come and be my bodyguard?"

"Well, I do have access to some actually." She left it at that not getting into her father's business just yet.

"My grandfather does too. He's had one at his side since I can remember. It's only in the last few years that he's relaxed a little on that, but that is probably a conversation for dinner." He didn't want to be rude to Kate and Lulu standing there listening to the two of them.

"I'll text you my address in a bit."

"I look forward to it." He then turned to Kate.

"Kate, it's been wonderful and I'm excited to begin this process with Crimson." He extended his hand which she accepted and then left for the elevator.

Kate waited until the elevator doors closed and then turned to Lulu and Kristina. "Well ladies, I know we held out as long as we could without Jax but I do believe this is a great step for Crimson. Titan has an amazing reputation and they have been highly successful in their endeavors."

"They seem very polite and approachable, so I would think good to work with." Lulu offered.

"Brady will work with us more than Victor so we'll have more contact with him but Victor doesn't strike me as the hands off type so I do expect to hear from him consistently, at least in the beginning."

A little flip went off in Kristina's stomach when Kate said Brady would work with them more. She didn't know why exactly, but that definitely did not sound like a bad thing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristina took a look at herself in her full length mirror. She had settled on a peach colored cocktail dress with spaghetti straps that had slight flaring at the bottom which was a few inches above her knee. She paired it with nude, open toed heels. It seemed dressy, yet casual enough for a summer night. She decided instead of curling her hair to straighten it which made it seem even longer as it was nearly to the middle of her back. The outfit was completed with a pair of topaz teardrop earrings her father had given her on her last birthday.

There was a knock at her apartment door. She moved out of the lakehouse a few months ago when Alexis seemed to be doing better. She found a nice two bedroom apartment just down from Crimson and PCU so it was very convenient. She thought about getting a roommate but she liked having her own space too.

She took a breath before opening the door. There he stood. He had on a nice tan sports coat with khaki dress pants and a white collared shirt. The light colors set off his bronzed skin and green eyes. He held a small bouquet of white roses in his hand, which was surprising to Kristina considering this was more business related, or so she thought.

"Hi, come in." She stepped aside so Brady could enter.

"These are for you." He handed her the bouquet of three white roses.

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you."

"Well, my father always taught me to never show up to pick a lady up empty handed."

"Well, I'll have to thank your dad if I ever meet him." She walked into the kitchen to grab a vase.

Brady smiled at her. She seemed so genuine and without pretense. "He would probably regale you with stories of how I would roll my eyes at him whenever he told me anything while I was growing up."

"So, is he your grandfather Victor's son?"

"No, my mother was Victor's daughter."

Kristina was grabbing her purse when she took note of the 'was' he used.

"Was?" she paused.

"She passed away shortly after I was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I never knew her but you know at points in my life I've always felt her near me. It's hard to explain." He cleared his throat slightly. "By the way, and not to change the subject but you look wonderful. I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier."

Kristina blushed slightly despite herself. "Thank you. I'm sorry you got stuck with just me tonight. I know everyone else would have loved to come, it was just they honestly had other plans."

Brady shook his head. "What do you mean 'stuck'? I don't think anyone could consider an evening out with you as being 'stuck'."

Although Kristina was enjoying the flirting she just wasn't sure what to make of Brady Black. "Mr. Black, are you always this charming?" She teased.

Brady reached for her hand, which she obliged in giving it to him. He kissed it. "Ms. Davis, if you'll allow, you haven't seen anything yet." His green eyes sparkled with flirtatious mischief. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." She smiled at him.

The Metro Court

Brady and Kristina sat down to dinner. Kristina mirrored his order of iced tea. It wasn't a huge deal for her not to drink and she didn't want to be rude since she didn't really know why Brady didn't. They ordered dinner and gave their menus back to the waiter.

"Kate recommended this restaurant to me, I hope it's ok?" Brady said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh it's great. Probably the best place in town. My father's ex-wife owns it."

"So your parents aren't together?"

"Oh no. I was mostly raised by my mother. My father and I don't have the closest relationship but we love each other."

"Well, he did stop by to see you while you were at work right?"

"That was probably more for Kate, they are seeing each other." Her eyes bugged out slightly as the words escaped her mouth. "I mean, uh….they're friends." She tried to recover.

Brady looked at her puzzled and then smiled. "I take it Kate doesn't want everyone knowing this?"

"No, she's just very private and you're doing business with her and it really isn't my place to tell you something personal like that. I mean if she wants to that is completely her business right? I'm sorry, I ramble sometimes."

Brady couldn't help but laugh. Kristina was young, but she was such a breath of fresh air to him. It was nice talking to someone that had no guard up.

"I won't say anything. I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at Brady who was smiling at her. "You must think I'm a goof."

"No, actually I was just thinking about how unguarded you are."

Kristina let out a chuckle at the irony of that statement.

"What, what did I say?" Brady asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny you used the word 'unguarded' because I grew up with guards around me since I was a child."

"So that is what you meant earlier when you said you had access to guards."

"Yes, and if I recall you said your grandfather had guards to. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Brady sat back a little in his chair. "Well, how should I put this…my grandfather hasn't always walked on the right side of the law I guess would be the best way to say it. He used to travel in circles that required him to be very 'cautious', I guess would be another good way to put it. He grew up in Greece and built an empire there that he then brought to the US. I use the word empire because that is what they used to call an underworld organization I guess. Since then he's pretty much retired from that lifestyle and has thrown himself into Titan and its subsidiary companies."

Kristina just stared at Brady and couldn't believe her ears. She let a wide smile escape her as she couldn't believe the irony of this whole situation.

"What's that smile for?" He asked wondering what he said that could cause that grin.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how funny life is sometimes." She could see the look on Brady's face. She took another sip of her iced tea and then set it back down. "Do you remember I introduced you to my father?"

"Yes. Michael right?"

"Yes. Michael Corninthos Jr. He also goes by the name of Sonny Corinthos." She waited for recognition.

"He seemed polite." Brady interjected not knowing where she was going with this.

She squinted her eyes at him, nearly every man on the east coast recognizes her father's name. "He can be. You don't recognize his name?" She asked astounded.

"I'm sorry, should I?"

"Wow. This is different."

"Ok, are you talking in some sort of Port Charles code that I need an interpreter for?"

"No, I'm sorry. Well, here let me try it this way. My father is Sonny Corinthos." She paused. "The most recognizable figure in organized crime on the East coast."

Brady sat for a second as he let that sink in. "Interesting."

"You know, come to think of it. My mother is also from Greece as was my grandfather, and that is a whole other side of the family tree there." She shook her head and took a sip of her drink at the thought of her Cassidine heritage too.

"Well, I guess we have more in common than we thought." Dinner arrived just then so they paused their conversation as they were served and took a few bites.

"So, let me get this straight though, your father is in essence a mob boss, and you're going into law school?" It was a statement but he said it as more of a question.

"I know, kind of funny huh?" She said taking a bite of her grilled salmon.

He took a bite of his filet. "I'd bet that even for someone so young you have a million experiences you've gone through."

She nodded her head and took another bite. "Well, not all of them have been good. But, enough about me. How about we hear more about you? You've talked about your grandfather, but what about your father?"

Brady sat back and took a bit of a breath before answering. "My father and I have gone in spurts. We were close when I was in grade school, drifted apart when I was in high school, and then became close again when I went to college. He's a good man. He's had a hard life and I couldn't even imagine going through the things he has, but he's always landed on his feet."

"What does he do?" Kristina asked.

"He's CEO of Basic Black. It's a clo…"

"Oh, I love that line!" Kristina exclaimed recognizing the clothing brand.

"I'll let him know you're a fan." He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"So, why did you join Titan instead of Basic Black?"

"I thought about it a lot and I actually have worked for both but Titan seemed a better fit for me."

"Well, you seem to be good at what you do. Kate spoke highly of both you and your grandfather. She's excited to join your label, and let me tell you she doesn't excite that easily." They both laughed and continued with their dinner. The conversation was fun and easy. They talked about growing up and their younger siblings and rebelling against that 'you're the oldest and should set an example' mentality. She discussed Yale and returning home after Alexis took ill again. He discussed his grandfather taking care of him after he bottomed out with his struggle against drugs and thus his choice to not drink very often even though he hasn't had an issue with alcohol.

The check came and Brady paid and was signing the receipt. "Would you like to go grab a drink somewhere?"

Confused, "but I thought you didn't really like to drink?"

"I still do from time to time, but I don't have to drink to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman." He grinned and put his card back in his wallet. "Do you know a good place?"

Kristina thought for a second after taking in his compliment. "Yeah, I do."

"Ok, this time also feel free to have an actual drink if you'd like. It doesn't offend me." It was almost like he read her mind.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want…." She tried to apologize and explain.

"Oh, hey, it's ok. It happens. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was ok."

"I'm not much of a drinker anyway. I'm kind of a lightweight. I'm developing my taste for wine but not too much else."

"Well, let's go." He stood up and walked around to pull Kristina's chair out for her. They made their way to the elevator and left.

Jake's

Brady walked in behind Kristina and took a look around. It looked like the Cheatin' Heart back home. Not too many people around. A couple of guys in a booth. A couple at another booth and two people at the bar. Music sounded good too.

"Brady?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked what you'd like to drink?"

"Oh, I'll take a club soda. Thanks."

"Coleman?"

The bartender turned to see Sonny's daughter calling him over. He'd only seen her in there a couple of times since she turned 21 and although he liked her, he thought it better for his business if Kristina not get into any trouble at his place, so he was ok with her not being a regular. The man that was with her he didn't recognize, which usually wasn't a great sign.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing tonight?" He asked as he made over to her.

"Good thanks. Hey can we get a glass of Merlot and a glass of club soda?"

"Sure thing." I'll bring it out to ya' if you two want to grab a table.

"Thanks." She turned to look inside. Uh oh, she thought to herself. She was hoping to not run into anyone that she knew tonight. She was having a good time getting to know Brady and wanted it to continue uninterrupted, however in the corner she spotted her two best friends Johnny and Ethan. She didn't want to walk over but Johnny saw her. She waved and then chose a booth close to the door to sit with Brady. Hopefully Johnny would take that as a 'I'll talk to you later' signal.

Brady saw Kristina wave at the two men at the booth on the opposite side of the bar. They both turned to look at him, and both gave him a once over look that showed him in some way, shape, or form, Kristina mattered to them.

"So, I know it doesn't look like much but it really is a nice place. I don't come here a lot but I usually have a good time when I do." She explained to Brady.

"The bartender seemed to know you, so are you sure you aren't a closet regular?" He teased her.

"No, that's a Sonny's daughter thing. Plus I've grown up in Port Charles my whole life."

"Ah. Ok. Well, no, actually this place reminds me of a place we have back home called the Cheatin' Heart."

"Cheatin' Heart?" Kristina smiled. "Sounds kind of 'country'."

"I guess I never thought about it that way but yeah, you're probably right." He laughed as Coleman brought their drinks over and set them down.

"Here you go Ms. Kristina." Coleman said as he gave each drink to them.

"Thanks Coleman."

"Who's your friend? If you don't mind me asking?" He probed.

Kristina squinted her eyes. "Well, are you asking or is it the nosy twins over there?" She accused as she saw John walk over and refill his drink a second ago and then make his way back over to Ethan. She could feel their eyes on her.

"I am offended. You know what happens at Jake's stays at Jake's." Coleman tried to sidestep her question.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes slightly at him. "This is Brady Black. Brady this is Coleman."

"Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Black. This is a fine girl you have here so just make sure you treat her as such." Coleman issued his warning politely, which she knew either was for John's benefit or her father's.

"Oh, I will. I can assure you and anyone else that is interested in knowing that Kristina is in safe hands."

Coleman nodded and walked back to the bar.

"Well, that was smooth." Kristina said taking a sip of her wine.

"I just wanted to assure the two men in the corner that I mean you no harm." He smirked at her. "Do you mind if I ask you who they are?"

"Oh, not at all. They are just good friends of mine. They've known me since I was 16 years old and tend to be overprotective at times. The tan one with the shorter hair is Johnny and the tall one is Ethan. If their stares bother you we can leave."

Brady laughed. "Trust me, it will take more than a few stares to scare me off. I can handle myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She stared at him admiring his calmness and strength of character. He wasn't a boy or a guy trying to prove himself. He was a man completely comfortable in his own skin.

Brady returned her gaze. He wasn't sure if asked, he could pinpoint what about Kristina captivated him but with each passing moment he found himself wanting to spend more moments with her. He cleared his throat trying to break the moment of silent stares. "So, do you play much pool?"

"Oh, uh, no, not really. I've played once or twice but that's all." For a moment there Kristina thought Brady was going to kiss her. It was just something about the way he looked at her.

"Would you like to, or would that make you feel too on display for your friends?"

Kristina tilted her head and gave him an 'are you kidding' look. "Yeah, no, I think I can handle it." She responded sarcastically. He stood up and reached a hand out to help her out of the booth. They made their way over to the pool table and he began to rack.

Johnny and Ethan decided to let a rough night go and meet at Jake's for a couple drinks. Ethan was venting to John about Luke's latest disappearance. It didn't normally bother him, but this time he knew he took off on an assignment for Helena. He hadn't done that since he had a death wish a few years back after hitting Jake and decided to enter into some business dealings with the Cassidine matriarch. He knew better than to go after Luke, but with Lucky being gone now working for the FBI he felt like he had a greater responsibility to Lulu to make sure she didn't worry about him.

Johnny had a relatively quiet day. His father is back in prison now and his truce with Sonny has held for quite some time. Doesn't mean they are on hospitable terms by any means but at least they are not on the streets trying to gun the other down. Still, day to day life in this organization is reason enough for a drink.

Both men were surprised to see Kristina walk in with a gentleman that neither recognized. He was older than her, probably around Johnny's age, and didn't shy away from their stares when he walked in. John asked Coleman if he knew anything about the man, but he didn't. Coleman took the silent request and reported back his name. Brady Black. It didn't ring a bell. Ethan was trying not to stare at them as they started a game of pool and he could hear Kristina laugh at something this Brady said. Johnny broke their silence.

"Well, maybe it's just a date." Johnny said trying to dial down any need for concern. He cared about Kristina like a little sister and was always going to look out for her.

"That bloke looks way too old for her." Ethan said with a sour tone.

"Not everybody is as hung up on age as you Ethel." John took a drink.

"Come on John, Krissy is barely 21 and he looks maybe 30, so you tell me what he could be after?" He said sarcastically.

"She'll be 22 in November." He rolled his eyes a little at Ethan's comment. That was always Ethan's excuse for running away from his feelings for Kristina. He seemed to have a handle on things since she returned from Yale a year ago. Kristina has had too much going on to pursue any feelings she may have had for Ethan, and Ethan seemed willing to let her go, albeit to Johnny's dismay because he really thought he'd get over whatever was going on in his head about her.

"Look, she looks happy and I'll check him out in the morning to make sure he's decent for her, beyond that I don't really think it's our business."

"I just don't want her to get taken advantage of or hurt by anyone. She's been through enough with Alexis this year."

"Alexis is in remission now so maybe it's time for Kristina to let off a little steam too. I mean, like you said, she's been through a lot, and if anyone deserves some happiness it's her."

It was hard to argue with John's logic. Ethan just quietly drank his beer. He hadn't seen Kristina with anyone in a while and just like it did last time, feelings were bubbling inside his gut at the sight of her dressed up and laughing with a man. Especially since this was in fact a man, not just a barely 20 year old boy.

Later that night

Brady and Kristina walked along the docks. Kristina showed him Kelly's even though it was already closed. She told him it was the best local place to go for something quick to eat and just relax. As they walked along the docks she pointed Wyndemere out to him and gave him the brief version of who the Cassidines were.

"Wow, that is impressive." He said taking in the island with the grand Castle on it.

"Yeah, the island is called Spoon Island and the castle is Wyndemere. My cousin Nikolas owns it. He visited for a few months while my mom was sick but he left back to Greece just a few weeks ago. I think you'd like him. He's so….I don't know…regal. He's the epitome of refinement but he's so nonjudgmental and easy to talk to."

"I'll have to ask my grandfather if he recognizes the name Cassidine. He loves Greece and visits at least once a year so I'm sure he's heard of them, especially if they're royalty." He paused a second and continued to stare out at Wyndemere. "Did you say your cousin left already?"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago. Why?"

"Well, I could have sworn I saw a light on out towards, the east side of the castle."

"It's probably a caretaker or something. He still makes certain the property is cared for and maintained."

"Makes sense. You wouldn't want an estate like that to deteriorate. I think my grandfather would be tempted to purchase it if he saw it." Brady laughed at the thought.

"It's dark, and sometimes overpowering but it can also be, I don't know, romantic. I remember visiting when I was very young and Nikolas lived there with his wife Emily. It had a completely different feeling when you entered. She filled that place with such warmth and the love they shared was just beautiful. I mean, I was very young, but the feeling still stays with me." She gets lost in the memory for a moment.

"Are they not together anymore?" he asked.

"She was killed. I think that's a large part of why Nikolas doesn't live in Port Charles anymore. I think the memories haunt him. I can't say as I blame him."

"Yeah, that would be hard."

A summer breeze hit at that moment and even though the night was fairly warm it brought a chill to Kristina. She shivered which Brady noticed.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, just a little. I swear I must be cold blooded or something because I'm always cold. My mom used to make fun of me because she'd be roasting and I'd be curled up on the coach in a blanket. We could never agree on the temperature in the house."

Brady had his sport coat in his arm and he draped it over Kristina's shoulders. "Here, it might drown you since you're so small but it will keep you warm. You know, that's probably why you're cold. There isn't much to you." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes at him and her mouth gaped open as if she were shocked. "Hey, pound for pound I'm as tough as they come." She playfully swatted his arm.

He mocking grabbed his arm where she hit him and bent down as if injured. "Oh my god, that hurt!"

"Drama queen." She retorted without emotion then broke out in laughter. "You know I actually have signed up for a self defense class. It's day after tomorrow."

"That's great. I think every woman should take one. My sister Belle is pretty small also and my dad taught her a few things just so she knew how to protect herself."

"Your Dad knows self defense?"

"Well, he was a Merchant Marine and then a Detective on the Salem Police Department for a while. He wanted to make sure we knew how to defend ourselves."

Kristina thought about that for a second. She wished her dad had done that with her instead of just wanting guards around her all the time. It might have prevented her being hospitalized at Keifer's hands.

"Hey, are you ok?" He tapped Kristina's shoulder. She appeared to have zoned out.

"Hmm…oh, I'm sorry."

"You looked like you got lost there for a second. Is there something wrong?"

Kristina bit her lip wondering if she should say anything. "What you said just made me think about my dad and how I wished he would have done that with me rather than just trying to put a guard on me all the time growing up. I think it would have helped."

Brady looked at her and could see there was more to that. "Did something happen to you growing up?"

Kristina wondered if she should keep going. She walked over to the bench nearby and sat down and Brady followed her. "When I was sixteen my boyfriend started off by slapping me. By the time I was seventeen he'd beaten me and left me a bloodied heap on the floor of my mom's house."

Brady was shocked but tried to not show it on his face so to not make Kristina feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

Kristina shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I believe we go through what we do for a reason. I mean, I learned a lot from that experience. Sometimes though I wish I would have had more self respect for myself. I wish that maybe I would have seen through the garbage he'd say to me or that maybe someone would have been there to show me how to do more than just curl up in a ball and pray for it to end quickly."

Brady just looked at her. Strands of her long hair just ever so slightly blowing in the breeze, her tan complexion appeared to glow against the slight shimmer of the lamp lights on the docks. He reached his hand out for hers. She looked at it and then up at him. He had a look about him that just put her at complete ease. She took his hand. He stood up and helped her stand up in front of him. Although he was suddenly feeling the strongest desire to kiss her, he resisted and instead cleared his throat and pulled her hand palm up towards his face.

"Ok, so if someone comes at you from in front, ball you hand up and bend it back palm up." He tapped the ball of the palm of her hand. "Then you jab this part straight up into their nose. You could quite possibly break it, but at the least you'll daze him so you can try to get away."

She pressed her lips together and then let a smile escape. "So, uh, what do you do if someone comes at you from behind?"

"Ah, well…" he took his coat off of her shoulders and set it on the bench. "Ok, is it ok if I grab you pretty tight?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Ok, well I'm going to come up from behind and put my arms around your bicep area to lift you up. Whatever you do try to not let that happen because you're very light and small and once you're in the air you'd be at a huge disadvantage. You want to bend forward as hard as you can and drive your foot into my foot. Then if you can get me to let you go, you'd want to knee me. Now, mind you we're going to stop before you do that."

Kristina broke out in laughter. "Ok, ok, I'm ready." She walked a few feet away from him and turned her back, he waited for a few seconds to put her a little more off guard. He slowly crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind. He didn't grab as hard as he could have because he didn't want to scare her. She struggled for a second and he was able to pull her up into the air, but she used all her body weight and surprisingly pulled herself back down and now forward. She was about to step on his foot when he let go abruptly and she felt a shove forward and fell to the ground.

She looked up and saw Brady with both his arms locked behind his back by Jason, and the two were struggling. Brady all of a sudden got an arm free and twisted behind Jason and shoved him forward. Jason quickly spun back around and pulled his gun out. Kristina jumped up and ran in front of Brady. "Jason don't!" she screamed. Brady grabbed her and pulled her into him and then turned shielding her from the gun with his body. "No, Jason stop, don't shoot!" Kristina screamed again unable to see Jason and what he was going to do.

Jason saw the man protect Kristina so put his gun down to his side and reassessed the situation. "Let her go." He ordered.

Brady slowly stood up and turned back around to look at the man that jumped him. He had the coldest stare he'd ever seen on anyone. It wasn't evil, it was almost blank. Kristina jumped out from his grasp and went again to stand in front of him. "Are you crazy? You don't just go jumping people and pulling your gun out Jason!"

Jason stood there and listened to Kristina yell at him. Obviously she knew this man. Jason put his gun back behind his back but still didn't say anything. He just stared at Brady. Brady didn't back down from the man's cold glare. "It looked like you were being attacked." He said simply and with eerie calm.

Kristina took a breath trying to regain her composure. "Ok, I understand that but Jason, really?" She turned to Brady. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked concerned for her.

"Yeah, I think I just scraped my knee." She turned back to Jason and took a breath before continuing. "Jason, this is Brady Black. Brady, this is Jason Morgan, an Associate of my father's and my brother in law."

This town is just full of the unexpected, Brady thought to himself. "Well, normally I would shake your hand and say it's nice meeting you but you'll excuse me if I don't feel the situation particularly warrants it right now." Brady said trying to read the look Jason was giving him.

"Brady, I'm so sorry." Kristina apologized, completely embarrassed at what just happened.

"It's not your fault." He tried to put her at ease. He continued, addressing Jason. "I can see how the situation could have been misread. I was trying to teach Kristina some self defense maneuvers."

Jason softened his expression slightly knowing he jumped to the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry."

Brady nodded in acceptance, it seemed to be the most sincere apology this man was capable of.

Kristina was mortified and couldn't believe this evening had to be ruined this way. "It's time we left anyway. Jason, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She walked over and whispered to him. "Don't follow me ok. He is an associate of Kate's and you could have already cost Crimson this deal."

Jason again stayed stoic but nodded. Kristina walked off the docks with Brady. Jason watched them walk away and then shot a text to Spinelli to run a check on Brady Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kristina was dreading going in to work today. She had apologized profusely to Brady on the way home and he was so polite and kept reassuring her that it wasn't her fault. He had said that if he came upon someone appearing to attack another person he'd probably do the same thing, minus the gun of course. Still, Kristina knew Kate might not be as appeased with her apology.

Kristina was at her desk working when Lulu came in with coffee for them both and Kate.

"So, how was your evening with Mr. Black?" Lulu said putting her purse down. Kristina was silent so Lulu turned to look at her, and noticed Kristina looking like she was either going to throw up or spit nails.

"Uh oh, what happened?" She put the coffee down and sat.

"Well, it started off nice and we were actually having a great time and I learned a lot about him and his family. We have a lot in common actually. BUT we were kind of goofing around after dinner and he was showing me some self defense moves when all of a sudden Jason happens by and jumps him and pulls his gun on us."

"Are you kidding me?" Lulu couldn't believe her ears.

"I wish. I'm so embarrassed, and I apologized and apologized to Brady but who knows if he even still wants to work with Crimson now." She shook her head and rested her forehead in her hand on her desk.

"I know." Brady walked in and stood behind them. "Kristina, it was a complete misunderstanding and not at all yours or Crimson's fault. I'm not even going to say anything to Kate about it so don't worry. I'm not made of glass or anything, and believe it or not I have had a gun pulled on me before, not something I want to make a habit of, but I'm not going to run away scared off." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly not sure what else to say to him just then.

The elevator doors opened and Kate entered. "Ladies, are we making Brady feel welcomed?" she greeted.

"They are doing a fine job. I was just about to go and make myself comfortable in the office you had set up for me." Brady replied.

"Wonderful. Well, I have a computer in there for you and feel free to get logged on and familiarized a little and I'll come check on you in a few and we can take a look at a few things we have in the pipeline right now."

"Great." He took his leave and went to the office down the corridor.

"How did dinner go last night?" Kate asked Kristina.

"Uh, good. We had dinner at the Metro Court and then walked around and I showed him some sights."

"Good. He'll be here a while and I want this to go smoothly." She grabbed her coffee from Lulu and walked into her office.

Kristina's eyes bugged out as she plopped back down in her chair. "Geez."

"Look, he said he wasn't going to say anything and that it wasn't your fault and it wasn't so just relax okay." Lulu tried to reassure her.

"I just need to stay away from him and keep him out of the crazy gun toting world my family lives in."

Lulu looked at her for a moment as if searching for something. "Will that be easy for you to do because it kind of looks like you like him a little."

Kristina scrunched her eyes and protested. "No, no, I mean he's nice and I liked spending time with him but he's here on business, and I'm sure once it's over he's on his jet back to Salem."

"Well, you never know." Lulu said musically, teasing Kristina.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes at her sister in law and tried to focus on getting back to work.

The day passed fairly uneventful. Brady and Kate worked most of the day part on Crimson background and the other part on the upcoming issue. Kristina actually went to Diane's office for part of the day to work on the documents for Crimson being published under the Titan label. She returned later in the afternoon and finished out the day with Lulu in the office. She and Lulu were leaving when Brady walked out of his office.

"You leaving for the day too?" Lulu asked him.

"Yeah, I'm calling it a day. I was thinking of going for a run."

"Oh yeah, it's perfect weather for one right now." Kristina chimed in.

"Would you like to join me?" Brady asked.

Caught off guard, she froze for a second. "Uhm, I really think you're probably better off not being around me." Kristina said slightly embarrassed.

"I think I'm going to let you two talk this one out." Lulu excused herself.

"G'nite Lulu." Kristina said.

"G'nite. Have a good run Brady." Lulu replied.

"Thank you." He said.

They watched the elevator doors close and then Brady turned his attention back to Kristina. "Now, what are you talking about?"

"Look, maybe you aren't blaming me, but you still had a gun pulled on you last night by my father's best friend and I'm not ok with that, even if it was by mistake."

"Ok, well, I'm not going to force you. I just had a really good time last night despite the 'gun' drama and I thought it would be fun."

Kristina smiled. "Well, it probably would be, but I just really don't want anything to happen to you."

Now it was Brady's turn to smile at her. "I'm a grown man Kristina, and your concern is touching but really, I've gotten myself in and out of quite a few scrapes of my own in my life so I'm pretty confident in taking care of myself."

Kristina looked at him and debated herself with what to do. "Ok, but I've got an idea. How about we go running where I absolutely know none of my father's people will bother you?"

He saw the idea flash across her face. "Ok, I'm up for anything, but where would that be?"

She let a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Do you trust me?"

"Oddly enough, I think I do Ms. Davis."

A few hours later.

Brady and Kristina finished what was about a 3 mile run. They raced the last stretch trying to be the first to 'tag' the front door.

"You're…pretty fast." Brady said taking in breaths.

"Yeah well…I'm a lot lighter…than you." She replied getting her breathing back in line. "But…I know when someone let me…win." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I did not throw that race." He responded to the accusation.

"Whatever Black." She rolled her eyes teasingly.

Brady laughed and looked around the entrance of Wyndemere. This was a fantastic estate.

"Up close this place is even more amazing than it looks from afar."

"I've always loved it. Here, let me show you inside though." Kristina took her key out. "My mother handles the estate for Nikolas if something arises that needs immediate attention."

They entered the foyer and Kristina closed the doors behind them. "There is a ballroom and about 30 guest rooms, and the most amazing kitchen you've ever seen." She said excitedly.

"Do you like to cook?" He took notice of her glee at the mention of the kitchen.

"Oh definitely. I think that is one of the few things my father and I have always had in common. We both love to cook. He's actually an amazing cook, but I don't think I'm half bad either."

"I'm not too much of a cook, but I can grill a pretty good steak."

"Let me guess, you're a lean, mean, protein machine right?"

Brady laughed. "I do tend to eat more protein than carbs."

"I can tell." She tried to avert her gaze since she said that aloud. Brady wore a navy blue muscle shirt that was clinging to him, showing a glimpse of the outline of his sculpted abs, as well as his very well formed biceps. "I mean uh, you definitely have a lot of lean muscle." She turned her back and walked further in to the greeting/living area.

Brady caught her embarrassment at the statement she made. He tried to hold back his smirk. "Thank you, I try to stay in shape. My father was a good example to me there. He always made working out a priority."

Kristina laughed. "My mother's idea of a workout is walking downstairs to bring up a bottle of wine."

Brady laughed with her until they were interrupted by a woman coming out of a wall opening. Kristina jumped at the noise she turned to see Helena coming towards them. She stepped back and Brady instinctively stepped forward to shorten the distance between them.

"Ah, Kristina, lovely to see you again my dear." Helena greeted with faux feeling.

"Mrs. Cassidine, I didn't realize you were in town." Kristina knew Helena was extremely dangerous and not like any of her father's enemies. This woman was on a whole other level. She had to get herself and Brady out of there fast.

"Evidently. How often do you bring strange men to my grandson's estate?" Helena asked her cooly.

Kristina had to steel herself from making a sharp comment back. "We were just leaving." She turned to grab Brady's hand and lead him out.

"Your friend looks familiar, aren't you going to introduce us?" She stared at the back of their heads as they were trying to make their exit.

Brady could tell Kristina wanted to leave but he was naturally curious as to why she could stare down the barrel of a gun but was running away from an old woman. He had to admit that this woman did have a presence about her though. He turned around and extended his hand. "The name is Brady, Brady Black."

Helena slowly accepted his hand and shook it as she examined his face. "You look very familiar to me Mr. Black. I believe I would remember if we had met but, you do remind me of someone."

"Maybe I just have that kind of face." He replied wondering why all of a sudden this room felt very cold.

"Perhaps."

Kristina didn't like the tone in the air and the way Helena was looking at Brady. She took back his hand and pulled him. "We'll be leaving now Mrs. Cassidine. Sorry we bothered you."

"Please give my best to your mother. I heard she is not feeling well these days. Such a shame." She said and Kristina could almost hear venom dripping from Helena's words.

That stopped Kristina before they were out the front door. She turned back around with fierceness in her eyes and a clenched jaw. "My mother is fine, and my father will see to it that she stays that way." It was a threat to remind Helena of who she was as well. She was Sonny Corinthos' daughter.

"My, I seem to have hit a nerve. Do you really think the threat of your Crime lord father means anything to me? Oh my dear, you have much to learn. I wonder if your life will be long enough for you to learn all that you need."

Ok, that sounded like something Stefano Dimera would say. Brady was now the one to take Kristina's hand.

"I don't know exactly what is going on between the two of you but I don't appreciate hearing you threaten Kristina. This conversation is over." He pulled Kristina.

"You stay away from my family." Kristina said through gritted teeth as Brady pulled her out the door.

"We are family dear." Helena remarked snidely as the door closed behind Kristina and Brady.

Helena watched as the pair made their way to the launch. She couldn't help but feel she knew that young man somehow. She pushed that aside for the moment to focus on Kristina. She had the brazen ignorance of her mother. Helena wondered if she could use that to her advantage.

Kristina was fidgeting and lost in thought the entire launch ride back to the docks. Brady had tried to get her to talk but she didn't say a word. The launch finally came to a stop and she jumped off and took off running. Brady followed her and stretched out to capture her arm before she made it up the stairs on the docks. "Kristina please stop!"

She tried to pull her arm away but Brady held on. "Let go of me! You don't understand!" Brady moved to capture her other arm because she was fighting so hard against him.

"Kristina stop! What, what don't I understand?"

"Please just let me go." She finally allowed hot tears she had been holding back to fall, but she was still struggling to get free of Brady's grasp. Brady was about to take her into his arms when he heard a voice.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" Ethan leapt down the stairs and pulled Kristina out of Brady's arms. He was seething angry but his primary concern was Kristina. "Are you okay luv?"

Kristina shook her head yes and tried to regain her composure. "It's not him Ethan. It's Helena." She locked her eyes with his and his entire body tensed.

"Where's Helena?" He held her face close to his.

"We ran into her at Wyndemere. She mentioned my mom and I couldn't help myself I went off. I know it was stupid." She put her hand to her forehead and brushed back the stray hair that was falling out of her ponytail.

"It's ok luv. Did she say anything else?"

She looked at him but didn't want him to worry. Brady however didn't have the same concern.

"She said something along the lines of Kristina having a lot to learn and wondering if she'd live long enough to learn it." He exhaled. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Brady, what's going on is that Helena Cassidine is the most dangerous person you could cross in your life. You'd be better off to stare down 10 guns pointing at you than her. I told you that you shouldn't be around me."

"Kristina…" Brady began but Ethan cut him off.

"Look mate, there are more important things going on than you." He didn't know who this guy was but he had little patience for him. He turned back to Kristina. "Luv, I don't like the sound of what Helena said to you. I think you should have Sonny put a guard on you."

"Ethan, I…I don't want to talk about this right now." She stared over at Brady. Ethan understood what she was saying.

"Come on luv, I'll take you home." He put his arm on the small of her back and ushered her up the stairs. He took a step back down when she was a couple in front of him and looked back at Brady. "Don't ever let me catch you grabbing her like that again or I will bloody kill you." He didn't wait for a response and caught back up with Kristina.

Brady wasn't sure what he just stumbled into but he never was one to shy away from a fight or to abandon a lady in distress. Kristina obviously had ample people in her life eager to protect her so it wasn't like he was needed but still, he wanted to be one of them. First, he had to acquire the knowledge he needed to be prepared. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Carrie, hey, I need you to find out some information for me."

Kristina's apartment

Ethan opened the door for Kristina and she walked in and sat down on her couch.

"Look luv, I don't think you should stay here until we know Helena is under control."

"Ethan, Helena is never under control." She sighed. She knew he was right. "I just don't want my mom stressed out by any of this. She's feeling so much better right now and I don't need her worrying herself sick again."

"Look, John can put guards on you, Molly and Alexis, but I think the biggest deterrent for Helena is going to be Sonny. She may not be afraid of Sonny but she does things in the shadows, she's evil and cunning. She doesn't want a very visible war to break out around her and that's the threat that comes with going toe to toe with Sonny." He sat down next to her on the couch and twisted to face her. Kristina rested her head in the palm of her hand and contemplated what Ethan said.

"Do you think I'm ever going to be able to just have a normal life?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she continued on. "I mean, between my dad's mob lifestyle that puts me in constant danger, my mom's Cassidine extended family, my own natural ability to insert personal drama into my life, I mean really? Do you think I'm ever going to be able to just meet someone and have fun and be free to fall in love?" She looked dejected.

Ethan took her hands in his, he wasn't quite sure what to say. He wanted to reassure her that she could have the completely wonderful life that she deserved. It's just that part of her was probably right. Being Sonny's daughter and Helena's illegitimate granddaughter does provide big roadblocks to normalcy. He said the first thing that seemed to pop in his head. "Well luv, Helena is getting older by the day, I'm pretty sure you'll outlive her." She smiled and laughed a little at his attempt at a joke.

"Well, not if Helena has anything to say about it." She said half not caring.

He reached over and pulled her into the crook of his shoulder with one arm. "You have an army of people in your life that love and care about you. Helena would be crazy to try to do anything to you."

"I don't care about me Ethan. I mean, I do, but it's not that. It's just what the hell do I have to do to just have some peace!" She stood up from the couch and walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out her bottle of chilled white wine.

"Krissy…" Ethan started to say when he saw her pouring herself a glass.

"You know last night Jason jumped Brady and pulled a gun on him because he thought he was attacking me. I didn't even want to go running with him today because I was afraid of something like that happening again, but I thought hey, Wyndemere, we could run at Wyndemere, no one is there right? But no, I have to then run into the biggest psycho Port Charles has ever seen." She took a drink. "I mean whose life is like this! Why can't I have fun with a guy, get to know him, and just see where it goes? Why do I have to get beaten up, or obsessed, or kidnapped, or get nearly blown to bits in car bombs, or get threatened by evil psychotic women?" She took another long drink.

"Kristina…" Ethan tried to speak again but she held up her hand and cut him off.

"Please Ethan, I just don't want to hear you reassure me that I'll meet someone and have a normal life because it's what I deserve because I'm such a good person. Blah, blah, blah." She took another drink and then put her glass down. "I'm going to go take a shower, then I'll pack up and go over to my dad's house. I don't want you or John camping out on my couch and get hurt trying to protect me from Helena."

"Alright luv." I'll wait here for you.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Ethan got up to answer it, and he wasn't extremely surprised at who was on the other side.

"Brady, right?" Ethan said while giving his most fake smile.

"Right, and you're Ethan." Brady said giving Ethan back the same fake pleasantry. "Is Kristina here?"

"She's in the shower mate." Ethan took great pleasure in telling this bloke that.

Brady could tell Ethan liked telling him that. Of course he liked it enough that made Brady aware that there was nothing going on between him and Kristina, although it appeared to him Ethan may like to change that. "I can wait." He walked in and past Ethan.

Ethan laughed. "You know mate, I didn't invite you in. I think you should shove off."

"You know, you don't even know me, so what's your problem with me? Is it that you've seen me with Kristina and you're jealous?"

"I've been in Kristina's life for nearly 5 years mate. I don't think I'm jealous of you." Ethan said trying to keep his cool.

"Five years and you still can't seal the deal bud." Brady was intentionally trying to provoke him now to see where he stood.

"There is no 'sealing the deal' mate. Don't you think you're too old for Kristina?"

"No, not really. She's intelligent , funny, sweet. She's pre-law, devoted to her mother and sister, I mean do you know another 21 year old with a better head on their shoulders?" Brady looked in his eyes and he could see he hit a nerve. "What, is that the excuse you've been giving yourself and now you're mad that someone else isn't as hung up about 8 years? But I'd range a guess that you are even a couple years younger than I am." Brady smirked. "Boy, I'd feel pretty stupid if I was you right now."

Ethan was about to reply or throw a punch, of which he wasn't quite sure but he heard the bathroom door open and saw Kristina come out. She had her hair down towel drying it, and had her long robe on. She was beautiful. She walked out and saw Brady.

"Brady? What…" she began to say.

"Kristina look I had to come back and see you."

"You shouldn't be here. Haven't you had enough of this craziness? You shouldn't have to be around this. You shouldn't want to be around this."

"I want to be around you." He walked over and took her hand. "Look, I don't know what's going on between us or around us even, but I do know I like spending time with you and I don't want to stop. Nothing that has happened outweighs the fun I have being with you. I want it to continue, and I think you do too."

"I'm not normal Brady. My life isn't normal." She was shaking her head.

"Kristina, I didn't grow up 'normal' either. I think maybe normal is overrated, and it takes someone who understands abnormal to appreciate it." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help but return his smile. He was so sweet and handsome. She almost forgot Ethan was there. He cleared his throat.

"Look mate, right now there is more going on than you trying to get in her pants." He was clearly irritated.

"Ethan!" Kristina scolded.

"Kristina, you are too young for this guy and all he wants is to take advantage of you." Ethan was frustrated and had no words of his own that would evoke the feelings he was feeling so he fell back on being brutally blunt.

"Take advantage of me?" She looked at him incredulously. "I'm 21 years old Ethan, not 17, no one is going to take advantage of me." She took a breath and walked to her front door and opened it. "Look, I think you should leave right now or we're going to say things we're going to regret.

Ethan held his hands up. "Fine. Let's stop talking about this all together because we should be getting you over to Sonny's anyway."

"I think I can find my way over to my dad's thank you. I need to talk to Brady, so I'll call you tomorrow ok."

"Kristina, you're missing the point of being at your dad's if you wander around Port Charles alone."

"I'll make sure she gets to her dad's safely." Brady chimed in.

Ethan shook his head and turned to leave. "You know what, you're a big girl so you do what you want." He was frustrated and done with this conversation. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Kristina sighed and turned back to Brady. "I'm sorry about that, he really is a very nice guy."

Brady nodded. "I'm sure he is just trying to protect you. Is there something between you two other than just friendship?"

"Oh no, not at all. I had a crush on him when I was a kid but after that we've just been really good friends."

So maybe Ethan is kicking himself now, Brady thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just want to see if I have any competition for your time that I should be aware of seeing as how I'd really like to see more of you."

"Brady, I still don't know if that is the best idea. I mean you've seen the people that I deal with and to be honest the threats don't stop. It's usually one thing after another, after another, and for one thing I do like you and I really don't want anything bad to happen to you, and for another, I really don't want to cost Kate this deal with Titan. She's been very good to me."

"Kristina, would you sit with me for a second?" He pointed to the couch. Kristina walked over and sat down and Brady followed next to her. "You know how I said my father has been through a lot?" She nodded. "Well, my father was brainwashed years and years ago and for a time thought he was a merchant marine, a police detective, an heir to a throne, a priest, and finally half brother to someone so evil I would pay money to see him and Helena go toe to toe." Kristina was wide eyed. "My grandfather was hunted by the ISA for years, after he retired from organized crime, he was thought dead when he was instead held captive on an island with other people that were presumed killed by a serial killer." Brady shook his head. "You know, saying this out loud makes me want to run away from myself, but I'm saying this so you can see I'm not someone that's lived in a bubble. I've had my fair share of crazy and strange and I've got more stories believe me."

Kristina just looked at Brady and couldn't help but smile. "You know, my friend Johnny and I sometimes have compared horror stories from what we call 'growing up mob', but really, I think you should join our group." Kristina and Brady both laughed.

Brady leaned over and swiped some damp hair that fell forward back behind her ear. They held each other's gaze and he leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss unlike any she's shared before. Everyone she's been with has been from either High School or College. This kiss was so strong and sure it made her melt on contact. A moan escaped her as Brady deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. They stayed there for a moment exploring each other's lips until they finally pulled apart. She rested her forehead on his. Brady broke the silence.

"Ok, so are we finally done with the 'my life is too crazy for you' talk?"

"I might need a bit more convincing." She teased.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny's, the next morning.

Kristina came down the stairs in her yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Sonny was less than thrilled to hear her relay the story of her interaction with Helena Cassidine yesterday but was thankful she understood that turning to him was the best move she could have made. He knows she's close with Johnny and given their friendship easily could have turned to him instead. Helena Cassidine was not to be left to amateurs though, even Sonny had to call in favors before making a move because normal tactics may not work the same way on her and she was extremely volatile and lethal. He didn't sleep much last night with thoughts of not only Kristina's safety but Alexis and Molly's as well on his mind. He promised Kristina he would protect Alexis from afar so as not to cause her undue stress.

Then there was the fact that Victor Kiriakis' grandson was the one that brought her over. He seemed nice and professional, showed respect to Sonny, but he did think he was too old for Kristina. He also felt that even though Victor Kiriakis seemed to be semi-retired, his enemies were vast and off of the information he received on him, he recently waged a very public war with Stefano Dimera which is another name Sonny would love to never hear again. Stefano seemed to be evil personified, however seeing that both of these men have grown children and grandchildren did make Sonny wonder about his own future. This partnership of Kate's though, had the potential to bring more problems to Port Charles than he'd like to deal with right now. Jason was going to meet with him first thing this morning to go over strategy on Helena Cassidine, and given the situation, that took priority over the Brady Black situation.

"Morning Dad." Kristina walked over to pour herself some juice that Sonny had on the breakfast bar.

"Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Fine. The bed was really comfortable."

"Well, I don't like the reason that you're here but I do like having you under my roof. I missed so much time with you growing up it's good to have you here with me." He and Kristina's relationship had always been strained but it seemed to grow stronger when Alexis took ill.

"Thanks. Oddly enough I do feel safe here. I know it's for the best for the time being anyway. I probably don't get to know what you are going to do next do I?" Kristina inquired but full well knowing the answer.

"You don't need to worry about anything sweetheart and you're better off just trusting me."

"Ok, well, I guess we'll leave it at that then but Dad, just so you know, I…I don't want anything to happen to you either." She looked at her Dad sincerely.

"I know, but thank you for saying it." He smiled at his daughter.

"Well, I better get going. I have class." Kristina went to grab her bag.

"I thought you were done with your courses for the year?" Sonny asked.

"I am, I have a self defense course today."

"Oh, that sounds good. I didn't know you were taking one."

"Yeah, I thought it might be helpful." She put her bag over her shoulder. "Who am I taking today?"

"Milo." Her dad answered. "He's outside waiting."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

He watched her leave taking note on how grown up she was. He felt pained that he missed so much with her but he was incredibly proud of her too and couldn't help but wonder if he was more of a presence would she have turned out the same.

Kelly's

Brady was finishing his coffee and omelet when Ethan and Johnny walked in. Ethan caught sight of him and tried to burn a hole through him with his eyes. Johnny had heard the details of Kristina asking Ethan to leave so that she could talk to Brady and the crap he was throwing at her (in Ethan's words) so he knew the tension was thick when the two men locked eyes. He ran a check on Brady and he wasn't a choir boy but he wasn't a criminal either. He had a bout with drugs and alcohol that was a handful of years back and has been clean since. He works for his grandfather's company and stood by his grandfathers' side in a war between two very well known families in the organization. The Dimera's and Kiriakis'. Although it appears the war wasn't business related but personal. Kiriakis' being semi-retired but no less dangerous then in their heyday and Dimera's being a family that seems to take pride in manipulation and psychological warfare. This didn't sit well with either Ethan or Johnny that Kristina seemed to be taking up with a man whose family had such a strong enemy. Johnny hated to break it to Ethan though that the parallel between Helena and Stefano was eerily similar.

Brady finished his last bite and put his napkin on the table. He patiently waited for Ethan to inevitably come over to confront him. This town was anything but dull. He wondered if his friend Johnny was going to be an issue as well. He watched as the two men ordered their coffee to go. Ethan's eyes kept going back towards Brady. They received their coffee's and went to leave when Ethan turned around and walked back over to Brady. Brady sat back in his chair and awaited Ethan's verbal assault.

"Kristina is a big girl and if she wants to see you then it's her business but she is my friend so if you do anything to hurt her I will bloody kill you."

"Aren't we past the threatening phase of our relationship Ethan?" Brady retorted with sarcasm. "It's just us now, and I'm going to assume your friend here knows the extent of your feelings for Kristina so why don't you just admit it. You're not mad at me. You're mad at yourself for wasting your five years of friendship with Kristina platonically." He stood up from his table. "If you'd like me to apologize for stepping on your toes, it's not going to happen. Maybe as someone older I'll give you a piece of advice. When you find someone that you like spending time with, that you feel something for, don't waste that. Life's too short for regrets, mate." He smirked and patted Ethan on the arm as he walked past him.

Johnny stepped in front of him. He wasn't sure why he did but he kind of liked this guy. "Look, Brady right?"

"Right, and you're Johnny, Kristina told me about you." Brady acknowledged waiting to see what this man was now going to say.

"Well then I'm going to assume she told you that she's my friend too. I don't have a lot of those so I take that seriously. Ethan may have his issues but bottom line for both of us is we care about Kristina. So, for as long as you're going to be around here let me just tell you this, Helena Cassidine is not to be underestimated. If she approaches Kristina, or if you find yourselves in a situation where you need help, please call me." He handed him his card. "My name is John Zacchara. Let me also suggest you get to know the players in this town if you're going to be sticking around. It would be wise, especially with your grandfather being who he is." John's veiled advice made Brady aware that he was being checked into, which by the look on Johnny's face is what he meant to do.

"My grandfather is a very powerful man, but let me make sure you both also understand that I'm not to be underestimated either." He stared steel at them both but then wavered slightly. "However, I do appreciate the gesture and advice Mr. Zacchara, because I to, care about Kristina."

He put John's card in his back pocket. "See you both around." He made his exit.

"I hate that guy." Ethan said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Ethel, what I really think you hate is that you waited too long to act on your feelings for Kristina."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I'm an idiot okay. I don't know why I've kept my feelings at arms length. I just have, and now…now this bloke is coming in and sweeping her off her feet. What am I supposed to do?"

"Try being honest with her. She may be interested or she may not, but at least you'll know."

"She's already dealing with so much right now with Helena and moving into Sonny's I don't want to add to her plate."

Johnny shook his head. "You know what Ethel. I don't know what the hell you are afraid of but you've liked this girl for years and for some reason you've talked yourself out of being with her in your head. Well, I'm going to tell you that if you aren't honest with her soon, it won't matter."

Later that evening at Sonny's.

Kristina walked in from her day long self defense course. Sonny was already home.

"How was your class sweetheart?" Sonny asked as he put down the papers he was reading.

"It was really good. I wish I had taken one a long time ago. Brady was showing me a few things the other night but didn't really get to finish and they actually went over them in class so it was nice to be able to try those again."

"I heard about that from Jason." He sat down next to her on the couch. "So, can I ask what your relationship with him is?" Sonny wanted to tread carefully because in the past if Sonny said left Kristina would go right so he didn't want to push her towards Brady accidentally.

Kristina's guard went up immediately and she stared at her father. "We are having fun in each other's company." She said slowly, where Sonny could see she took time in choosing each word. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he was with you on the docks, he was with you when you had that incident with Helena Cassidine, and he brought you here to me too. It just seems like you two are spending a good amount of time together."

"We also have plans to go see a movie tonight." Kristina eyed her father to see his reaction. He just turned his head to the side a little which Kristina knew meant he wanted to say something but was holding back. "Speaking of which, I better go get showered and changed I'm running late and he'll be by in a little while." She let this conversation end with that statement and went upstairs.

Docks

"I should have that finalized report on last quarter Monday morning Grandfather." Brady was talking on his cell phone. "Yes, Kate and I went over the previous quarter and the numbers were excellent."

"Pardon me Mr. Black." Helena said as she came up behind Brady, her guard Andreas behind her.

"Grandfather, I'll call you tomorrow." Brady finished his call to give this situation his full attention.

"Mr. Black, please don't hurry on my account, I'm a patient woman." Helena said pleasantly as Brady was trying to end his call.

"Mrs. Cassidine, from what I have learned in my short stay here I wouldn't use patient as a word to describe you." Brady said cooly, trying to make it clear he was not going to play her games.

"My, my, I wouldn't start off by trying to make an enemy of me dear boy. Since you are new to this fair city though, I will allow some leniency to your rudeness."

"Well, normally I wouldn't be so rude to a woman of your years Mrs. Cassidine, however I don't appreciate threats made against my friends." Brady was trying to see how she reacted to being insulted.

"If you're speaking of the young Ms. Corinthos-Davis, I wasn't aware you two were close." Helena seemed to be probing.

"Why would it be of any concern to you who I'm close to?"

"Well, the grandson of the great Victor Kiriakis should be keeping better company don't you think."

Brady stared cautiously at Helena. "So you know my grandfather. Does he know you?"

"We crossed paths once or twice in our early years in Greece. He had a great presence about him, very regal."

"I'll be sure to extend your regards to him and inform him I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." He eyed her then her guard. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

Helena watched Brady leave wondering to herself how life takes such interesting turns.

Sonny's

Milo entered the living room announcing Brady's arrival.

"Send him in." Sonny replied walking to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Mr. Corinthos, nice to see you again." Brady greeted Sonny.

"Brady. Can I get you a drink?" Sonny offered.

"No, I'm good thank you but I would like to speak to you for a moment." He walked over looking up the stairs to make sure Kristina wasn't coming.

"Yeah, what about?" Sonny asked with cautious wonder.

"On my way here I ran into Helena. She was probing to see how close I was with Kristina and she also referenced knowing who my grandfather was."

Sonny really didn't like Helena's sudden interest in his daughter. "What did you say?"

"I turned it back on her wondering what concern it was of hers who I was close to and then she turned the conversation to my grandfather."

Sonny was thinking trying to put together what Helena could possibly be after. He wondered if maybe she was trying to see if Victor Kiriakis would be an issue if she eliminated Brady to get to Kristina.

"What are you thinking?" Brady could see Sonny contemplating something.

"Don't worry about it. But let me ask you this, are you involved in your grandfathers' organizations?"

"If you mean Titan or its subsidiaries, yes. If you are meaning the extensions of his business that he established years ago, then no. I am President of Titan Publishing, that's all." Brady knew what Sonny was looking for.

"What about that little war with Stefano Dimera last year? How involved were you with that?" Sonny asked accusingly waiting for Brady's response.

"Mr. Corinthos, the issues that the Kiriakis' family has with the Dimera family is personal and has nothing to do with territory or power. It was about protecting our family. I would liken it to the issue you're currently having with Helena Cassidine." Brady defended.

"You seem to be a very smart man I will give you that. I can't help but believe you are still a little too 'experienced' for Kristina."

"Really dad, did you think you were too 'experienced' for Brenda? How about Emily?" Kristina came down the stairs.

Brady noticed her dark, skinny leg jeans and red heels that she paired with an off the shoulder white blouse. How could all these people around her think of her as a child. She was a beautiful woman.

"Kristina, I was just asking a question to your friend here." Sonny tried to downplay so as to not get into an argument with his daughter.

"It's one I don't mind answering." Brady offered.

"Well, I mind. You don't have to justify anything to anyone." Kristina grabbed her purse. "Brady, could you wait for me in the foyer please?"

"Kristina, please don't argue on my account." Brady knew this wasn't the time for Kristina to distance herself from her father.

"Brady, please?" She stood firm.

Brady nodded and turned around to wait in the foyer.

"You know what dad, maybe this was a bad idea. If you can't see me as an adult capable of making her own choices than I shouldn't be here."

"Kristina, don't get angry and do or say something you'll regret. You'll only show what I'm talking about which is that your maturity level isn't ready to date someone that is near 30 years old!"

"Really dad, was my maturity level not good enough to give up Yale and come home to be with mom? Or maybe it wasn't good enough when I was holding what was left of her hair back as she vomited for hours on end? Or maybe it was when I would stay in Molly's bed with her as she cried herself to sleep?" She turned to leave but before she walked through the doors she turned back to her dad. "You know dad, I understand that I'm your only daughter, and I understand that you have made our relationship entirely about protecting me but you need to understand that protecting me means against Anthony Zacchara, or Helena Cassidine, not myself. I need to take the good with the bad that life has to offer. That's what called living, and you can respect that or you can not be a part of my life." She opened the doors and walked into the foyer to find Brady leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Fine. Just business as usual." She said through a fake smile.

Brady decided not to push and he led her out of the house.

Later that evening Kristina and Brady were having coffee at Kelly's after the movie.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been the best company." Kristina sipped her coffee and apologized to Brady.

"It's okay. I still enjoyed being out with you tonight." Brady smiled at her.

Kristina returned his smile. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he reached over and took her hand across the table.

"Make me smile even when I don't want to." She interlaced her fingers with his.

"Maybe I'm just trying to remind you to be happy in simple moments. I mean, as someone older you know, giving you advice." He smirked which showed Kristina that he was teasing her.

"It seems that all my life all I've heard is how young I am." She looked at him and then back down at her coffee. "You know, to be honest I do wonder what it is you see in me. I mean, you could have any woman you want, why me?"

Brady looked at her surprised by her question. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Kristina blushed slightly but his intense gaze made her look become more serious.

"You know, I think you've had nearly every person in your life trying to keep you a sheltered girl, and I can't judge really, but I think maybe it has to do with what you went through with your boyfriend at such a young age. Your family and friends are trying to protect you from the world around you. I can't entirely blame them, because I would want to protect you too. It's just I think all their words have embedded in your brain making you think that you aren't a strong, vibrant, intelligent, beautiful woman. That's the woman I see, and that's the woman I have enjoyed getting to know."

In her whole life Kristina could not remember anyone speaking to her the way Brady does. He treats her like a lady, but also like an equal, and as a woman to be desired. With him she isn't a child that doesn't know how she feels, or someone that lacks the maturity to deal with the big, bad world.

Kristina reached over and took Brady's hand. "Come on, I owe you a better time than this."

Brady smiled at her. "You owe me nothing, but I'll follow your lead." He reached into his wallet and pulled out some cash and left it on the table. They walked out of Kelly's but before they rounded the corner Brady pulled on her hand gently to turn her attention around. "Before we head off I just want to do something."

"What is it?" she asked.

He bent down and gently brushed his lips across hers which she responded to and moved herself closer in to his chest and allowed her other hand to gently grip his bicep while his other hand landed at the small of her back softly caressing her. They slowly parted smiling at each other. "That was what I wanted to do."

"Mmmm, that was definitely worth pausing for." Kristina softly kissed him again.

Jake's

"Karaoke night? Really mate?" Ethan rolled his eyes as he and Johnny walked into a crowded Jake's.

"Come on, it will get your mind off of a certain Ms. Davis."

"I really don't feel like it."

"I didn't say you had to get up there and sing Ethel but come on, a bunch of people making fools of themselves definitely stops you from thinking of things so seriously."

Ethan ran his hand through his hair in defeat and he followed his friend to a table, as soon as they sat down Lulu and Dante walked in. Lulu saw her brother and went over to say hello.

"Hey, I haven't seen you at Karaoke night. What brought you out tonight?" Lulu sat down next to her brother.

"John here tricked me. Are you some sort of regular?"

"Oh I love to catch people singing it's a riot. Dante and I try to come whenever he has this night off."

"Hey, the place is pretty crowded you guys mind if we share?" Dante came up and shoved in next to his wife.

"No, not at all Detective." Johnny responded slightly rolling his eyes but trying to contain the police presence on his night out.

"Don't worry John, I'm not here to question you on anything, I'm just here to spend time with my wife." Dante eyed Johnny with his usual distrust but didn't want to ruin Lulu's night. Lulu leaned in and kissed him.

John raised his hand to signal the waitress over when he caught sight of Kristina and Brady walking in. With Ethan's foul mood this had the potential of being a very eventful night, and not in a good way. Dante looked up just then as well and saw his sister come in with someone he didn't know.

"Kristina!" he yelled and stood up to get her attention.

Kristina saw her brother and sister in law sitting at a table with her two best friends and under normal circumstances this would be a no brainer to go and sit with them, but given the mini argument she and Ethan shared yesterday and his obvious dislike of Brady she was sure this was not a good idea. She walked over to greet her brother and Ethan's eyes locked with hers.

Dante hugged his sister when she reached the table. "Hey, seems like I haven't seen you in forever. Whose your friend?" Dante said.

"This is Brady Black. Brady this is my brother Dante." Kristina made the introduction.

"Dante remember I told you about Titan Publishing acquiring Crimson and Brady being here to oversee the transition?" Lulu tried to remind her husband.

"Oh yeah, so you're the President of Titan. Yeah, Lulu has told me about you. It's nice to meet you. Why don't you two join us?"

"Oh yeah, please, it'll be fun." Lulu encouraged.

"I don't know…." Kristina tried to protest and Ethan saw the awkwardness in her stare and the last thing he wanted was to push Kristina away or make her feel uncomfortable around him even if he did hate Brady.

"Luv, the place is a mad house and we'll shove over, it'll be fine." Ethan tried to put her at ease even if he was trying to hide the gritting of his teeth.

Brady noticed the attempt and put a hand on her hip. "It sounds good to me." He reassured her.

Johnny took the moment of calm to move down so they could sit down. Kristina slid in next to Johnny and Brady followed her. The waitress came over and took their order.

"So, how long are you going to be in Port Charles?" Dante asked.

"It's set for a few weeks but I'm enjoying my time here so who knows." Brady answered and reached over to take Kristina's hand under the table. She smiled at him.

Lulu noticed the cute coupling vibe the two were giving off and couldn't help but smile too. "So, has Kristina showed you around all the high points of Port Charles yet?"

"We've hit a few but we still have a few more I'd like to show him. I was tied up today at my self defense class so we didn't have a chance to see anything but a movie tonight."

"You took a self-defense class?" Johnny asked her.

"Yeah, I wanted to have a little more confidence in being able to take care of myself and not always depend on guards or you three to walk around a corner to help me."

"I think that's great, I think every woman should have at minimum a basic knowledge of how to defend themselves against a robber or attacker." Dante chimed in as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Yeah, I was showing her a few things on the docks the other night and she did great." Brady offered.

"You know about self defense?" Ethan asked somewhat snidely.

"My father was a merchant marine and commissioner of the police department so he made sure I learned the importance of being able to take care of myself from a very young age. Plus I did my share of boxing and some wrestling in college."

"Do you still box much?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I try to make it part of my workout."

"Hey, maybe I'll join you while you're in town then because I love to box but not many people like sparring with me. I get a little too into it. I've loved it since I was a kid growing up in Bensonhurst."

"Sure. Sounds good." Brady replied.

Then the sound of 'I'm sexy and I know it' coming from a group of younger men at the front of the bar caught the groups attention. They were pretty good but more than anything it was funny.

Kristina's head was turned with her back to Ethan and from the side he could tell she was smiling that wide open smile of hers that said she was happy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and when Brady put his arm around her shoulder it was all he could do to keep from jumping over the table which Johnny noticed. He downed a large amount of his beer and went to the bar to get something with some more kick to it.

Johnny followed him.

"Look Ethel, if you are going to choose to not tell Kristina about your feelings for her then you better also choose to chill out or you are going to lose her as even your friend."

Ethan clenched his jaw and looked back over to the table where Lulu and Kristina were laughing and trying each other's drinks while Brady and Dante were talking.

"I'm fine mate. I can handle it." He turned back to Coleman and ordered a drink. Johnny walked back over to the table, where Kristina proceeded to try to get him to sing.

"Ha, that's not going to happen." Johnny laughed at her request.

"Come on, you've got a great voice." She prodded.

"What? When did you sing?" Lulu asked laughing.

"We were all hanging out one night and played that 'Don't forget the lyrics' game." Kristina took another sip of her drink while she laughed at John's embarrassment of that bit of information now being made public.

"Hey, in my defense she caught me when I already had a handful of drinks in me." He tried to save face.

Ethan came back and sat down.

"This one here is the one that did by far the best rendition of 'Pour some sugar on me' I've ever heard." He tried to do what he could to loosen Ethan up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Kristina laughed again. "Oh my gosh Lulu you should have seen him."

"I can just imagine. I've seen my dad rocking out when he didn't think anyone was looking." She shook her head as if trying to shake an image out of it.

"Hey, need I remind you both of who won that night, luv, and I'm not even a westerner." He pointed at her.

"Oh please, you kept stealing looks at the cards! That doesn't count."

"Well, in fairness you can't leave cards around Ethan, that is just asking for trouble." Lulu chimed in.

"Besides Ms. Davis, you are the real songbird here." Johnny pointed back to her.

"You're thinking of Molly."

"No, no, no, I have to agree here, I have heard you sing Kristina and you're great." Dante said.

"Why don't you get up there?" Brady prodded her.

"Oh no, I would need another couple drinks in me before I did that." Kristina laughed.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun, and look I'm sure this could be classified as business as you'd be entertaining Brady here too." Lulu teased.

"Really, then why don't you do it with me?" Kristina gave back.

"Oh no, no, no." Lulu waved her hands.

"Ahh, she got you there babe." Dante teased his wife.

"Whose side are you on?" Lulu shot back dumbfounded.

"Hey, I've got my sister in front of me and my wife beside me, I'm neutral." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright that settles it, I'm going to sing a song and you're going to sing it with me. Excuse me." Kristina scooted past Brady and went over to the song book.

"Oh no, no, no." Lulu shoved Dante out of the bench and ran after Kristina.

Brady laughed. "Do you think she'll do it?" he asked Dante.

Dante grimaced a little as if trying to decide.

"Once Kristina sets her mind to something there is no stopping her." Ethan chimed in and then drank down the rest of his drink.

Brady watched Ethan trying his best to not stare him down. "Well, I'll have to remember that." Brady drank his club soda.

"Can we get you something stronger there?" Johnny asked.

"No, I'm good thanks. I'm driving something precious around tonight." He aimed that more at Ethan than Johnny.

"So, you're liking my sister I take it." Dante let a small grin escape him.

"Yeah, she's great. I've enjoyed every moment of getting to know her since I've been in town."

Ethan could feel his blood pressure rising and just continued to stew in his seat.

"Yeah, she definitely has a spark about her. We didn't grow up together or anything but as her brother I still have to give you the warning to treat her right, she's a special girl."

"I will. She's a wonderful woman." He accented the word woman so everyone knew that was how he saw her. It amazed him how everyone in Kristina's life still saw her as a girl. Just then the music starting again caught all their attention. They all turned around to see the ladies with microphones and Lulu smiling but still shaking her head as if saying 'why am I doing this'.

_(Kristina)Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealio?_

_(Lulu)I love when it's all too much  
>5 a.m. turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

_[Chorus]  
>Party crasher, panty snatcher<br>Call me up if you a gangsta (Kristina winked at John)  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be (never be)anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

"They're good." Dante said smiling at his wife on stage.

The crowd of people were congregating around the stage so it blocked the men's view. Brady stood up.

"I'm going to get a closer look."

"I'll go with you." Dante said and the two made their way a little closer to the ladies singing.

"That guy is just irritating the piss out of me." Ethan said.

Johnny looked at his friend and wondered if this was the wisest thing to say. "You know, I'm wondering if it is more him or the fact that you are mad at yourself for not telling Kristina how you feel about her and now she has this guy around her that I have to say, seems to be a good guy and the kind of guy we've all told her she deserves."

Ethan downed the rest of his beer. "I think it's an act. He's talking all sweet and 'precious' tonight but he was talking about me 'sealing the deal' with her last night, so he's not the gentlemen he's letting on to be mate."

"From the background check I've done he's doesn't seem to be a one night stand kind of guy. I mean, he's been married and only two other women popped up that he's had steady relationships with. You either need to be honest with Kristina and see where the chips fall or let this go and accept it."

Ethan let Johnny's words sink in and watched as the music stopped and Kristina and Lulu got off stage to applause and whistles and made their way over to Dante and Brady each giving them a respective kiss.

"You were great. Do you have any more hidden talents I should know about?" Brady teased Kristina.

"Well, I can't reveal all of my secrets at once, where is the mystery in that." She smiled teasing him back and then placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I do love a good mystery." He squeezed her around her waist.

"I'm going to grab another drink. Do you want anything?" She asked him.

"No, I'm good. I think I'm going to step into the men's room for a second."

"Ok, I'll meet you back at the table." She turned to make her way through the crowd of people to get to the bar. She made it to the bar and yelled out for Coleman.

"Yes Ms. Kristina, what can I get for you?"

"You know, how about a Coleman surprise? I want something sweet with just a little kick."

"Sweet with a kick, sounds like you sweetheart." He smiled at her. "I'll think of something, give me one second." He said pouring some shots for some other patrons.

"Sure." She leaned an arm on the bar and waited. A young man about her age came over to her, he was strong looking, like he spent a lot of time in the gym, and very tan with dark brown hair perfectly coifed.

"Hey, I've got to tell you that you sounded great up there." He said looking more at her chest than her face. "But more than anything you looked great up there. Can I buy you a drink baby?"

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know thanks but I'm good."

"I'm good too baby, why don't you let me show you?"

Kristina didn't know whether to laugh or take a shower, this guy was giving her the sleaziest lines she'd ever heard. "Thanks, but I'll pass." She shook her head. Coleman handed her drink to her on the counter just then. "Thanks Coleman."

"Sure thing Ms. Kristina." He went back to the stack of people in front of him.

"Kristina, is it?" The guy stepped in front of her as she tried to go back to the table.

"Not for you. Move please." She was more sternly this time because this guy just wasn't getting it.

He smiled and took the drink out of her hand and put it back on the bar while maintaining a grip on her hand. "Come on how about getting to know me better?"

"How about you let me go?" She pulled her hand away.

Brady walked out of the bathroom and looked over to the table and saw Johnny, Ethan, Lulu and Dante all talking but no Kristina. He looked back over to the bar and spotted her at the far end talking to someone. He could only see her face but she didn't look happy. He started walking over when he saw her hand pull away from the man. He began to back her into the corner with his body and Brady began shoving his way through the crowd never taking his eyes off of her when all of a sudden he saw her force her palm into his nose and then knee him in the groin. He couldn't believe she just did that. He was both amazed and proud. She walked around the man doubled over and picked her drink back up then made her way out of the corner and caught sight of Brady. They hurried toward each other.

"Did you see me? I did it, I actually did it!" She was a ball of nerves but so excited that she actually got out of something herself.

"I did, you were great!" He hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I just can't believe I actually did it. I mean he kept hitting on me and then wouldn't take no for an answer and then he started to back me into the corner and I just did it!"

"I knew you could." He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back. "Come on, let's get you back to the table."

They made their way back to the group and sat down. Lulu noticed Kristina looked flushed and nervous. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just that I just got to use some of the self defense stuff Brady taught me."

"Why don't you take a sip of your drink to try and calm your nerves down." Brady recommended.

"What are talking about? What happened?" Dante's concern peaked as did Ethan and Johnny's.

"This guy was hitting on me at the bar and wouldn't take no for an answer, and he started to back me into the corner and…"

"And where the hell were you?" Ethan asked Brady accusingly.

"I was across the…" Brady began.

"No, don't answer that. Ethan stop!" Kristina warned and Ethan just held up his hand to let it go.

"Anyway…" she sternly looked at Ethan. "when he backed me into the corner I shoved my palm into his nose and then kneed him. But I did it myself, I got away by myself!"

"That's so great Kristina!" Lulu said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you." Dante reiterated. "But could you point this guy out to me because he needs a reminder that you don't do that to women."

"Yeah, I'll go with you mate." Ethan chimed in.

"Me too." Johnny offered finishing his beer.

"Guys look, this isn't about what you want to do to this guy, it's about what Kristina did. I for one think it's great you took care of yourself." Lulu smiled reassuringly.

"I do too. I knew you could do it." Brady reached out and took hold of Kristina's hand as if giving her his support.

"Thank you." She looked back at her friends. "Let's just go back to having fun and celebrating what a bad ass I am." She held up her glass and the others followed suit and clinked with her. Another person got up to sing and they started to listen again. About half way through Brady excused himself to grab another drink. Ethan watched him walk to the bar and then quietly followed while everyone's backs were turned.

Brady walked up and ordered a club soda and then walked over to where the man was sitting at a table wincing in pain still. He knelt down so he was face to face with him and also so hopefully Kristina wouldn't see him.

"You feeling better yet bud?" Brady's cold stare was unmistakable.

"Who are you?" The man asked leaning back from Brady's stare.

"I'm the guy that is only going to tell you once that you don't push yourself onto women, especially the one you just did. You stay away from her, you don't look at her, or even breathe the same air as her. If you don't leave now, you're going to have a hell of a lot harder pounding than you just got. Do I make myself clear?" Brady said clenching both his jaw and his fists.

The man had enough sense to know when it was time to call it a night. He nodded his head and got up and left. Brady walked back to the bar to get his drink and turned around and was face to face with Ethan.

"I still don't trust you mate, but" he paused, "Kristina is my friend and I want to keep it that way so I'm going to respect her choice of being around you."

"Thank you." He looked back at him. "For what it's worth I can see you are struggling with us spending time together, and I guess for that I am sorry, but I really can't be sorry for being with Kristina. I really do care about her."

Ethan didn't really like Brady reading his feelings for Kristina, but he had to reluctantly admit that he seemed to be at least half way decent. "Well, I guess we'll just see what happens." Ethan turned and walked back to the table. Brady wondered if Ethan's feelings ran deep than how deep did Kristina's run for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning at the Crimson offices.

Kristina and Brady grabbed breakfast at Kelly's and then made their way to Crimson together. Lulu was already there and Ethan was talking to her at her desk.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kristina smiled politely but warily since Ethan hadn't been himself the last few days. She knew he didn't approve of Brady and figured he was being protective since Brady is older than even him.

"Nothing. I just ran into Lulu this morning getting coffee and walked her up. But, since I'm here do you have a minute luv?" he asked sincerely.

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"Is there anywhere we could talk?" he said looking at Brady.

"I've got to start making some calls anyway. I'll head in to my office." Brady said.

"You know there are a few things I need to update you on so I'll go with you." Lulu offered.

"Thanks." Kristina said to them both then walked over to put her coffee down on her desk while they left the room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Look luv, I know I've been acting weird lately and I wanted to say I'm sorry. It's just, I guess I'm a little protective of you. I mean, we've been friends a long time and this Brady guy comes in and seems to take my place as the one you turn too, and well, I guess my ego just took a hit." He didn't know why but he just couldn't admit his true feelings to her.

"You know I'll always need you Ethan. You've always been there for me, it's just now I'd really like to see what happens with Brady but that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. I'll always need you. Now what I don't need is you being all 'big brother' on me because Brady is older than me. That might be your hang up but it isn't his so I'd like you to respect that and be nice to him. He hasn't done anything wrong."

He knew she was right, Brady hadn't done anything for him to hate him really. He also wondered if she really saw him as a 'big brother' now and nothing more. "You're right luv. I've been unfairly cold towards him but," he stood up and put his finger under her chin, "I don't think anyone is good enough for you." He arched his eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. "I'll let you get back to work, I'll see you later luv." He walked out.

Slightly puzzled by Ethan's behavior Kristina wasn't quite sure what to make of it. If she didn't know better she'd think he had feelings for her, real feelings. She shook the thought out of her head since she knew that wasn't it. She went to sit down at her desk when the elevator opened. She expected to see Kate walk in but instead she saw Mr. Kiriakis and two other men by his side.

"Mr. Kiriakis, what a surprise. I wasn't aware you'd be with us today." She was caught off guard and wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Yes, well, I needed to discuss a few things with my grandson. Is he in?" Victor asked.

"Yes he is, I'll show you the way." She rounded the corner and led the men down the hall. Brady's door was open and Lulu was standing near the entrance as if about to leave. "Excuse me, Brady, but your grandfather is here to see you."

Brady stood up looking puzzled. "He is?" Then Victor rounded the corner with Nico and Alec by his side. That was never a good sign. "Grandfather, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, well, something came up suddenly and I needed to discuss it with you."

"We'll leave you two alone." Lulu quickly offered and Kristina followed her out. She didn't have a good feeling about this but tried to swallow down the alarms going off in her head.

The door closed and Victor stepped further in. "Were you planning on telling me you came across Helena Cassidine."

Brady looked at his grandfather with wonder. "How did you know about Helena?"

"I caught her name as you were hanging up the other day. I know who Helena Cassidine is and what she is capable of, and I also began checking to see what has gone on here the last week to put you in contact with her." He sat down on the couch. "Were you planning on telling me that you've had guns drawn on you and threats made by Helena?"

"No, actually I had no such plans grandfather. I can take care of myself and I don't need you to keep tabs on me. I haven't needed that in a very long time." He took a seat next to him on the couch. "So, why don't you tell me what has you worried enough that you brought Nico and Alec down here?"

Victor knew Brady wasn't just going to accept his word on this matter but he had hoped. "Brady, I know you've ordered the background on Helena. I'm assuming you've had a chance to read it?"

Brady wasn't surprised that his grandfather knew of his request to their attorney that a dossier be made on Helena Cassidine and sent to him. It was just vintage Victor, he was keeping a closer eye on things than anyone knew. "Yes, actually I read it yesterday."

"That report does not even cover what she is capable of or the evil that she represents. If you thought Stefano was the most dangerous opponent you could face in this life you would be wrong. Helena is in a class all of her own." He stood up. "Being so far away from Salem my reach is at a disadvantage to protect you. You need to leave her be. You also need to leave Kristina Corinthos be."

"Grandfather, I am a fully grown man, and you do not dictate what woman I choose to have at my side. Kristina and I are enjoying the time we are spending together and I will continue that as long as we both choose." He stood up to stand in front of Victor. "Furthermore, I do not need you to protect me."

"That's where you're wrong Brady. Because if you've already come onto Helena Cassidine's radar then grown man or not she sees you as expendable cannon fodder. Your life is nothing to her. The only thing that may make her think twice…is me." The tone of his voice and look on Victor's face was dead serious and he knew it was coming from a place of concern for him. It was the same look he had when he went to meet Stefano to broker peace instead of allowing Brady to go.

"Grandfather, it's not that I don't appreciate your concern. I do. I am also beginning to understand what a formidable enemy Helena can be, but I'm not going to run scared. In fact I actually want to extend my stay in Port Charles. Crimson is a thriving magazine and I think it can be developed into the flagship for Titan. I would like to oversee that. However, not to sidestep the obvious, I have begun to care about Kristina and I would like to spend more time here, especially if Helena is threatening her."

"Brady, whatever fight she has with Helena isn't yours and isn't one I want you to be a part of." Victor said sternly and with slight frustration.

"Well regardless of your want Grandfather, it appears it will be. So, you can either support my choices or we can call this a day now." He mirrored Victor's stern tone and the two engaged in a silent battle of wills. After a few moments Victor broke the silence.

"Well, I had been hoping this would have gone differently but given that I know you so well I did come up with a plan B." He walked over to Brady's desk and sat down pulling out some folded documents in his coat. "Let me show you some things."

A few hours later.

"I can't believe they've been in there this long. Do you think this is bad news for Crimson?" Kristina asked Lulu.

"I don't know. Victor had a very serious look on his face and it didn't look pleasant. I'm glad Kate called in that she had a last minute morning meeting in Manhattan that she had to attend. I'd hate to throw that into the mix of whatever is going on in there." She pointed towards Brady's office.

Just then the Victor and Brady appeared behind them.

"I apologize for disrupting your morning ladies." Victor said politely.

"Oh, Mr. Kiriakis, it was no problem at all. Is there anything we can assist you with?" Lulu offered.

"Actually yes. Could you arrange a suite here for me? I will be staying in Port Charles a few days. I will also require one for my pilot and each of my guards."

"Surely. It would be my pleasure."

Victor handed her a card. "Here is the number for my pilot he can assist you with arranging for my things to be brought over from the jet."

"I'll take care of it." Lulu took the card and immediately picked up the phone.

"I have to run a few errands but I will update you tonight at dinner Brady." Victor turned to Kristina. "I would like it if you would join us Kristina, if it's not too short notice."

"Oh, no, not at all. I'd love to, thank you." She was caught very off guard.

"Very well. I will see you both then." Victor turned to leave and Brady and Kristina watched as the elevator doors closed.

"Not to sound ungrateful or suspicious or anything but is there a reason he invited me to dinner with you?" She asked Brady.

Brady exhaled and smiled. "Well, I think my grandfather would like to get to know you better since I'm going to spending a bit more time in Port Charles and I've told him how much I've enjoyed the time we've spent together."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. He definitely has a presence about him. It isn't scary it's very, I don't know powerful and captivating almost."

"Does it remind you of your dad?"

"No, and maybe that's because he's my dad that I don't see him that way. My friends though have said that they feel scared when they first meet him."

"I've heard that too about my grandfather. I guess it just comes from what they've gone through in that life."

The docks near the Spoon Island launch.

Victor had been standing there looking at Wyndemere for almost 30 minutes. It was captivating. It reminded him of an estate back home in Greece. An estate he had nearly forgotten. It amazed him how the moments in one life can seem like a whole other life when separated by decades. Could his life be coming full circle? The click of female shoes broke his train of thought. He turned and a few feet away Helena stood staring at him with her guard Andreas behind her. For a brief moment he saw a softness in her expression almost like a warm blanket wrapped around her. He turned his body more fully and his guards took to either of his sides. Her expression returned to ice and steel with a smile that was dripping venom.

"It's been a long time Victor dear."

"Yes it has. You look lovely." His words were sweet but his demeanor was guarded.

"Thank you. You look as handsome as ever. You know, I recently ran into a young man that I couldn't place why his chiseled features and olive skin rang so familiar with me. Then, I placed it. It was you. It was your face from all those years ago when I first laid eyes on you in the garden."

"Yes, that was my grandson, which I'm sure you are aware of now." Victor was steering her from memory lane to precisely why he is here now.

"Yes, handsome boy he is, a tad disrespectful but that must be his American upbringing. He would do well to choose his friends a bit better, as I'm sure you are aware he seems to be engaged in a relationship with Sonny Corinthos daughter."

"Yes, I am aware. I am also aware that she is currently in your line of fire, for whatever reason and it is really of no consequence to me. However, I have come to Port Charles to make you aware that my presence will be felt here. My grandson or anyone he cares about will come to no harm." His cool demeanor gave way for a moment to a very small smile. "You of course would feel the same way if you felt the need to protect your grandson Nikolas or great grandson Spencer is it?"

Helena's smile disappeared as she clearly read Victor's implication. "You'd be wise not to make an enemy of me Victor."

"You'd be wise to remember who you're dealing with. You are well aware that I know no bounds when it comes to protecting my family. I will not play a cat and mouse game with you as you've enjoyed over the years with Luke Spencer. Consider this your one and only warning. Stay away from my grandson, stay away from Kristina Corinthos, or Sonny Corinthos will be the least of your worries."

Helena smiled. "Why would I want to harm a Cassidine heir? Kristina is after all the granddaughter of Mikkos."

Victor could see wheels turning in her devious mind but he wasn't quite sure where they were heading. "You heard my warning." He nodded his head. "Good day Helena."

"Good day Victor." She watched him and his guards leave. She can't say she is surprised to see him here. Once she found out it was his grandson that was keeping company with Kristina she knew a reunion would happen at some point. When she looked into those cool blue eyes for a moment she was transported back to a garden in Greece oh so many years ago. She shook her head at the memory. Nostalgia is for fools and she had more important things to think about. Victor's immediate presence is a complication. She knew if any harm came to Brady she'd come into his orbit however she thought she would have a few days head start at the very least. Time to reassess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning at Sonny's

Bernie was meeting with Sonny when Kristina came downstairs ready to head to work. They immediately stopped talking and she was used to that, it meant business was being discussed.

"Morning Dad." Kristina said as she grabbed for a glass of orange juice.

"Morning sweetheart. There are some fresh pastries in the kitchen if you'd like some." He replied.

"Thanks, but I'm going to meet Brady for breakfast at Kelly's."

Sonny looked at Bernie, and stood up from behind his desk. "Sweetheart do you know if Brady's grandfather is in town?"

Kristina looked at him suspicious. "Yes, he arrived yesterday morning. I had dinner with he and Brady last night. Why?"

"I had heard that he might be and I just wanted to see if you'd seen him." He tried to play it off calmly but Kristina could see something in his eyes.

"Do you have something against Brady's grandfather now?" She probed accusingly.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kristina there is no need to get defensive okay. I just asked if he was in town. I have no issue with Brady's grandfather so get that look off your face like you're about to you know say something that you'll regret." He gave her his stern father eyes.

"Look Dad, I know who Mr. Kiriakis used to be in your world but he isn't in that world anymore. Please just leave him alone okay." She looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I'm running late. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day." He said simply wishing he had a better handle on how to communicate with his daughter.

"You too." She grabbed her purse and walked out to Milo waiting in the foyer.

"Victor Kiriakis may be 'retired' but he isn't out of the organization entirely no matter what his grandson believes." Bernie offered.

"Or what his grandson is telling my daughter." Sonny walked back to his desk. "I just don't see why he'd buy those two shipping warehouses from the Cruz brothers and the harbor master saying his yacht was going to port here for an extended period of time."

"From the other rumblings I'm hearing I don't think the warehouses are going to be the last purchases. For whatever reason he's coming into Port Charles hard and fast." Bernie replied.

Sonny contemplated what his next move should be. Normally he would confront strong and with numbers so that this person knew who ran the majority of the territory in Port Charles but Victor Kiriakis wasn't a normal situation.

"Get Jason to meet me at my office in an hour and make contact with Victor and request a meeting this afternoon at the restaurant."

"I'll get on it." Bernie made his exit to make arrangements.

Later that morning at Crimson

Kristina was having Brady sign some documents Diane sent over. She was leaning over his shoulder as he sat at his desk, and he noticed her hair smelled like berries and vanilla as a trace of it grazed his cheek. He tilted his head towards her and unintentionally glanced at the curve of her breast as it was slightly exposed with her leaning over. He fought the urge to take her in his arms, passionately kiss her, and make love to her right then and there. He's enjoying all the time they've spent together the last few weeks and now his feelings are growing more passionate. Each night when they say goodbye he is finding it harder and harder to let her go, he just didn't want to rush her and wasn't sure where she was in their relationship.

"Ok, this is the last one." Kristina said putting the last document in front of Brady. "For now anyway."

"Well, I'm here when you need me." He signed the last one and handed it to her.

"I'll get these back over to Diane this afternoon on my way out."

"Do you want to grab some dinner tonight?" He asked her standing up and facing her.

"Oh, I would but I made plans to help Ethan tonight over at the Haunted Star. He's short a waitress and needed some help." She felt like she had been neglecting Ethan lately and didn't want him to think that he wasn't still important to her.

"So, are you going to be wearing a short little cocktail dress while you're waitressing?" Brady grinned mischievously at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Returning his smile. "Yes, actually it is. It's black and white and has a slit up to here." She pointed to the top of her thigh. Brady followed her finger and just imagined what she'd look like in it. "If you'd like, I can see if I can borrow it?" She raised her eyebrows as if challenging him to see what he'd say.

Brady contemplated for a second, laughed a little and then shook his head. "No, tempting as it is I don't think I'd be able to control myself any longer if I saw you in it."

Kristina paused for a second wondering if he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. Her body was aching to be with Brady, her only hesitation was the thought of how much more experienced he is than she, and if she'd disappoint him. She bit her lip slightly and swallowed before replying. "Who said that you had to control yourself at all?" She gave him a soft and sincere smile as her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Brady slowly closed the gap between them looked into her eyes. He opened his mouth to reply when his grandfather came in. He stepped back and cleared his throat as if swallowing his words. "Grandfather." He greeted.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Victor politely asked.

"Oh no, Mr. Kiriakis, I was just heading down to copy anyway. I'll leave you two alone." Kristina tried to control the blush she was sure was in her face as she tried to make her exit.

They watched the door close and Victor turned back to Brady. "I need to update you on a few things."

"Sure." He replied and his grandfather sat down in front of Brady's desk, as Brady returned to his seat.

"The purchase went through this morning without incident and I now own 20% of ELQ stock." He opened the file he was holding. "I also have a deal pending for you to take over Nikolas Cassidine's seat on the board of General Hospital. It's been vacant for a while and they had not moved on replacing it but their minds were changed this morning." He handed him some documents. "These are also the pending offers I have out on two more buildings that I'm expecting to hear on this afternoon. These are in addition to the two I purchased yesterday."

Brady looked over the papers. "Grandfather are you really wanting to plant yourself so strongly in Port Charles? I really don't want you to do this to simply make yourself visible to Helena Cassidine on my account."

"Brady, I need to be more than just visible to Helena. You've caught her attention and for as long as you are here unfortunately you are in danger. I know you are a grown man and can take care of yourself, however many a grown man has lost their life at Helena's hand. I need you to take her threat seriously."

"I have and I do understand grandfather. I am more concerned for Kristina given what I've learned about the animosity between Kristina's mother and Helena." Brady looked seriously at his grandfather.

"I took the liberty to warn her against harming Kristina as well, I just don't know if she heeds that warning as seriously as the one against harming you knowing what would befall her family as well if that happened." Victor stood up. "I am expecting these purchases to come under more scrutiny than just Helena's so be prepared for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Port Charles is a major hub for organized crime on the East Coast. My name has not been heard in many years in this area and with the amount of recent purchases I'm making I expect at least a few visits from individuals wondering my intentions."

Brady stood up. "Grandfather…"

"Don't concern yourself Brady. This is nothing I have not handled many times before. Nico and Alec will be with me wherever I go in Port Charles. Dimitri and Gabriel arrived this morning and Dimitri will be with you for the time being and Gabriel will be following in plain clothes from a distance."

Brady looked at his grandfather for a moment before speaking. "Grandfather, in your years in Greece did you cross paths with Helena Cassidine? You seem just as alarmed if not more dealing with Helena as you were with Stefano Dimera."

Victor took a deep breath looked at his grandson. He had great respect for him and the man he's become. He hasn't spoken of Helena to anyone in nearly 45 years and part of him had words just on the tip of his tongue ready to come out, and the other part of him reverts to stoic steel. It's what has helped him survive all these years. Emotion will get the better of you and leads to sloppiness. He had to maintain logic and detachment to his memories to survive the coming onslaught. "I have some things to take care of, I will check in with you later." He gave his grandson a look that let him know it wasn't that he didn't want to tell him, it just wasn't the time yet, and Brady accepted his answer with a nod.

Sonny's office

Jason walks in.

"I got your message. Has Victor accepted the meeting?"

"I received confirmation from Bernie that he did. He should be here in a little while." He opened the file on his desk and showed Jason the various properties Victor has purchased and his pending sales.

"I also just found out he's purchased ELQ stock. It looks like he's sticking around Port Charles for a while."

"It doesn't make a lot of sense though. Why would the Kiriakis empire be making all these moves now? He's been inactive for a very long time right?" Jason asked.

"Yes and no. From the report I received from Bernie he's still got his hands in certain things but maintains a very lengthy distance in order to keep his hands very clean. He has many branches of his organization overseas and on the West Coast. He keeps a very low profile in the Chicago area but has stayed out of the majority of the East Coast which is why we haven't had any issue with him, until now." Sonny pauses and sits back in his chair. "I'll tell you what though Jason, the way he handles his organization is something I'd love to do myself somehow. He isn't hounded by police, he's very respected in the business world, his family is safe and growing, I actually admire him and I don't admire many."

Jason nodded his head. He wondered how Victor was able to manage such a feat. He'd give anything to be able to be a father to Jake and not worry about having a family with Sam, or the safety or Carly and her children. He had to push those thoughts out of his head though, it wasn't the time. "What do you think he wants?"

Sonny rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." He paused and took a drink. "He and his grandson had dinner with Kristina last night, and the respect I have won't save him if he thinks he's going to use my daughter to get to me." Sonny said with cold resolve.

Jason shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense though Sonny. He has no need to grow his empire and if a low profile is what he maintains then Port Charles wouldn't be a wise move for him and neither would purchasing these properties or planting his feet as quickly as he has here. There has to be something else going on that we aren't seeing."

Wyndemere

Helena was sitting in a large chair as her body guard Andreas rubbed her shoulders.

"At first I thought Victor's presence would be a hindrance, however in reassessing my plans I actually believe things will work out even better than I originally planned. It can in no way be pinpointed to me, it will just be an accident of nature." Helena closed her eyes relishing in the movement of Andreas' pressure on her shoulders.

"I will take care of everything tonight Madam."

"Very well, I will also take leave for a short time from Port Charles to ensure that Mr. Corinthos' believes my presence is no longer a threat to his daughter. Hopefully this will promote her return to her own quarters and make my plan easier to implement."

Sonny's office

Max knocked on the door and announced Victor's arrival. Jason stood to Sonny's right in his usual position. He watched Victor enter flanked by his own guards on either side. He's met many head's of organizations over the last nearly two decades working for Sonny but there was something different about Victor. His demeanor was confident and poised yet very calm. Given what Jason's learned about him he had to admit that he admired the way he structured his life. He had a family and watched it grow safely. He didn't believe that was possible yet this man did it.

Sonny stood up. "Mr. Kiriakis. Thank you for meeting with me." Sonny stated calmly but had his guard up not really knowing what Victor's intentions were.

"Mr. Corinthos, you may call me Victor. I have to say I wasn't surprised by your request and had you not sent your associate to contact me I would have been in contact with you myself."

"You can call me Sonny. Please sit." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and then sat back down in his chair behind the desk. When both men were seated he continued. "So then, you and I both know we have some things to talk about."

"I assume you are wondering about my recent purchases that puts me in the middle of your territory."

"You could say that. I am wondering more what your intentions were in having dinner with my daughter." Sonny stared at Victor trying to read him.

Victor gave a slight smile. "I wanted to get to know the lady that has my grandson not worrying about guns being drawn on him or threats being thrown at him by Greek royalty." He let his eye wander to Jason for a moment letting it be known that he knew it was him that drew a gun on Brady.

Sonny noticed. "What happened between my associate Jason and your grandson was just a misunderstanding. The issue with Helena Cassidine has me concerned too. She's keeping a low profile and staying hidden within Wyndemere or somewhere else. I only heard of her surfacing once and that was in a confrontation with your grandson on the pier."

"She surfaced at least one other time and that enabled me to give her a warning to stay away from Brady or her family would suffer the consequences. I included a warning to stay away from Kristina as well since Brady seems to care a great deal for her." Victor replied.

Sonny didn't like going after the family of his enemies. Women and children were labeled off limits but hopefully it was a warning that never had to be made good on being that his own life was entangled with the Cassidine's. "I appreciate you including Kristina in your warning. I want you to know that I respect you and what you've accomplished in this organization and outside of it, but my daughter and my family is my number one priority, so anyone that poses a threat to her or them, will be dealt with by me." His tone was very serious and reserved.

"I would expect nothing less." He paused and looked at Jason then back to Sonny. "I feel the same way about my grandson. That is why you will notice my presence in Port Charles. Brady won't be leaving anytime soon and I will not allow threats of any kind to be made towards him. Since he's already had a few altercations I felt it necessary to make my presence known to anyone that would be naïve enough to think I would leave my grandson blowing in the wind." His stare was calm and stoic, yet not mistakenly deadly. "To ease your mind, make no mistake that I have absolutely no interest in your business here. Your organization is too public and quite honestly my empire has no use for it. My interest is my grandson. He will not be touched, he will not be harmed, and whether it be Helena or anyone else that dares defy my warnings they will feel the full force of my wrath."

Sonny and Jason both could feel the intensity of Victor's statement some of it directed at them and some of it letting them know of his intentions towards Helena should she provoke him by going after Brady. Sonny leaned back in his chair. "It's my turn to say that I would expect nothing less. I have no beef with your grandson as long as he treats my daughter with the respect she deserves. I actually appreciate the way he's protected her recently and for that he has my gratitude."

"He's a good man, and he seems to be quite taken with your daughter. I had my reservations at first upon hearing of this given that I worked hard to ensure that no member of my family is touched by the business that I found myself involved in at a very young age. However, upon having dinner with her I find her to be a refreshing, highly intelligent, and a seemingly very responsible young woman that appears to have aspirations that have nothing to do with your organization."

"I am very proud of my daughter." Sonny said, slightly surprised by Victor's words to describe his daughter. Of course, he thought all those things himself but part of him does still see her as a headstrong teenager looking for attention and seeking to get a reaction whether it be good or bad.

"As long as Brady is involved with Kristina my protection extends to her as well. I know you are more than capable of protecting her yourself against any enemy from rival organizations however Helena isn't an enemy of that caliber. She is beyond the threat of violence against herself she doesn't see you as a real threat. She will slit a throat without care to who it angers if it suits her purposes. She also has the ability to launch plans that don't see fruition for years. I have done my research and I know what she did to Laura Spencer and Lucky Spencer. Both lost years of their lives with their loved ones thinking them dead. Nothing is as it seems with the Cassidines."

Sonny studied Victor's words. He wasn't used to being spoken about in such a manner. It was like he was of no importance in Helena's eyes by the way Victor was speaking. Unfortunately he knew it was true. Except for storming Wyndemere all attempts he's made to get Helena's attention have failed. She was ignoring him. "Have you crossed paths with Helena before?" He asked curious.

"I have dealt with the Cassidine's before many years ago. They are a brand of evil that you cannot even imagine." He said icily.

Sonny looked at Jason and Jason nodded silently. Sonny leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He wasn't used to being in this position but knew Victor was right. It didn't mean he was going to cower and stay in the shadows but he was going to allow Victor to take the lead here. "You have my support. If you need anything my organization is at your disposal to take on Helena."

Victor nodded in acknowledgement. "I hope this situation is uneventful however I appreciate your offer." He stood up to leave. "It's been nice meeting with you Sonny. I hope this issue with Helena disappears and nothing more comes of it, for both Brady and Kristina's sake."

"I do too. I appreciate what you're doing here and contact me if you need anything." Sonny stood up and nodded towards Victor.

Victor and his guards turned and left leaving Jason and Sonny. Jason made his way back around the desk and stood in front of Sonny.

"You trust what he's saying." It was more of a statement than a question that Jason made.

"I do. There is something different about him. I can see how he's gotten as far as he has. We aren't going to be blind or stupid but we'll give him some leeway. I do think Brady is his main priority not Kristina but Kristina is included because of the feelings he sees his grandson having for her." He sat back down. "I still don't know how I feel about that."

"He seems like a good man Sonny. We've run a check on Brady Black and he's legitimate in all his dealings. On the personal side he's been married once and has only had one other serious relationship to the best of what the report can find. There was also something about the way he grabbed Kristina and shielded her from my gun when he didn't know what I would do. It was his instinct to protect her. I think that says a lot."

Sonny stared off thinking about what Jason said. Something just didn't feel right about all this. Whatever is going on between Brady and Kristina notwithstanding, he couldn't help but feel that Brady's presence in Kristina's life may do more harm than good.

Later that evening at the Haunted Star

Kristina brought a drink order up to the bar for Ethan to fill. "You're pretty busy tonight. I haven't seen this place this busy in a long time."

"Well maybe they heard I was going to have the prettiest waitress in Port Charles helping me tonight." Ethan smiled charmingly at Kristina. She looked incredibly sexy tonight in her sequined black cocktail dress and red bow tie. It was hard for him to concentrate on work. He must have messed up on half a dozen drinks watching her walk around the floor.

Kristina smiled back at him. "Hey buddy, I'm no waitress, I'm a substitute."

"Luv, you are no one's substitute." He gave her a look that could not be misinterpreted. Kristina felt herself swallow hard and scrunch her eyes slightly contemplating how forward Ethan was being. She didn't say anything more and just watched Ethan fill her tray with drinks. "I think you're ready now luv."

"Thanks."

The night passed by uneventful. Business picked up even more and Ethan and Kristina didn't have an opportunity to discuss any of the feelings they were either having or wondering if the other was having. Around 1am they closed the place down and the other waitress and the dealers left after they all had a few shots together to close the night. It was Luke's tradition that Ethan didn't break.

"Man, I'm kind of wired now. You'd think I'd be exhausted but I've got a second wind." Kristina said wide eyed.

Ethan laughed. "It's the shots luv. They have that effect on people sometimes. Once you hit your sixth or so it starts to have the opposite effect."

"Hey give me a shot of tequila will you, I've never tried tequila and always wondered what the big deal was. My roommate in college hated it so I never had any."

Ethan reached down and pulled up his best bottle of tequila. "Ok, luv, but I'll give you the best tequila I've got since it's your first time." He grinned at her and poured her a shot.

"Ha ha." She smirked, pushed herself up in her bar stool, and reached over the bar for a lime and the salt shaker then sat back down. "Ok, I know I'm supposed to do something with these but what order is it again?"

Ethan laughed. "Ok, I'll show you." He licked the top of his fist, poured the salt on it, licked it off, shot the tequila, then bit the lime.

Kristina scrunched her mouth up, as if saying 'that's not hard'. Repeated Ethan's actions, and surprisingly didn't make the sour face Ethan expected. "Not exactly what I thought but it is pretty strong." She tapped her throat and then made a little bit of the face Ethan expected.

He smirked. "Well, it's stronger when you do it the real way instead of the girl way."

"Excuse me? The girl way?" She cocked her head knowing he was teasing her.

"Please luv, do you really see men licking their hands and biting a lime?"

"Fine. Pour it for me your 'manly' way Lovett."

"No luv, I think we're done." He laughed again and was about to put the bottle away when Kristina grabbed it and poured herself another shot and then another for Ethan.

"Ok, bottoms up mate." She smiled and took the shot straight. She definitely held the cough in on that one. Ethan let out a loud laugh.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled joining in laughing with him.

Ethan reached over and took his shot smiling at her. "I've been drinking a lot longer than you luv."

"Ok then Mr. Bartender, make me the best drink you can think of, let's see your skills." She leaned over challenging him with that brazen Corinthos' in your face attitude that she mastered.

Ethan looked at her and couldn't help himself, he leaned in and captured her passionately with his mouth. Shocked she fell back and hit the floor when she missed her stool.

"Ow!" She cried as she hit with a thud.

Ethan ran around the bar. "Krissy are you ok?" he bent down concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." She looked up at him kneeling over her, she was definitely feeling her liquor but trying to focus on Ethan's face. "You just surprised me."

Her eyes captured Ethan's. They were a deep, beautiful brown and wide eyed and angelic. "I'm sorry luv, I just couldn't help….myself." He leaned in and softly grazed her lips with his but didn't capture her in the same passion as he tried to the first time. The soft touch sent a shiver down her spine but before she really responded the sound of her cell phone going off in her purse shook her back to reality. She pulled back as did Ethan.

"I better…I better get that. It's late and I…I don't know who that could be." She sputtered out as she stood up. She knew it was a text by the alert. She opened it and saw it was Brady asking if she needed a ride home because he was close by at the office finishing up some work. He was so incredibly thoughtful and sweet to her. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She was definitely a light weight. She texted back yes, and that she'd meet him on the dock in 10 minutes. She looked back at Ethan. "I better go."

"Kristina wait…I think we should talk about this." He stood up and tried to get her to look at him again.

"I..I don't know what there is to say Ethan." She kept shaking her head trying to clear her vision. "Why…why would you do this now? I…I don't get it. Brady is a great guy and I'm really happy right now and then…this…this….why now?" She couldn't get all the words out.

Ethan ran his hand through his hair frustrated. He didn't want it to go this way. "I don't know luv, I just…I just saw you looking at me and you looked so…so…" he himself was trying to get the right words out when Johnny walked in.

"Hey Ethel, I need…" he stopped a few steps in seeing the scene in front of him and knowing right away he walked in on something since both looked like they wanted to throw up. "Sorry, am I interrupting."

"Yes!" Ethan yelled.

"No." Kristina retorted. "I was just leaving." She grabbed her bag and began to walk out.

"Krissy, it's 1 in the morning, you can't leave like this. Let me take you home." Ethan said trying to stop her.

"No, I'm fine." She replied.

"You can't drive Kristina." Ethan said seriously.

"I'm not, Brady … Brady is coming to get me." She looked at him with seriousness in her unfocused eyes. It was like a punch to the gut hearing his name. He looked at her but didn't say anything. She turned and kept walking.

"Goodnight Johnny." She said walking past him.

"Night Kristina." He said almost apologetically, knowing something big just happened here. He watched Ethan watch her walk out. After she cleared the doors Ethan turned around and kicked a bar stool sending it flying. "What the hell did I just walk in on?" Johnny said walking over to his friend.

Ethan took a deep breath trying to calm down and walked back over behind the bar to pour himself another drink. "I kissed her."

Johnny sat down at the bar. "And she got mad?"

"Not mad, just I don't know, confused." He took a swallow of his drink. "I didn't get a chance to say any of how I've been feeling about her because that bloke Brady texted her and she went running out of here."

"Did she say anything?" Johnny asked.

"She asked why now? Why I would do this now that she's happy?" He shook his head and took another drink.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck. "Well, have you thought about that?"

Ethan turned sharply and looked at his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know man, I mean, I've always known you've lied to yourself about how you feel about her, but as soon as you saw Brady showing an interest in her it's like you had the motivation to go for it finally. Have you asked yourself why that is?"

Ethan just continued to stare at him and then shot back another shot.

The dock

Kristina arrived before Brady and the warm summer air was cooler than usual that night. She cursed herself for forgetting her coat on the Haunted Star. She looked like a stripper in this get up. All she could think of was getting away from Ethan. Her head was swimming, what with three shots in a very short time span when she's not used to it. She wasn't drunk but she could definitely feel it in her head. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to lean against the wall of the dock for a little more protection from the breeze.

Brady walked up to her and was shocked to see her in her waitress outfit. She described it to him but he wasn't prepared for what she actually looked like in it. He smiled to himself and made his way over to her. She looked cold.

"Hey, how was…." He began and then saw the look on her face. Something was really bothering her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kristina shook her head, not quite knowing how to answer. "I'm just really cold. I forgot my coat."

Brady didn't have a coat on tonight. He'd gone into the office late just to take care of a few things, and had just pulled on jeans and button shirt. He didn't hesitate though and took his shirt off and wrapped it around her.

She began to protest but Brady put his finger to her lips and just shook his head and smiled at her. She leaned in and hugged him. She needed that. She could hear his heart pounding and feel the warmth of his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He wanted to see what was really bothering her but didn't push.

"Let's get you back to your Dad's." Brady said rubbing her arms.

Kristina shook her head. "I really don't feel like going to my Dad's tonight. Could you just take me home to my place?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea still with Helena out there."

"Brady, she's always going to be out there, I can't hide forever, and I just don't want to go to my Dad's tonight."

Brady thought for a moment. "Well, how about you stay with me? No strings, just that Helena is less likely to do something so open at the Metro Court. You can take the bed."

Kristina looked into his eyes and he was being completely sincere, she could tell. She bit her lower lip slightly, very tempted at the offer. She didn't honestly want to be alone tonight she just didn't want to toss and turn at her Dad's house with his eyes drilling into her as soon as she walked in the door. "I don't want to put you out of your bed." She said meekly.

Brady kissed her forehead. "It's no problem." He put his arm around her waist and began to walk her to the car. "Come on, let's go."

Metro

Brady opened the door for Kristina and she made her way into his suite. It was very large and had a king size bed, plush coach and chairs, wet bar, and separate dining area. It was probably just as big as her own apartment just without the walls.

"Here, let me get you something to wear." He made his way over to the dresser and rummaged for a minute before pulling out a blue t-shirt. "I think all of the bottoms I have will fall off of you but this will probably drown you like a night shirt so it should be okay."

Kristina smiled and took the shirt Brady was holding out. "Thanks." She took off Brady's shirt and gave it back to him then turned and made her way into the bathroom. Brady couldn't help but watch her lean, tan legs as she walked away. It was the most skin he had ever seen her show. He shook his head and walked back over to the dresser to pull out another t-shirt. He pulled it on and then walked over to the bar and poured a glass of water into a glass. Another minute passed by and Kristina came out of the bathroom. The blue shirt reached all the way to her knees and she had washed the makeup off of her face. Brady looked up and saw her and for a second couldn't get any words out.

"What?" Kristina asked self-consciously, wondering what he was thinking.

"Oh, sorry, I just wasn't prepared for how incredible you look. I mean, you always look beautiful but now…" His words trailed off.

Kristina blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Please I have no makeup and just changed out of my little waitress get up."

"Your waitress get up showed off your body yes, but it's you that's beautiful." He walked over and handed her the glass of water.

She smiled up at him as he towered over her without her shoes on. "Thank you." She took the glass.

"I thought you could use it."

"No, I mean, thank you for saying that. How do you seem to always make everything else disappear but you….and me?" She took a sip of her water.

"I don't know, I think you make it easy to forget about everything but you." He replied watching her finish her sip. They lingered looking at each other for a moment before Brady cleared his throat.

"Well, you are probably tired so if you want to go to bed I'll just grab a pillow and let you rest."

"It's silly to sleep on the couch, you can lay down with me. I trust you Brady."

Brady smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Maybe I don't trust myself."

Kristina stepped closer to him. "Maybe that's ok."

Brady looked down into her eyes and could see the desire that mirrored his own looking back at him, but there was a trace of something else, something he couldn't place. He took a breath and exhaled trying to regain his senses. "Kristina trust me when I tell you that I want nothing more than to pick you up and make love to you right now, but I don't want to take advantage of whatever is troubling you tonight. That's not how I want our first time together to be."

Kristina bit her lip. She didn't know how Brady knew something was troubling her but evidently he did. She turned away slightly embarrassed.

Brady reached for her arm gently. "Hey, don't turn away. It's ok if you have something on your mind. You can talk to me if you feel comfortable enough, I'm here to listen."

Kristina sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that what's bothering me has anything to do with you and me. I've been wanting to be with you for a while now, it just hadn't seemed like we were quite there yet."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot lately too. I've loved every moment with you and I'm incredibly drawn to you. I just, I didn't want to rush it, and I just don't want to have our first time be overshadowed by whatever is on your mind."

Kristina took a deep breath and exhaled. "Brady, I'm sorry. It's really nothing, it's just something happened that threw me for a loop tonight, and I don't know…." She paused, "I don't know…"

"Maybe I could help?" He offered.

"No, it's ok, it's just….it's just Ethan." She finally relented and said his name.

"Did you two argue again?" He asked.

"No, it's not that. We were just hanging out after we closed and I had a couple of shots with him because I had never tried tequila before, and we were just laughing and then all of a sudden he reached over and tried to kiss me." She wasn't sure how Brady was going to react to this news but she really didn't have anyone to talk to about this as her normal confidant would be Ethan.

Brady nodded and tried to not let his irritation with Ethan show. "Tried to kiss you, so you didn't return the kiss?"

"No, it surprised me so much I jumped and fell off the bar stool." She admitted.

Brady had to laugh slightly at the mental image. He looked back at her as she was waiting for him to respond. He chose his next words carefully as he wanted to make sure he was ok with whatever response she gave. "Kristina, if I walked into something between you and Ethan, you can tell me and I will understand."

"No, not at all. It's like I told you before, I had a crush on him when I was in high school but we've just been friends, and nothing has ever happened between us. I just don't understand why he'd do that. I mean, Ethan was always saying how I was too good for him and too young for him, and we're better off as friends. My crush just kind of dissolved itself years ago, and I…I really like being with you."

Brady reached for her hand and held it softly. "I really like being with you too." Brady sighed. "You know I couldn't tell you what brought on Ethan's sudden interest but I can tell you that since I've met him I could tell he has feelings for you, now what exactly they are you'd have to ask him."

Kristina let the comment stand and she nodded then looked at Brady after a moment. "Whatever brought it on doesn't change…how I'm feeling about you." She slowly leaned over and softly kissed him. He returned the kiss and moved one hand to the small of her back drawing himself closer to her. The intensity deepened and he found himself slowly laying her back on the couch, before he stopped to catch his breath and drew back.

"What, what is it?" Kristina asked catching her breath too and propping up on her elbows.

"You, you need to stop tempting me Ms. Davis." Brady exhaled getting his breathing back under control.

"Didn't you ever hear that sometimes you need to give in to temptation?" Kristina looked at him seductively.

Brady leaned back over and kissed her softly. "I want a fresh day that is all about us. You mean a lot to me and I want this to be right."

Kristina looked up at him and couldn't believe this amazing, handsome, intelligent man actually existed, and actually wanted to wait for her.

She leaned up and kissed him again. "You're right. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For respecting me, and for being my friend."

"You're welcome and you make it very easy to care." He kissed her hand and then scooped her up off the couch in his arms. She let out a little laugh and held onto his neck. He carried her over to the bed, pulled the cover back with one hand and then set her down. He reached down and placed the cover back over her and kissed her again which she happily returned feeling her body react to kissing him while lying in bed and the way that made her feel. She ached to be with him, but he was right they should have a fresh night that is all about them.

"Goodnight Kristina."

"Goodnight Brady." She watched him walk over to the wall and turn out the lights then she could see his silhouette as he pulled off his jeans and lay on the couch pulling the throw blanket over himself. She didn't think there was any possible way she'd sleep tonight. She turned on her side and replayed thoughts of Brady kissing her after a moment though the thought of Ethan kissing her tonight also entered her mind. 'What on earth is going on with him?' she thought. One thing she knew for sure was she had to get this straightened out with Ethan because she didn't want Brady thinking he was stepping in between something between she and Ethan.

Brady wondered if his mind was going to settle down so he could get some sleep. Every fiber in him wanted to make love to Kristina right now. She was so incredibly beautiful and sweet, not to mention smart and funny, and she was laying in his bed wearing only his t-shirt. This was torture. Torture. Torture sounded like a good thing to put Ethan Lovett through. What was with this guy? He had his chance with Kristina for years and now that he has some competition from someone other than a college boy he decides to throw his hat into the ring and confuse her. He had a feeling Ethan's feelings for Kristina were genuine but that if Brady wasn't in the picture he'd still be keeping them to himself. She deserved better than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day

Kristina woke up and remembered where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and looked from side to side in the room and then looked over to the couch. The blanket was neatly folded on the edge of the couch and Brady was nowhere in sight. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Brady?" she quietly said his name into the room. No answer. Where could he be? Maybe he went to get them coffee or something. She decided to take this opportunity to jump in the shower and freshen up before Brady made his appearance. She hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. When she finished showering she opened the doors and looked around for a towel but there were none. Dang it! She thought to herself. Oh wait, they were on the counter outside, she remembered seeing fresh ones there. She pressed her ear to the door but didn't hear anything so figured the coast was clear. She opened the door and walked over to the counter without a stitch of clothing on and reached for a towel when she heard a crash and whipped her head around to see Brady's eye bugging out of his head as it appeared he dropped some utensils on the breakfast cart he was standing over. She gasped and ran back into the bathroom with the towel.

Crap! Crap! Crap! She yelled at herself in her head. Then after a few seconds there was a small knock on the door.

"Kristina, Kristina, I'm so sorry. I should have yelled to let you know I was back." Brady apologized pinching the bridge of his nose as he was trying to focus on apologizing to Kristina rather than the incredible sight he just saw.

"No, no, it's ok. I should have yelled out before I walked out…naked." She thumped herself in the head with the palm of her hand cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Well, look, I uh, I went downstairs and got them to open the boutique early and I bought you some clothes to change into. I think they'll fit. I'll…I'll turn around and you can come out and get them." He offered.

Kristina sighed. Although she was humiliated she had to suck it up and let it go if she didn't want to look like a complete child. She wrapped the towel around herself and let out a deep breath before opening the door. Brady jumped back slightly surprised the door opened.

"Look, I was shocked and embarrassed but given the fact that we almost made love last night maybe we could just forget about the whole naked show this morning. It really is ok."

Brady smiled at her standing in front of him wrapped only in a white towel and her long dark locks dripping wet around her shoulders. "Kristina I don't think I could forget the sight of you if you stabbed me in the head. You're…you're beautiful." He paused to take her in with his eyes. "But, I really am sorry."

"It's ok, and uh, thank you." She smiled back at him and they both lingered for a moment before Brady turned and picked up the clothes he bought and handed them to her.

"I uh, I think these will fit." He handed her the clothes.

Kristina took the bundle of clothes. "Thank you, you shouldn't have."

"Well, it was purely selfish I thought up a great day for us to have together today and I wanted to get started right away, that is if you're up for it?" He asked her hopeful.

"I think you could twist my arm." She leaned over and kissed his cheek then turned back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kiriakis yacht

"I can't believe the size of this yacht! Brady this is amazing!" Kristina exclaimed excitedly as she put down her bag.

"Yeah, I love this yacht. Sometimes when you have things you want to think about it's great to just take off and cruise around looking at your surroundings and getting lost in thought."

"Well, if I had direct access to something like this I doubt I'd ever leave." She walked over to the railing and looked out towards the water.

Brady walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist and nuzzled his chin against the side of her face. "Well, you have an invitation anytime you'd like."

Kristina leaned into him and took in the scent of his cologne, it was intoxicating. The closeness between them was beginning to make her body ache, she's never felt like this before and didn't want this feeling to end. "Careful Mr. Black, I'll hold you to that."

"As long as you bring me with you." He said kissing her cheek.

"Oh that's a given." She turned around to face him and give him a genuine and passionate kiss. Brady was taken aback by her forwardness. He felt his own desire rising and he deepened the kiss and tightened his hold around the small of her back. He let one hand find its way to the back of her head and he softly let his fingers play in her hair while gently bringing her in even closer, if even possible. Their lips finally broke apart but their bodies didn't and they stood their breathing hot breath on each other's necks.

"You never cease to surprise me Ms. Davis." He finally broke out while pressing his forehead against hers.

"What can I say, you bring it out in me." She said as she nibbled his bottom lip.

"Well, let's hold this thought because the day is still early."

"Are you trying to tease me?" She said biting her own bottom lip seductively.

"Not at all. I just didn't want to put a show on for these gentlemen." He turned her back around and she saw the two men on jet skis in the water waving up at them.

"Mr. Black, we'll tie these to the back and you can use them at your leisure!" The one man yelled up.

"Thank you, that'd be great!" He yelled back.

Kristina felt the blush on her cheeks but she turned back around. "Jet skis?"

"Have you ever?" He raised an eyebrow and left the half question in the air.

"No, and I've always wanted to." She said excitedly.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, I'll be your instructor today Miss." He bowed down to her.

Kristina smiled gleefully. "I can't wait! I'll go change." She ran over to grab her bag. "Thanks for stopping at my place first, I appreciate it."

"Well, I wanted you to be comfortable." He laughed at how excited she was, and grabbed his own bag. "I'll show you where you can change."

The Haunted Star

Johnny walked in looking for Ethan but he was nowhere in sight. He left last night after Ethan pretty much clammed up and wouldn't talk anymore.

"Hey Ethel!" He yelled waiting for a response but none came. He walked over to the room behind the bar where Ethan frequently crashed and sure enough there he was. He was a sight, still in his clothes from the night before, and two empty bottles of tequila around him. He was certain he'd be feeling that if he woke him up. Johnny let out a sigh and walked out. Whatever was going on in his friends' head he felt that Ethan really needed to suck it up and get it together fast because he wasted enough time already.

The day passed for Brady and Kristina all too quickly. She couldn't remember when she had a better day. Brady taught her the ins and outs of jet skiing, he had the Metro Court pack a picnic basket for them and they picnicked on the deck. They took turns trying to out dive each other and then would swim out and race back to the yacht. It fell into the evening and Kristina was packing her bag up when Brady walked up behind her and slipped a glass of champagne in front of her. She smiled to herself and turned around to see Brady dressed in a black suit and white collared shirt.

"You look….so handsome, but…." She stammered.

"Shhh, if you'd do me the honor of spending your evening with me as well then you'll find a surprise for you in the changing room." His eyes sparkled as his anticipation for her to see her surprise was evident. Her own smile mirrored his and tried to contain her delight.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered and leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly.

She left him to head into the room and as he watched her walk away he couldn't help but feel lighthearted. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this alive and just purely happy. The smile on her face could light up any room.

Brady was leaning on the railing and looking out at the water and the moonlight glistening on the waves. He was replaying this day in his mind and remembering the sound of Kristina's heartfelt laughs and screams of excitement when she mastered the jet ski on her own. A smile played across his lips, and it was almost to the point of aching from smiling and laughing so much.

"Brady?" The soft sound of her voice broke his thoughts and he turned around to see her standing a few feet away from him. She let her hair fall over her shoulders and of the three dresses he had purchased she chose the soft lavender with the spaghetti straps. It flowed in the breeze and as she continued to walk towards him she looked like an angel floating with the moonlight surrounding her.

"Kristina, you look…just absolutely amazing." He could barely get the words out and he finally realized what people meant when they said something took their breath away.

"Thank you." She said softly feeling the most intense surge of electricity run through her body at the sight of Brady standing on the deck in the moonlight, and the way he looked at her. The way his eyes not only looked at her as a woman, but when he would focus on her eyes it was as if he could see into her soul.

Brady walked over to the table that was set up and picked up two glasses of what appeared to be champagne. He handed one to her and she accepted.

"But I thought you didn't really drink?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well, I indulge on very special occasions and today seemed to warrant it because I can't think of a more special day I've spent with anyone." He clinked her glass.

"I've arranged for the yacht to cruise while we enjoy our dinner if that's alright?" He asked.

"It sounds perfect."

He had been standing on the deck of the Haunted Star for the last hour watching the yacht. He witnessed the playfulness and the stolen kisses. He saw Kristina disappear and then reappear in an evening gown. Although he couldn't see the look on her face he knew she was happy. He watched as the boat finally cruised away and his eyes stayed glued until he could no longer see it in his view. He took the last swallow from his glass and allowed the slow burn to flow down his throat. Although half of him wanted to throw the glass and bottle against the deck until it smashed into a million pieces, he simply let them go and watched as they dropped into the water below.

Dinner was amazing and Brady had music playing for them to dance to playing over the sound system. He held her close and she had rested her head on his shoulder as he swayed her back and forth. She found it amazing that her life was unfolding like this. Things like this don't happen to her. She's the outcast, the mobster's daughter. She falls for the wrong guy, the one that is unattainable, psychotic, or downright just dull. For years she thought only of her own selfish wants and need to act out for attention, then she had to completely turn around and become caretaker, which she did because she wanted to and the fact that her mother is healthy now and Molly is happy is all she wanted. But now, now it's her time to venture out and find love and have it returned. This is a new feeling for her and one that she doesn't want to let go. She's falling in love with Brady.

Brady felt her release a sigh on his shoulder. He had a feeling come over him like he could and wanted to hold her like this forever. She fit so perfectly in his arms. He had an overwhelming urge to take all her worries away and protect her, yet he feels people have tried to do that for her so much she has little confidence in herself to do it on her own. He wishes she saw herself the way he saw her. She's beautiful, intelligent, caring, strong, and has an amazing spirit that shines through her eyes and smile. He didn't plan to come to Port Charles and find anything beyond signing up a strong company for Titan. Kristina happened into his life and although it has been a short time he couldn't imagine losing her now.

They both seemed to break through their thoughts at the same moment. They looked up at each other and slowly moved into a soft kiss. The soft kiss lingered and Brady's hands reached up behind her neck pulling her in closer, while Kristina's hands pressed against his shoulder blades with light pressure digging into him. Their passion grew and intensified. They could both feel the moment changing between them. Brady broke the kiss and breathlessly leaned his forehead against hers trying to gain some composure for the question he had to ask.

"Kristina, are you, are you…." He tried to get out.

"Brady, I want…I want to be with you." She ran her hand through his hair. "Make love to me."

He scooped her up and walked her to the master suite. She felt her heart racing. It felt like it took forever to get there. He opened the door with one hand and pushed it open. Brady walked her in and set her down. Her eyes never left his. She reached up and took his coat off.

"Kristina, are you really sure, I mean, are you really sure about me?" He hated to ask but he needed to know.

"Yes I'm sure. Brady you are the most amazing man I've ever met and I'm sure that I want to be with you, and if the question is in your mind, only you, no one else." She was stressing that part as she could see it in his face that the question of Ethan was on his mind. She reached over and held onto his hand as she drew it closer to herself. She placed it on her cheek and closed her eyes as she moved it down the side of her face and down her neck. She then traced her collarbone until she used his finger to catch her spaghetti strap and slide it off her shoulder. She stopped and opened her eyes. His eyes were intently on her and he moved closer and brought her hand to his chest. She began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off him. His body was amazing, his muscles so sculpted he looked like a Greek statue. She could see his chest heaving from hard breaths. He placed his hands around her waist and turned her around unzipping the back of her dress. He brushed her hair to one shoulder and kissed her neck while slipping the other strap off her other shoulder. The soft, light lavender material felt like it hit the floor in slow motion and she stood there in just her lace bottoms. She felt slight nerves come over her at being this exposed but as if instinctively sensing her thought Brady closely hugged her from behind and turned her around pulling her to his chest, almost using his as a cover. Kristina wrapped her arms around his waist and passionately kissed him. Her nerves faded immediately and she began to undo the button of his pants and slid them off.

Kristina stepped back slightly so that Brady could see all of her and she slipped her bottoms off and allowed them to hit the floor. She wanted him to know she wanted this, she wanted him. He was amazed again at her beauty and perfection. He followed her lead and removed his boxers. He walked over and scooped her up and carried her to bed. Their bodies needed each other's but Brady took his time to make sure she felt every sensation and pleasure. She had never known lovemaking to be this way. She could not even think anymore and her body reacted to his on pure instinct. Brady kept control and made sure to use protection, but when they finally connected, it was amazing and they took pleasure in the sensations going through them both until they finally fell down next to each other exhausted and out of breath.

Kristina rolled over and curled into Brady's arm. He encircled her and brought the sheet up to cover her. "That was incredible." She hummed out.

"You're incredible." He said as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

Kristina pressed her lips together for a second before asking the question that worried her even before making love to Brady. "You know, you can tell me if it wasn't…" she began to say before Brady stopped her.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He turned to face her and brought her eyes to his. "Somewhere along the line in your life someone made you feel like you were less than desirable, or not worthy of their attention or some other absolutely insane notion that got stuck in your brain. You need to know that you are incredible and not just physically but emotionally and intellectually. You are the whole package and I am the luckiest bastard in the world to be with you."

There was silence between them for a moment until Brady saw a lone tear drop from Kristina's cheek. He quickly wiped it away. "Hey, I didn't mean to make…." Now it was her turn to stop him.

"No, no, you didn't do anything but make me realize how stupid I am sometimes. You know, just to be honest with you I've only been with two other people, so I know I'm less experienced than you but I want you to know that I am on the pill also and I was prepared to do this. What I wasn't prepared for was how you truly make me feel. Not just about you but you make me feel good about me too. Thank you for coming into my life."

"I care about you Kristina. I care more every day." He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you for being honest with me about your history. So you know too, I've had an HIV test and I'm fine, but also just so you know, I don't sleep around. You know growing up the way we did, with the notorious families and all, you never know who is truly interested in you for you so I've always had a guard up with relationships."

"I understand that. It's funny though, to be honest you have to be the most unguarded person I've ever met. You are so open and honest and you make me feel like I've known you forever."

"You make me feel the same way. I can't explain it, but I like it." He leaned over and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since their night together on the yacht and Kristina and Brady spent as many free moments together as possible. Helena had not been seen and reports were that she had left town again. Although this did not set Sonny at ease and he protested when Kristina was ready to move back to her own apartment. She agreed to keep her guard for the time being which made Sonny feel slightly better. Brady also was growing weary of his guard but wanted to ensure Kristina was safe no matter what so kept him on, however instructed him to keep an even wider distance so as to have a bit more privacy with Kristina.

Kristina had made attempts to get ahold of Ethan so they could talk but he was not returning her calls. She decided to go and visit Johnny in hopes of getting some insight.

Johnny opened the door to the penthouse and found Kristina and Milo on the other side.

"Hey Kristina, what are you doing here?" He smiled brightly at his friend.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, come on in." He moved aside for her to enter.

"Milo could you wait for me out here please?" Kristina asked.

Milo eyed Johnny cautiously and although he didn't like not being in the penthouse with Kristina he knew Johnny wouldn't harm her regardless of how he felt about Sonny.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Kristina walked in and put her bag down on Johnny's couch.

"Have a seat please." He motioned for her to sit.

"Thanks." She replied and sat down.

"What's going on Kristina?" He knew something wasn't right by the look on her face.

She let out a big sigh. "I've been trying to reach Ethan and I think he's avoiding me. Have you heard from him lately?"

"No, not really. I saw him at the Haunted Star about two weeks ago but I haven't heard from him since."

"I really want to talk to him and just get this over with." She leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Get what over with?" Johnny asked.

She looked back at him. "The night you walked into the Haunted Star and I left, Ethan kissed me and I really want to talk to him about it and clear the air."

"Yeah, I know, he told me." He admitted.

"I kind of guessed. Look Johnny, if you see him or talk to him, could you tell him…I don't know…tell him…I miss my friend." She was about to stand up but Johnny reached for her hand to stop her.

"Wait Kristina, you know I don't want to get in the middle here but you said 'get this over with' and then that you miss your friend, so can I ask how you feel about this kiss?" He asked curiously but with genuine concern for his friends.

"It…it surprised me. I mean, he told me for years that he wasn't interested and then…" She paused.

"So, if now he is interested how does that make you feel?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment trying to phrase her words. "You know I've thought about what I was going to say to Ethan but honestly John, I just don't feel that way about him anymore. He's my friend and I love him but Brady and I are together, and you know what I'd really like to know?" She asked him.

"What?" He replied.

"I haven't been involved with anyone for over a year and he decides to now all of a sudden have feelings for me? Why is that? Is it just because I've started seeing Brady?"

Johnny saw this one coming. "You know, I kind of asked him the same thing."

"What did he say?"

"He pretty much clammed up and shut me out." He walked over to grab a drink. "You know, I don't think it's all because he's jealous of Brady. I think he's lied to himself for a long time about his feelings for you. I think maybe seeing you with Brady finally scared him enough to realize he could lose you and that's why the timing of this just sucks."

She leaned back on his couch again. "Yeah it really does because I don't want to hurt Ethan. I don't. I am a little irritated at his timing but he's my friend and I do miss him and don't want to lose him, but…"

"But you really care about Brady." Johnny finished her sentence for her.

"I do Johnny. I really do. He's a great, great guy."

Johnny felt bad for her. He could see she was equal parts happy and sad. He also felt bad for Ethan because he had a feeling he waited too long to let Kristina know how he felt. "You know Kristina honestly I'm happy for you. Brady does seem like a good guy."

"I just want to clear the air with Ethan and let him know how I feel so there isn't anything unsaid between us. I think I owe him that." She stood up.

"You owe yourself to just be happy. Don't worry about Ethan. He'll come around when he's ready and when he's ready is when you'll have that talk. You know though to be honest, the fact that he hasn't called you back makes me think he already knows what you're going to say." It was typical Ethan, avoid it or deny it and it will go away.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She stood up and grabbed her bag then walked over to Johnny and gave him a hug. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Hey, I'm always here for you."

"Goes both ways you know." She smiled at him and took her leave.

Johnny finished his drink. He hoped his friends could work this out.

A few days later Brady helped Kristina take her things back to her apartment. Milo stayed downstairs and Brady and Kristina carried her bags up.

Kristina opened the door to her place. "It's so nice to be home again!" She cheered as she got out of the way so Brady could put the two bags he was carrying down and she followed with the one she had.

"Yeah, it will definitely be a little more private than having your dad give me the 'evil eye' every time I pick you up." He teased her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "Poor baby."

He returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up in the air. "Well, I'm sure we can make me feel better if we put our heads together."

Kristina laughed and she and Brady tumbled onto her couch. They began playfully kissing and then Brady's phone went off. "It figures." Kristina said sarcastically.

"I normally wouldn't get that but I'm waiting on a call from my attorney about some issues back in Salem." He said getting up.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm going to grab something to drink do you want something?"

"I'll have some water thanks." He said walking over to the window to take the call.

"Ok." Kristina got up and went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and then grabbed for a coconut water that turned into her new favorite drink a couple months ago. She walked over and handed Brady his water. He mouthed a 'thank you' to her and she walked back to the couch and took a drink of hers. As soon as she took one swallow it took everything in her to keep from spitting it out then and there. Her stomach turned at the taste and she ran to the bathroom.

Brady saw her take off past him into the bathroom and he ended his call quickly and ran after her. He knocked on the door. "Kristina, are you okay?" He could hear the heaving on the other side of the door. It stopped a minute later and Kristina responded.

"Yeah, just give me a second." She responded weakly.

Brady stood back away from the door and leaned against the wall. She emerged a few minutes later. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, that was just really bad tasting coconut water and I just bought it today with the other groceries to stock up."

"Do you want me to go get you some more?" He offered.

"No, I think that will do me for a little while on coconut water." She grimaced.

There was a knock at her door.

"Do you want me to get that?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, could you I'm going to grab a drink of regular water." She said walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure." He walked to the door and opened it. He wasn't expecting this tonight and it was the first time he'd seen him since Kristina told him about the kiss. "Ethan." Brady greeted coolly.

Ethan really tried to not roll his eyes but he didn't feel like seeing this bloke tonight after finally deciding to come and talk to Kristina. "Mate." He responded with a matching tone of distaste.

Kristina heard his voice from the kitchen. "Ethan?" She poked her head out and Brady stepped aside to reveal Ethan on the other side of the door.

"Krissy, can we talk?" Ethan asked her.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah, come in." She was caught off guard, and Brady could clearly see it in her face.

"Look, uh, I'm going to go and pick up dinner so that should give you two some time to talk." Brady offered.

Kristina smiled at him and nodded at him thanking him. "Great, thank you."

Brady walked past Ethan and closed the door behind him. He grit his teeth in the hallway knowing this was going to play out however it was going to play out and he just had to trust that what Kristina felt for him was as strong as what he was feeling for her.

Kristina and Ethan both fidgeted silently for a moment until Kristina broke the silence. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yeah, thanks luv." He walked over to her couch and sat wringing his hands slightly at what he was trying to get out. "Look luv, I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls but I, uh, I had to clear my head."

"I understand. It's ok." She sat on the other side of the couch and waited for him to say something else.

"Look, I don't want there to be anything left unsaid because I think that's what has screwed this up from the beginning and it's my fault." He ran his hand through his hair. "I've had feelings for you for a long time luv, I was just too stupid to give in or be honest with you about it. I thought, well, I know you can do a whole lot better than me. It's just that when I saw thi…" he paused, "Brady holding you and saying to you all the things that I've been wanting to say to you for so long it just tore me up."

Kristina bit her lip, knowing this was not going to be easy and hating that Ethan looked so hurt. "Ethan I'm…"

"No, luv, please let me finish." He cut her off and she nodded in acceptance. "This is my fault. I waited too long, and now…well now I see that you're happy. No matter how much I don't like the fact that it isn't me that is making you happy or that it isn't me lying next to you at night, I have always just wanted you safe and happy. I…I love you Kristina."

Kristina could feel a tear slide down her cheek. Her heart was breaking hearing Ethan and knowing that she did feel love for him, but she was feeling so much for Brady too and she knew she had also fallen in love with Brady and it felt different somehow. It was stronger than anything she'd felt before.

"I want you to know that I accept your decision to be with Brady and as much as I hate to admit it, he seems like he's a decent guy." He smirked at her trying to lighten the moment. He reached over and wiped away her tear with his thumb. He allowed his hand to linger on her cheek. "But, I also want you to know that I have and always will be your friend, no matter what, so if you ever need me I want you to come to me, and if thi…" he caught himself again before he said something, "if Brady ever hurts you, then I'll be right here waiting. I'll kill him, but I'll also not let that chance pass me by again luv."

Kristina let out a small laugh and held onto Ethan's hand on her cheek. She scooted over and engulfed him in a hug. "Ethan, I love you too, you've been such a great friend to me even when I didn't deserve it. I'm just…I'm sorry I just feel like, I don't know, like Brady was meant to come into my life somehow. It's hard to explain." She leaned back to face him.

"It's ok luv, you don't have to." He honestly didn't really want to hear about her feelings for Brady.

"I want you to know that I never, ever want to lose our friendship. You've been a constant for me for years now and I there are so many times in my life that I think I wouldn't have made it through without you. You're my best friend." A few more tears escaped and Ethan again wiped them.

"You're mine too." He replied, and they sat for a moment just looking at each other knowing this forever has changed their relationship.

Ethan cleared his throat to try and break the moment. "Look, I uh, I better get going."

"You don't have to, would you like to stay and eat maybe, and I don't know maybe get to know Brady a little better?" She said the words and knew it sounded stupid as soon as she said them.

Ethan laughed. "No, luv, I think it's a little soon for me but thank you." Something occurred to him as he walked towards the door though. "Oh, luv, since I haven't checked in with you for a few weeks, what is going on with Helena? I saw Milo downstairs but since your back at your place does that mean everything's ok?" He asked concerned.

"Well, my dad and Brady's grandfather both heard she left town again and she hasn't been seen or heard from for a few weeks so I decided it was time to come home. I could only take so much fatherly hovering. I agreed to keep Milo with me a while longer just to be safe, that was the only way to get my dad to lay off. Besides even if I hadn't agreed he would have put him on me anyway." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well luv Helena has a habit of popping up when you least expect her so please be careful and again remember to call me if you need anything."

"I will. You call me too if you need anything or if you just want to grab a coffee or something?" She was trying to make this normal again.

"I will luv." He smiled at her.

She walked over and hugged him again. Of course timing being what it is Brady chose that moment to return with dinner, the door was unlocked. He saw the two hugging and it bothered him but he didn't want to give Ethan that satisfaction.

"Sorry, the door was unlocked, which by the way, shouldn't be." He smiled at her, which she laughed and slightly rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm out of practice." She replied. Ethan released her from their embrace and made his way to the door.

"Well, you make sure to lock it behind me then luv. I'm off. I will catch up with you later ok." He walked past Brady.

"Ok." She replied and walked to the door with him. "Ethan?" He was in the hall and stopped to turn around.

"Yeah luv?"

"Thanks for coming by." She smiled at him in a way that let him know how important he was to her still.

"Anytime luv."

She turned and went back inside and closed the door to the apartment.

"Are you ok?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nice to clear the air and try to keep our friendship on track." She put her hands in her pockets and walked over to Brady. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug and held her for a few moments.

"So everything is ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be." She rubbed his back and then looked up at him. "You know, I know Ethan hasn't given you a reason to like him but he really is a good guy and it would be nice if you could get to know him better."

Brady looked down at her hopeful face. He hated to dash her hopes but he really didn't see he and Ethan becoming friends. He knew there were feelings there for Kristina that he doubted were going away anytime soon, and it didn't sit well with him. He was the new guy on the block and they had a history together, it was hard to know exactly what he was up against. "Kristina, I know you'd like that, and I'd do anything to make you happy, but I just don't think Ethan and I are going to be friends anytime soon."

Kristina looked slightly defeated. "I understand, could you at least just stay open to it in the future?"

"Yeah, ok, I can do that." He kissed her forehead. "So, are you hungry?"

"Oh, starving!"

"I got Chinese. You were talking about it yesterday so I thought maybe you were still in the mood."

"It sounds great!"

They sat down to eat and watch TV. During the course of conversation the topic came around to past relationships.

"Well, now I guess you could say Ethan and are a little complicated but really the most complicated relationship I've had was probably my boyfriend in high school and trying to get past what happened." She took another bite of her food. "What about you, other than your ex wife of course?"

"Of course." He laughed a little and finished what he was chewing on. "Well, there was this one girl that I had been friends with over the years and we would try to be together and it wouldn't work out, then we'd try again, and it wouldn't work it. She ended up marrying a Dimera, which is my equivalent of a Cassidine."

"Wow, are you kidding?" She was shocked.

"No, seems happy but I just couldn't stand by and watch her life get sucked down by that kind of evil. I had to just make a clean break of it and be done and move on."

"Well, I can't say that I blame you, but sometimes moving on is the hardest thing to do." She thought for a second. "You know the worst part about what Keifer did to me wasn't the physical abuse. It was him making me believe he loved me, and then hurting me, and then apologizing profusely saying how much again he loved me, and then of course it just happened over and over again. It makes you not understand what love really is or how it's supposed to be."

"I guess I was lucky that I had experienced real love before. I really hate that you went through that." He reached over and held her hand.

"Well, you know what they say? Everything we go through makes us who we are, and I'm glad who we are brought us to where we are today, because I love being right here, right now, with you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Me too." Their playful kiss took a passionate turn and soon clothes were being taken off. They spent the night in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Another week went by without a Helena sighting. Kristina walked into Kelly's that morning to grab her usual coffee. She saw Ethan at the counter ordering his.

"Hey you!" She came up behind him.

"Hey yourself luv." He smiled brightly at her. "You grabbing some breakfast."

"No, just coffee. Not feeling breakfast today." She made a face.

Ethan feigned shock placing a hand on his chest. "What, Kristina Davis not having her usual pancakes smothered in honey?"

"Ha, ha. No, I've got to get over to Diane's in a bit anyway."

"Is Milo outside?" He asked.

"No, finally got rid of him last night." She smiled brightly. "I love Milo and all but it is SO nice not having a guard following around me anymore."

"How'd you get Sonny to agree to that?" He wondered slightly worried about her safety but trying not to show it.

"Well, Helena really hasn't been seen still so I really think this has blown over. Brady's grandfather has even returned to Salem for the foreseeable future or at least that is what he told Brady. I think he's spoken to my dad too although my dad won't confirm it."

"Luv, you still need to be careful ok. Try not to walk at night alone and…"

"Ethan…."

"Kristina, I don't think you should live your life in fear of Helena but I don't think you should underestimate her either." He tried to reason.

"I know underestimating her isn't something anyone should do to Helena Cassidine, but I can't walk around for the next 20 years thinking she's going to jump out at me." She stared at him with her most sincere 'please don't argue with me eyes' that Ethan could never resist. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He replied trying to not argue but not melt at her eyes either.

"I know, and I appreciate it." She grabbed her coffee that Ethan ordered for her. "I'm buying next time ok?"

"You're on luv." He smiled at her, then watched her leave Kelly's. He knew Helena well enough to know she wouldn't just take off after a threat to Kristina. She had to have something planned. He thought maybe it was time for him to do some snooping of his own.

Diane's office

Kristina was working on some documents Diane gave her to finish up when her phone rang. She looked at the ID and saw it was Brady. "Hey you."

"Hey, how's your day going?" He asked her.

"Ugh, slammed with paperwork. Totally thrilling, and you?"

"I just got a call from my grandfather and there is an important meeting that just got scheduled for tomorrow morning so I have to head out later this afternoon to Salem. I should be back tomorrow night but I'll have to cancel dinner tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

Smiling mischievously at his tone of voice. "Really, sir, well what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a candlelight dinner for two in the city, followed by dancing, and maybe a suite at the Plaza."

"Wow, you should stand me up more often." She teased.

"Nah, I would never make it a habit of being away from you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to either. Well, listen I better go Diane is calling me on the other line, but travel safe ok?"

"I will, you be careful too."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Wyndemere

Ethan landed on Spoon Island on the back side. He wanted to explore cautiously just to make sure that Wyndemere was really empty. He'd been there for about 30 minutes and had made his way into Wyndemere. He immediately heard voices so hid. One he also immediately recognized. Helena was back. Damnit, he knew it was too good to be true. He tried to get close enough to hear.

"Do you know if our plan has been successful yet?" Helena asked her guard Andreas.

"No, not yet. I've checked for signs in her apartment daily but nothing so far." He admitted.

What 'signs', what were they looking for? Ethan wondered as he felt his chest tighten up at the thought that they were talking about Kristina and how unsafe she was if this man has been getting into her place.

"I do know they have been intimate. He's stayed at her apartment nearly every night for the last 3 weeks, so it would stand to reason that the deed is done."

Although Ethan hated the thought of Brady and Kristina having sex, still he was more disturbed by why Helena was concerned with Kristina's love life.

"You had better hope so my darling because I'm growing impatient." Helena walked back and sat behind the desk in the library.

"Madam, we've tampered with all of Mr. Black's contraceptives and replaced Ms. Davis' pills with placebos. It is only a matter of time."

Oh my god! Ethan felt like someone punched him.

"Time isn't always our friend. Once we receive confirmation I need to separate Kristina from Brady as quickly as possible or else Victor will be even more difficult to control knowing he has an heir on the way that he'd be even more inclined to protect. It will look like an accident of course, I'd like to not have Sonny Corinthos chasing me while I'm trying to tend to a Kiriakis/Cassidine heir." She paused to relish the thought. "Oh a Kiriakis/Cassidine heir. It will be a royal child indeed."

No, no, no. He had to get to Kristina.

Later that night

Kristina had fallen asleep on her couch, but she awoke when she heard a knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She had been so tired the last couple of days, it was probably good Brady was in Salem tonight, maybe it would give her a chance to catch up on some sleep. She looked through the peephole and saw Ethan on the other side.

She opened the door yawning. "Hey, what's going on?"

He hurried inside almost knocking her over. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" She asked worried. He walked around her apartment checking things out. "Ethan, what are you doing?"

He walked back around and stood in front of her. He looked like he was going to throw up. He gently held her arms. "Krissy, I need you to sit down."

"Ethan, you're scaring me? Is it my Mom, Molly?"

"No, luv, no, just please sit." He walked her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked expectantly.

"Krissy, why, why didn't you want breakfast this morning?" He tried to probe before he dropped this on her.

"What? Why is that…" She started confused.

"Just indulge me, please." He begged her.

She shook her head thoroughly confused. "I just haven't been feeling great lately and breakfast didn't sound good. Ethan would you tell me what's going on?"

Ethan pressed his lips together and ran his hand through his hair. He prayed this was just a coincidence. "Kristina, I went to Wyndemere and decided to poke around a bit."

"Ethan, are you crazy? Just stay away from that place please it's…" She started.

"I saw Helena." He stopped her.

"Wha…what?" She

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it." He reached for her hands and held them both in his. He looked into her wide, beautiful eyes. They looked so confused. He felt sick. "Krissy, I overheard Helena talking to one of her guards. He's been in your apartment."

"What?" She looked around her place with her eyes. Ethan squeezed her hands tightly trying to get her attention back.

"He's coming in here daily to check…things out. It's not safe for you here. You have to go back to Sonny's."

"O-Ok. I'll go back, but…what…what is he checking on?" She looked at him seeking an answer.

He pressed his lips together again. "He's checking for signs…signs…that you're p-pregnant."

Kristina's eyes were wide as her face shook in disbelief. "No, no, I'm not…and what does…I mean…we're taking precautions." She was all over the place with her thoughts she couldn't even focus.

Ethan swallowed down the anger he felt boiling in his gut. He'd never felt like he could kill someone so much in his life. Helena was beyond sadistic and evil, she deserved a torturous death. "They've…they've replaced your pills and they've tampered….with…with…Brady's condoms." He shook his head because he really didn't want to have the image of them together in his head. He hated having this conversation with Kristina but he hated Helena more and had to protect Kristina from her no matter what.

Now Kristina looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes were spinning and her she couldn't focus on Ethan any longer she stood up and ran her hand over her hair and paced around the living room. "I…I don't understand…why…why would she do this, does this mean…..mean I'm…maybe…?"

Ethan stood up with her, his anger spilling out. "It's typical Helena, she's all about heirs. She wants a Kiriakis/Cassidine heir saying it would be royal, or some crap like that. She…she wants to separate you from Brady before Victor finds out or she said it would be more difficult. She said she was going to take you away and make it…make it look like an accident."

She shook her head. "Ethan, this….this is….too much." She turned. "This can't….can't…" she felt her legs give out and the world went black. Ethan caught her before she hit the floor. She fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kristina blinked her eyes she could feel something cold on her forehead. She felt like her arm weighed a ton of bricks as she lifted it to move the cold cloth off of her. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom. Did she dream this? Did this really happen? As she tried to focus, Ethan walked in the room with a bottle of water.

She looked like she was about to cry. "So it wasn't a dream." She said softly.

Ethan sat down next to her and put the water on the nightstand. He saw tears begin to fall down Kristina's face. His heart broke to see her this way. He reached over and held her allowing her to cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

He propped his back up against the headboard and held her while she tried to regain composure. "Why…why is this happening to me?" She whispered.

Ethan kissed the top of her head. "This is Helena's fault luv, no one else's. She's a sick, evil, daemonic woman. She'll pay for this, I promise you that."

She let her eyes glaze over for a few moments as she lay on Ethan's arm. "Dad is going to kill her. Literally."

Ethan shrugged. "Probably. He'll have to get to her before I do though." He grit his teeth.

Kristina was silent for a bit but then spoke. "I hate her. I really hate her. But I don't want Brady's Grandfather or Dad pulled into a war with Helena. Plus Mom just shouldn't have to deal with any of that, and you, I would never want you hurt because of me." She sat up and looked at him. "I guess I need to find out if I'm…pregnant."

Ethan hated all of this. He stood up and pulled a small box from his leg pocket. "I…I thought you might be being followed so I….stopped to get you one."

Kristina bit her lip and nodded. "Well, I guess it's better to know." Ethan nodded back to her trying to offer silent comfort to her decision. She took the box slowly and walked into her bathroom.

It felt like an eternity waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. It had been almost fifteen minutes. He knew the test only took three minutes but he wanted to give her time. He finally couldn't take it anymore and went to knock on the door.

"Krissy, luv, are you ok?" There was no response. "Luv, you know I'm here for you please come out." He waited again but then he could hear movement. He stood away from the door and waited for it to open. Kristina opened the door and looked at him. She wasn't crying and had an almost peaceful look on her face.

"I'm pregnant." She said to him. He could feel his heart sink into his stomach. He moved closer to her but she held her hand out. "No. I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. I…I have a baby that needs me to think clearly." She walked back into her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have a baby. How was she going to do this? How was she going to tell Brady? She sat back down on her bed and let out a breath.

Ethan walked over and sat down next to her. "Krissy, you can give yourself a minute to think."

"Ethan, I don't have a minute. As soon as Helena finds out she's going to make it look like I'm dead, wait for me to have the baby and then probably kill me herself." She stood up and leaned against the wall by her closet trying to gather her thoughts. She bit her lip and had steel in her eyes when she looked back at Ethan. "She's not going to take my baby."

Ethan took a breath and tried to think. "Well, for whatever reason she seems to have Brady's Grandfather on a different scale than Sonny. She seemed, I don't know, she seemed to actually view him as a real threat not just an annoyance."

"I can't use Brady's Grandfather Ethan. I…I don't even know how I'm going to tell Brady that we've been manipulated and violated into having a baby together." She laughed in a tone that was anything but funny. "I told him…I told him he should have walked away from me. I knew…I just knew…damnit!" She felt tears coming again.

"Kristina this isn't your fault." He tried to reassure her.

"Sure, because I'm sure if he'd dated the girl down the street she'd have Helena Cassidine gunning for her too."

"Look luv we have to tackle one thing at a time ok. First, we have to get you somewhere safe, and Helena isn't going to be busting Sonny's door down anytime soon so we had better get going."

"What am I supposed to tell him that isn't going to send him into one of his notorious fit of rages? You know the first thing he is going to do is order Helena killed tonight or jump in a boat to Wyndemere himself tonight and end up in a shoot out with Helena's guards."

"We can't control Sonny. All we can do is try to keep you safe."

"Maybe I should just take off and disappear."

"She'll find you luv. If she wants that Kiriakis/Cassidine heir she isn't going to stop until she gets it." He didn't mean for that to come out as blunt as it did.

Kristina knew he was right as she looked in his eyes, but then her mind started to work on something. Ethan recognized that look.

"What?" He asked.

She began to pace the room.

"What is it luv?"

She stopped and looked at him and then bit her lip before she spoke. "What if…what if…the baby wasn't Brady's?"

Ethan squinted his eyes trying to get on the same track as she was. He knew she wouldn't have been with anyone else right now, fairly sure anyway. "Is it…is it not?"

"No, I mean…yes of course it is, but she doesn't know that." She was trying to think quickly.

Ethan was getting on board. "So, make her think it's not Brady's and her plan just blew up in her face." He said slowly.

Kristina's face fell a little knowing where this train of thought was taking her. But she really couldn't see any other option.

"Luv, you know the less people that know the better because she'll try to prove that it's his." He looked at her.

"I know." She sighed. "I also know what you're saying. Brady shouldn't know." She sat back down on the bed. "I don't want to keep this from him but I just can't think of another way can you?"

Ethan sat down next to her. He thought for a second and then shook his head. This isn't what he wanted for her. She cared for Brady, she had real feelings for him, he knew that. "Not right now, and unfortunately time isn't our friend." She leaned on his shoulder and they sat there quietly.

Ethan kept thinking and when something finally formed in his mind as one of the most plausible notions Helena would believe he slid out from under Kristina and knelt down in front of her. "Luv, she'd believe it was me. I'm positive she'd believe I spoiled her little plan. She has thrown you in my face before, and if you're being watched she knows we mean something to each other, hell she probably knows I'm here right now."

Kristina's eyes always gave away her thoughts. She what Ethan just said made sense, but the immediate thought that came to mind was Brady. This would hurt Brady.

"Look luv, I know you care for Brady, and for what Helena is putting you through I'm truly sorry. I…"

"No, look I know what you're saying." She stopped him so she could concentrate on her own thoughts. "I just…I just know that including you into this mix will really hurt Brady, and that's the last thing I want to do. But, also, Helena has enough reason with the Spencer/Cassidine feud to come after you if you get in her way and I don't want to put you in the line of fire."

"Look, me being a Spencer always has me in the line of fire when it comes to her, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her hurt you or your baby." He said sincerely yet bitterly with thoughts of Helena running through his head. "As for Brady, you know I'm not his biggest fan but he is a good man, and for all of this I'm very sorry, but it might be the only way to get him out of the equation so Helena will leave you and the baby alone. Maybe after the baby is born you'll have other options since it will already be here and under both Victor and Sonny's protection, or maybe we'll figure something else out in the meantime to take care of her, I don't know."

Kristina contemplated what he said. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a sob. When she looked back at Ethan he saw the tears falling again. "I…I hate this…I don't want….I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to keep….his baby from him." She cried choking on her own sobs. He reached out and held her again.

"I'm…I'm sorry Krissy."

"It's not you Ethan, and I…I know you're right. I need to protect the baby from Helena and the best way to do that is to make her think it's not Brady's baby, and to make her think it's not Brady's baby I need to push Brady away. It's for his own good anyway. Helena knows about him because of me. He shouldn't even be in this mess." She sniffed. "He's better off anyway."

"Don't say that. That's not any part of why this makes sense." Ethan tried to reassure her.

"Well, regardless, I know what I have to do." She tried to stiffen up to steel herself but Ethan knew better. Her heart was breaking. "I guess you should stay tonight so Helena's men will report back to her and make her aware."

"I'll sleep on the couch." He stood up.

"Brady will be back tomorrow and we're supposed to have dinner in the city. I'll…I'll break up with him before that." Her beautiful face looked so sad. Ethan put both of his hands on either side of her face and tried to get her to look him in the eye.

"We'll make this right luv. I promise. We aren't going to let Helena win. We just have to make sure you and the baby are safe so it gives us some time to figure something out."

She tried to nod her head to reassure him that she understood what he was trying to do but her eyes were still glassy and sad.

"Try to sleep luv. I'll be right outside."

She turned and looked around her room. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer retrieving a picture she had laying inside. It was taken at the 4th of July celebration in the park they went to last week. They were both smiling so broad from laughing she remembered her cheeks aching. Studying Brady's strong features she couldn't help but wonder if the baby was going to look like him. She reached her hand over her stomach and softly rubbed it. "How is this happening?" She whispered to herself then traced Brady's face in the picture. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this craziness." Tears were falling silently down her cheeks. "You'll be better off without me anyway." She tried to convince herself.

Ethan was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He had never hated someone so much in his life. This evil bitch felt entitled to play god with Kristina's life and trick her into having a baby that she isn't ready for. Then, not only that, but her plan is to kidnap her and then most likely kill her after that baby is born. The hate he felt was almost overwhelming and he felt like he wanted to take off now and kill that rotten, evil, hateful woman. He had to think of Kristina though, she needed him to think clearly right now. She was going to have a baby. A baby. He couldn't believe it, and to top it off it's Brady's. No matter his distaste for the man, he couldn't help but feel badly that he was being separated from his child. But he had to think of Kristina first, if they didn't protect her then Brady would lose the baby to Helena anyway. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how in the hell this happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kristina woke up the next morning and went straight for the shower. She stayed in there for what seemed like forever because she didn't want to get out and face this day. The sound of the water hitting the porcelain tub was almost mesmerizing. She didn't want to hear anymore words today, but more than anything she didn't want to say what she had to say to Brady today. She had no idea how she was going to do this when her heart was breaking and she didn't want to let him go.

Ethan had woken up when he heard Kristina get in the shower. He stayed on the couch wondering what he could do to make this easier on her. He couldn't think of anything so he finally just got up and put on a pot of coffee and then tried to find something simple to make for Kristina to eat in case her stomach wasn't up for much. He settled on toast and also sliced up some strawberries she had in the refrigerator. When he heard the door to the bathroom finally open he waited a moment and then saw Kristina walk into the kitchen, her hair wet and her robe looking like it was a protective blanket shielding her.

"Hi luv. Did you get any sleep?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head. "Not really. I just…" she shrugged, "I just couldn't."

"I'm sorry." He said as she walked over to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Well, I made you some toast and cut up some strawberries so you could east something." He tried to change the subject.

"Thank you." She tried to smile.

"I'm going to jump in the shower quick if that's alright?"

"Sure. There are extra towels in the hall closet." She offered.

"Thanks luv." He reached over and touched her hand. "Try to eat something luv. You have to keep your strength up." He gently prodded her then disappeared down the hall.

Food was the last thing Kristina was thinking about right now. She stared at the toast and fruit as if she were searching for an answer in it. She was so tired and mind just couldn't focus. She almost didn't even hear the knock at the door but the last knock caught her attention and she walked over to open it.

"I knew you wouldn't look through your peephole." Brady grinned at her while pulling a bouquet of pink calli lillies from behind his back.

"Brady?" Kristina said shocked.

"Hey sweety. I wanted to surprise you for breakfast. My meeting got cancelled and I got in late last night. I would have come by but I know you've been tired lately and I didn't want to wake you." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She melted in his arms and tears almost sprung out of her eyes with the thought of this being the last time he held her. He walked in further and put the flowers on the table.

"So, are you up for…."

"Luv, there's …." Ethan came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He started to tell Kristina she was out of hot water when he saw Brady standing there and stopped dead in his tracks.

Brady couldn't believe what he was seeing. There is no way this is right. He could feel his anger boiling up staring at Ethan. He turned back to Kristina for an explanation and he caught sight of her eyes tearing up. "No. No, you've got to be kidding me right?" He looked back at Ethan, then back again to Kristina. "You said you didn't have any feelings for him beyond friendship. What the hell is going on here Kristina?" He yelled.

Ethan wasn't sure Kristina could get any words out and although this may not be how she wanted to do this Ethan had to think fast. "Look, it wasn't planned ok, it just happened." He tried to interject.

Brady turned sharply towards Ethan. "You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." His anger at Ethan was coming out and he finally wasn't going to hide it anymore. "You just waited for any opportunity to play your 'friend' card right? What did you try to get her drunk again? You're some piece of work Lovett, because you only want her when someone else does."

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Ethan wanted this to be as easy on Kristina as possible but he'd be damned if he was going to take Brady insinuating that he'd ever take advantage of Kristina or that he doesn't truly care about her.

"You first." He said through gritted teeth as his body seethed in anger. He swung at Ethan and connected with his jaw sending him flying into the wall.

"Brady please, please don't.." she tried to yell but her voice was so weak because she hated lying and hurting Brady this way.

"Please what Kristina?" He turned back to her and shook his head. "You know, this is my fault, for whatever reason I felt this was different, this was…" he paused then just clenched his jaw and changed his mind, "you know, nevermind. I'm out of here." He stalked past her and slammed the door behind him.

Kristina fell to her knees on the floor crying hysterically. Ethan got up and held his jaw then heard Kristina and went to her holding her as she cried. He hated this.

Brady stormed out of Kristina's building and kicked over a garbage can on the way to his car. He got in, slammed the door closed and took off. He didn't notice the man across the street watching him. When the car took off he pulled out his phone.

"I think we have a problem."

Wyndemere

It takes a lot for Helena to lose her composure. The vein to the side of her temple was pulsating and she was visibly angry. She slammed the phone down. "That wretched little twit. She's spoiled everything. She spent the night with Luke's bastard son and now my entire plan may be ruined!"

"She may already be pregnant, it's been a few weeks already since we've tampered with their contraceptives, and with Mr. Black out of the picture it also removes Mr. Kiriakis which would make it easier to remove her from Port Charles." Andreas offered.

"It's a possibility, however if you can count on one thing with pregnancies it is that when there are two candidates for father it usually ends up being the one you wish it not to be." She contemplated for a moment. "Continue to monitor her and we'll make a determination later and she'd better pray she is carrying a Kiriakis heir or I may just slit her throat for angering me."

A few weeks later

Brady was still in Port Charles however he was flying back to Salem more frequently trying to spend as little time in Kristina's orbit as possible. Kate knew Kristina and Brady had broken up however Brady never mentioned this to her himself. He wanted to keep his relationship with Kristina apart from Crimson business. Trying to make this a tad easier on all parties, at least in this early stage, Kate allowed Kristina to work primarily with Diane on Crimson business so she only came into the office a few times a week.

Kristina and Ethan had worked to make it appear to Helena that they were together. They also took care of all evidence of her pregnancy test, and had even decided to feign her cycle with products in the trash can. They knew they were running short on time because Kristina should start to get prenatal care soon to make sure everything was alright with the baby.

Ethan was finding it difficult to keep up this ruse with Kristina. He loved being around her but her sadness was tearing at his heart. He tried to get her to laugh, he tried to reassure her that they'd get through this and somehow everything would be okay, but nothing worked. He heard her cry herself to sleep each night while he lay on her couch. He was beginning to give up and wondered if it wouldn't be better to just let Sonny or Victor know. He knew Kristina wouldn't forgive him if they got hurt though. He had planned to go back to Wyndemere to snoop around and see if he could find out if all of their efforts are working.

Kristina walked into Kelly's that morning to grab a coffee and it was actually the first time in weeks she felt hungry so she wanted to pick up something to eat too. She had switched to decaf but didn't want to deviate from her routine of picking up coffee for fear of Helena's henchmen reporting back to her. When Kristina walked through the door she saw Brady sitting and having a cup of coffee and eating his usual egg white omelette with peppers. She missed him so much. Her heart ached to go to him and have him wrap his arms around her letting her know everything would be okay but she was slowly resigning to the fact that it was not meant to be. She tried to avert her eyes from him and walked over to the counter and placed her order. The waitress went to get her breakfast sandwich and coffee when Brady walked up.

"Kristina, can we talk for a minute?" He asked her motioning to his table.

"Uhm….sure." She walked back over with him and sat down.

"I uh, I want you to know that even though I don't like how everything went down between us that I wish you the best. I just want you to be happy and if Ethan makes you happy then…well" he clenched his jaw because he still felt very betrayed but was trying to make the best of this, "I guess that's the way it is." He really tried to sound positive. He was more angry at Ethan, not really knowing how 'it just happened' between them and not really wanting the details, but he couldn't help but notice that every time he saw her she looked anything but happy and it had begun to concern him even if they weren't together anymore.

Damn hormones. Kristina could feel her eyes start to well up with tears. She bit her lip trying to hold it together. It's not the way it is. She loved Brady. She knew that know, that she had fallen in love with him. She opened her mouth to answer him but the waitress interrupted.

"Here's your decaf and egg white sandwich Kristina." She said brightly.

"Uh…than…thank you Missy." She stammered out.

Decaf? Brady thought that was odd. She was addicted to her morning coffee and caffeine fix.

"Brady, I'm so sorry….I never, ever meant to hurt you. You've meant so much to…." Tears started to fall and she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, look, I…I have to go." She stood up. "Brady, I just want you to be happy too." She choked out the words and turned to leave before she lost it completely.

Brady stood up with her and every fiber of his being was telling him to go after her but he stopped himself. The hurt was overpowering the instinct.

Ethan had made his way into Wyndemere again. He was trying to see if their efforts to throw Helena off were working. He hadn't seen anyone yet but was trying to stay hidden just to be safe. After about an hour, and when he was about to leave the wall opened up and Helena came out with her bodyguard.

"With the evidence pointing to her not being pregnant yet, now if she were to conceive it would certainly be a Spencer offspring." Helena said with distaste.

Ethan's expression hardened with contempt for this woman.

"What do you wish to do now Madam?" Andreas asked.

Helena's eyes steeled. "I should kill her just for irritating me."

Ethan's heart was pounding. He wished he'd brought a gun. He'd kill her now and end this, even if it meant his own life.

"Mr. Corinthos would come after you." Andreas replied.

"Sonny Corinthos doesn't concern me, however unpredictable he is. I can easily evade him." She paused. "For the moment though, I don't believe it's worth the effort. She may still prove useful in time."

"Do you want her surveillance to cease?" he asked.

"For the time being yes. I will turn my attentions elsewhere and try to forget about Natasha's irritating little offspring."

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. He waited a while longer to make his exit just to be certain, but he couldn't wait to tell Kristina that it looked like they were in the clear at least for the time being anyway.

Later that afternoon

Ethan picked Kristina up at Diane's office and was driving her home.

"I'm so relieved Ethan, but you risked a lot going out to Wyndemere again. Please stop doing that."

"Well luv, hopefully we have a little breathing room right now so we can get you into a doctor and make sure everything is ok, and not worry about Helena for a while."

"I guess I'll call tomorrow and try to get an appointment with Kelly." She said.

"You know, I still think we should try and keep this as quiet as we can. Maybe we should go into the city for your first few appointments anyway, just to make sure she isn't keeping tabs on you."

Kristina contemplated what he just said and it made sense, she was just so tired of looking over her shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. I'll make some calls tomorrow." She looked out the window and didn't say much else.

"Are you okay luv?" Ethan asked noticing her distance. He was hoping this news would provide her some relief and happiness.

"Yeah, it's just…I just wish I could tell Brady about this baby. I feel horrible keeping this from him." She leaned her face in the palm of her hand and stared out the window of the car. Her next thought was that she really missed him but given Ethan's feelings for her she really tried to be considerate around him.

Ethan knew she wanted to tell Brady and honestly if it was him he'd want to know, so he had empathy for the man. "Well luv, there are pros and cons to both scenarios. We've weighed them out. On one hand if you tell him it relieves the stress on you but you know that means bringing in his grandfather Victor who will go straight for Helena, and your dad will find out in the process too and do the same. Now, I'm all for her being dragged dead in the streets, but you just have to be okay with it escalating to that level."

"I know, and Brady could still get hurt in the process or his grandfather, or dad, or Jason….I know."

"Yes, but on the other hand we would know you're very well protected." This thought weighed on Ethan's mind. He fiercely wanted to protect her but knew if this escalated that he would need help.

"I just can't think about this anymore. I don't know what to do so I say we just keep going. I mean, Helena has bought our plan so far so maybe we are doing something right." 'Even if it doesn't feel right' she thought to herself.

"Ok, well let's table this discussion and get you something to eat and a good night's rest ok."

Kristina nodded in agreement and then turned her head back out the window. She just had to accept the fact that her time with Brady is over and move on because this baby needed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few more weeks have passed. The doctor confirmed a heartbeat and now Kristina is about 11 weeks along.

Kristina was leaving for work. She locked her apartment and left for a meeting at Crimson. She was back at Crimson and was about to start her classes again in another couple weeks. She still felt a hole in her heart from losing Brady and lying to him but she was pushing past it making this baby her top priority. She walked out of her building, into her car, and pulled away for her meeting. She didn't notice the man across the street watching her leave.

Since it had been a few weeks since Helena had checked on Kristina she had one of her guards stop in to check on her. This time Helena had him looking for more than the basics. She told him to do a thorough check of her apartment. He searched the bathroom and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He started to search her bedroom and found a picture of Brady Black in her dresser drawer. It struck him as odd if they broke up and certainly if the Spencer boy was staying there in the apartment with her. He started to get an odd feeling like he stumbled onto something. He found nothing else in her room that stuck out so he moved onto the kitchen. He was about to call it a day when he stumbled upon a drawer that had prenatal vitamins in it. Jackpot. Alright, the Corinthos girl is pregnant, now the question is who is the father? It stood to reason that it would be Spencer however the photo of Brady Black in her dresser still made this seem off. Time to report to Mrs. Cassidine.

Ethan knocked on Johnny's door.

"Hold on!" John yelled as he made his way down the stairs. He opened the door to his friend. "Hey Ethel."

Ethan walked in. "Hey mate. How is it that you always seem to be getting dressed when I show up?" Ethan teased his friend as he pulled his shirt on.

"Jealous?" Johnny replied back.

Ethan smirked. "Yeah, but what you have in muscle, I have in height." He joked back.

"Well, I've got a job for you Ethel so try to not let your height be a problem when I have you do some snooping for me. It's in Chicago though, but should only be a few days to a week max."

Ethan thought for a second but really didn't want to leave Kristina for that long. Helena hadn't been an issue for a few weeks now but he still wasn't comfortable with her being alone in her apartment. "Sorry mate, I'll have to pass on this one."

Johnny looked at him confused. "What do you mean pass? You love heading out of town for work."

Ethan shook his head. "Not this time mate. Sorry, I've got some things going on where I can't be away that long."

Johnny looked at him. "Things going on or Kristina going on? You still keep avoiding the topic of why or how you got to be staying with her now."

Ethan shook his head. "Look mate, it's just a little complicated right now." He tried to choose his words carefully because under normal circumstances he'd confide in Johnny but there was too much at stake. "Let's just say we're trying to figure some stuff out."

Johnny walked over to get a drink. "Well, I've got to hand it to you Ethel, I really thought Brady had her swept off her feet. I thought you waited too long and missed your shot."

"There's no shot with Kristina mate. She's special." As hard as Ethan tried to suppress his feelings for Kristina they were still there and he knew it.

"You don't have to tell me, I know how you feel about her. Hell, I've known before you admitted it to yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Something that Ethan still regrets. He has laid awake many nights wishing he had handled things differently with Kristina, but he couldn't change the past now. All he could do was be there for her now and make sure she and the baby were safe no matter what.

Johnny took a sip of his drink and stared at his friend. "So, why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me something here?"

"I don't know mate, maybe because you're paranoid." Ethan tried to joke his way out of this conversation.

Johnny could tell that whatever Ethan was hiding he wasn't wanting to divulge it to him. "Ok, Ethel, I'll leave it alone. If you need my help just call me."

There was a silent thank you exchanged between the two friends. Johnny knew Ethan was into something here and Ethan knew Johnny knew that and appreciated his offer. Hopefully he would never have to take him up on it.

Wyndemere

Helena sat in one of the offices in the inner tunnels. She was contemplating what her guard told her. 'So, Kristina is pregnant. This isn't surprising considering they had messed with her birth control, so it would stand to reason it was Ethan's now, however, there is the matter of the picture of Brady in her top drawer. By the way her guard described it, it wasn't even hidden underneath or to the side, it was laying right on top. Now, this isn't the behavior of someone in love with the man that is living with her. Now, it's possible she's still carrying a flutter in her heart for Brady but to be so blatant when Ethan is living there with her and supposedly sharing the same bedroom. It was odd.

She thought back to when her guard said he found proof she was 'not' pregnant a while back in her bathroom, but now she wondered if that could have been from spotting or possibly a ruse. Could the girl or the Spencer bastard be on to her? Could Brady or Victor be onto her? No, the latter isn't possible. If Victor suspected her plan she'd have had a clear sign from him by now.

"Andreas, just to be certain, make a call and check to see the status of Nikolas and Spencer. I want to make absolutely certain they are well." She walked over to the mantle and picked up her dagger. She spun it slowly in her hand allowing her fingertip to feel the sharpness of the blade. There was no possible way that Kristina was clued into her plan on her own. The only place a word had even been uttered was here at Wyndemere. This raised her eyebrow. The Spencer boy may have been snooping around. It was possible. She sat back down at her desk.

There was two avenues to pursue. If this child was Brady's then she had what she wanted the heir, so by taking Kristina her plan would be back on track. If the child was a Spencer then that had its own possibilities as well. Oh yes, she could easily just kill Kristina and be done with her, but she could also raise a Spencer child as a Cassidine. The thought of raising Luke's grandchild to hate him and then possibly allow it to be in a position where Luke would kill the grown child on his own, and then let him in on the fact that he killed his own grandchild. The thought brought a wide smile to her face. Either scenario was ripe with possibilities.

She had to be cautious now, since it was a possibility her original plan was found out, she had to throw them off and make them feel secure. Andreas came back in the room.

"Madam, Prince Nikolas and young Spencer are well in Italy at this time. They are on a trip and the schedule appears to be for at least another ten days, then the itinerary is believed to be to return to Greece." He reported.

"Very well. Place two guards at a good distance just to keep an eye on them. Nikolas is observant so ensure they blend in to the surroundings. I will not take any chances with Victor." She sat back down behind the desk. "Now, regarding young Ms. Corinthos-Davis, I want her to feel safe and secure. I want her to believe she has nothing to fear from me. Leak to Luke that I've found something in Rome to capture my attention. I will make a trip and wait a few weeks and circle back around. We will make our move then. Whomevers child she is carrying will be mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kristina has finished her first trimester and was just starting her 15th week. Her belly had begun to grow. As long as she wore slightly baggier clothing no one was the wiser. Good thing fall was upon them and sweaters were now standard wear. She and Ethan had discussed how and when they wanted to announce her pregnancy but actually going through with it was a different thing. She knew her mother would be disappointed, her father would have one of his famous 'talks' with Ethan filled with threats. Sam, Jason, Dante, and Lulu would of course be supportive. Molly would go crazy buying baby clothes and gadgets for her, but the one she dreaded was Brady. They were going to shave about 5 weeks off of her due date so it would make sense that Ethan was the father but she hated lying to Brady. She looked at his picture every night before she went to bed and wondered if the baby would have his light eyes and chiseled bone structure. She wondered if he'd take one look at the baby and know.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ethan knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said loud enough for him to hear.

Ethan walked in and saw Kristina. She was looking at herself in the mirror. He smiled at her and how even through all the stress she was managing to glow. She looked beautiful. She had on jeans and a long, flowing, light pink blouse that hid her growing belly.

"You look beautiful luv." He said smiling at her.

She returned the smile. "Thank you, but these jeans no longer button. I'm holding them together with a rubber band."

Ethan laughed. "Well luv, I think you should get used to your regular clothes not fitting but you'll never have to get used to not being the most beautiful woman in the room. Growing belly or not, that distinction would always go to you." He smiled sweetly at her trying to reassure her.

"You're such a con man, but thank you." She sighed. "I don't really care, I just want this baby to be healthy and happy and live Helena free. The weight be damned." She walked away from the mirror and over to Ethan.

"That's my girl." He reached out to hold her hand. "Ok luv, we are going to get through this together. Remember that I'm here for you. We are doing this to make sure you have that healthy, happy, Helena free baby, and it's working so have faith and relax. If we can fool Helena we can fool your family."

She squeezed Ethan's hand for reassurance that he was there. She appreciated him so much and couldn't begin to repay him for his support and friendship through all of this. "Thank you Ethan, for everything you've done for me. You didn't have to go through all this with me but you have and honestly I don't know what I would be doing or even where I would be without you right now."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm always going to be here for you luv." They looked into each other's eyes and could feel the extent of their bond. Kristina's phone rang and she picked it up off of her dresser.

"Hey Molly." She answered. "No, we're just a little late we'll be there in 10 minutes. Oh ok sure. Bye." She hung up. "She was just telling me they were pulling into Dad's for dinner and she didn't see my car yet, and Mom wanted to know if I'd stop and pick up that special wine that is recommended because of her cell count."

"Sure, she gets it at the shop off of 5th right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get going then luv, we'll pop in quickly to grab that first."

As they pulled up at Wine Shop on 5th Ethan parked the car across the street and put it in park.

"I'll just run in and grab it quick luv." He went to open the door when Kristina grabbed his hand hard.

"Ethan…." Her face looked shocked.

"What is it luv? Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

She smiled and laughed. "Ethan, I think they baby just moved!"

"What? Really?" His smile mirrored hers.

"Yeah, I mean, it was quick but I am positive I felt it!" Her mouth gaped open in shock and happiness.

Ethan was speechless. He was excited and surprised and had a million thoughts in his mind but couldn't compose a single one. Kristina closed her mouth and laughed again. Ethan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you luv. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

"I think I'm finally starting to believe that." She replied holding her stomach.

"I'll be right back." He told her and closed the door.

Ethan walked into the shop and found the wine for Alexis. He'd been with Kristina many times when she bought it for her mother. He also remembered that this place had the best white chocolate dipped strawberries in their cooler in the back. He went back to grab a box for Kristina. He picked a box up for Kristina and another one to take to Sonny's, then made his way back to the front to pay. He scanned his debit card and input his pin, the cashier handed him his receipt and when he pushed the door open a shock wave explosion shoved him backwards. He picked himself up and ran out to see Kristina's car in flames.

"NO!"


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since the explosion. The police were pinning it on issues Sonny was having with the Torres brothers. Sonny had secluded himself in his home, from the reports he had received from Dante it appeared he was on the brink of killing himself. Kate was with him almost nonstop. Alexis and Molly were heartbroken and Sam had been staying with them at the Lakehouse. Lulu had her hands full at Crimson and Victor arrived about three days ago to take over some day to day operations so Kate could focus on Sonny. Brady was in Salem at the time and Lulu was the one to tell him. He made it back for the funeral and has been at Crimson daily but hasn't been able to focus on work. Lulu sees him in his office staring out the window and it looks like he's lost ten pounds at least. She was glad when Kate called Victor for assistance because she was overwhelmed herself and felt like she hadn't had her own time to grieve for her friend. Dante was angry, and angrier than she had ever seen him. He was trying to hold it together when he saw his father because he could see that mentally his father wasn't even capable of fighting with him or hearing his words of bitter hatred for the world he created around Kristina to live in. He blamed him for her death and was hell bent on finding the Torres brothers and bringing her killers to justice but they had disappeared. Mac pulled him off the investigation, citing conflict of interest. Lulu was glad because in his state she was extremely worried about what he might do. Then, there was Ethan. He had been screaming at everyone that it was Helena that did this but she was nowhere near Port Charles. Her father had verified that she was in Rome at the time. Dante and Mac looked on Spoon Island and could find no trace of her. This didn't satisfy Ethan and he refused to believe Kristina was dead. He said that Helena was trying to make it look that way and even when the report came verifying it was Kristina's body that was burned beyond recognition in the car he refused to believe it. She had tried to see him but he wouldn't let her in. He was staying at Kristina's apartment and Luke made his way in the other day trying to convince him to accept that this was an accident but he refused. He was hell bent on finding Helena. Luke did however get him to agree to stay put for a few days longer, to give him time to put some stuff together, and that he'd help him find her.

There was a knock on Johnny's door. He was sitting on his couch drinking. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days. He couldn't believe Kristina was gone. He never wanted this world that they grew up in to hurt her. So much for being under both his and Sonny's protection. Even their combined threats couldn't save her. He hated himself, he hated Sonny, he hated this world. He didn't want to answer the knock on the door and continued to ignore it until he heard the voice on the other side yell out.

Luke?

He got up, walked over, and let him in. Luke and Johnny had never been friends. Luke's loyalty lies with Sonny and that was well known, however he never did anything to go against Johnny either so there was a mutual underlying respect.

"You look like hell." Luke said walking in.

"Thank you. Is that the reason for your visit to critique my appearance?" He said sarcastically but without emotion.

"No, I need you to snap out of your own funk to help the only friend you have left. My son."

Later that night at Kristina's apartment. Ethan felt like a caged animal. He was dying to get going to track down Helena and try to rescue Kristina. He refused to believe she was dead and didn't care what some bloody report said. She needed him and he needed to find her because no one believed him and no one was looking. He was glad Luke finally agreed to help him. His expertise on Helena was needed if he had any hopes of finding her. He resisted taking off earlier because Molly begged him to stay through the funeral and she called him practically daily needing to talk. He was trying to be sensitive to her and give her some time but he just couldn't wait any longer. He tried not speak of his belief of Kristina being alive in front of her. He didn't want to upset her further.

He walked slowly into Kristina's room and opened the door. He had a flash of that night and how beautiful she looked getting ready to go to her dad's. He walked over to the picture on her dresser of she and Molly hugging each other smiling. He traced his finger over her cheek. "I promise I'll find you luv. I have to. I can't…I can't live without you." His anger got the better of him and he kicked her dresser hard. Her perfume bottles fell to the ground and several drawers slammed open. When he regained his composure he began closing them again and noticed the picture of Kristina and Brady in the top drawer. She looked so happy. If he conquered Helena and brought Kristina back to Port Charles he knew that meant she'd be free to be with Brady. He shook his head because although the image of her with Brady tore at his heart it hurt more to think of whatever she was going through right now at Helena's mercy counting down the weeks until she could kill her.

A knock at the door broke through his thoughts. He closed the dresser drawer and walked to the door, he didn't want to speak to anyone that just wanted him to 'face reality'. He saw Johnny on the other side. Reluctantly he opened the door. "John." He said plainly.

"Hey Ethan, can I come in?" He asked both of them taking in each other's haggard appearance.

"Depends, are you here to try to tell me that Kristina is dead and that I need to accept that?" Ethan said with sour tones.

"No, I'm here to offer you my help." Johnny replied. Ethan looked at him closely before moving aside and letting him in. "So, what is your plan?"

He looked at him suspiciously. "What do mean?"

"Well, my guess is it's about time for you to go after her and Helena and see if you can prove that Kristina is alive. Trouble that I see is that if Helena Cassidine has gone to all this trouble to kidnap Kristina then she isn't going to give her up without a fight and you are only one person."

Ethan looked at him for a few moments and then exhaled and stretched his hand out. "Thank you mate."

"You're welcome Ethel." He sat down on the couch. "Where are we going from here?"

"Well, Helena was supposedly in Rome at the time of the explosion. My guess is Rome is too obvious and so is Greece even though that is where she is strongest. If she remotely thinks that Victor Kiriakis would come looking for her I don't think she'd house her in Greece given the stronghold he has over there too." He sat down on the chair opposite Johnny. "For whatever reason she seems to have some sort of fear of him."

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head. "No clue. Luke was going to see what he could come up with. I mean, we know he built his empire in Greece but has been stateside for a very long time."

"Well, the Kiriakis empire is one that has been feared and respected for years. He had a reputation for being very cunning and ruthless but eerily calm. He seemed to always keep a good distance from affairs though, at least that was the gist of the report I had done on him. From my understanding he always managed from far away, he chose to live in the West and operate in the Northeast or overseas. Maybe that is how he has been able to have more of a normal family life than Sonny and I have." Johnny explained.

"It just doesn't make sense though mate, there is something about Victor that I don't know, scares Helena. I mean, this woman does not care about one thing other than herself and her precious thrown or heirs. She'd slit the throat of anyone that got in her way without a moment's thought."

Johnny thought for a second. "What about Nikolas? I mean, from what I remember Lulu telling me he is her pride and chosen one."

"The Prince is the heir to the thrown and she'd do anything to….." he began his sarcastic comment and then stopped short thinking. "How ruthless is Victor's reputation?"

"What do you mean?" John asked trying to read Ethan's face.

He stood up and began to walk around the room as if trying to gain momentum in forming his thought. "I mean, do you think he would hurt the only person Helena cared about to get to her or in retaliation?"

Johnny was jumping on board and understood where he was going. Although it wasn't an uncommon practice to use loved ones, Sonny and Johnny had always operated in ways that went after the other directly and didn't involve the ones they cared about. It was a mutual understanding that they had. "Well, I don't have first hand knowledge being that Victor isn't directly active any more, but from the report I read he was a take no prisoners, by any means necessary person and that is what had him very feared. Thing of it is now though, he has a fairly large family of children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and the an eye for an eye mentality can bring a lot of trouble especially when you're dealing with someone like Helena."

"Yeah, but if he isn't worried about the trouble factor do you think he'd go after Nikolas if Helena threatened Brady or any member of his family?" Ethan felt in his gut he was on the right track here but wanted to confirm it with his friend.

Johnny looked at him seriously knowing where he was going. "From what I gather…in a heartbeat."

"So that could be what she fears." He walked to the counter in the kitchen and put his hands on it as if propping himself up. "She knows, that Luke wouldn't touch Nikolas because of Laura, Sonny wouldn't touch him because of Spencer, but Victor…."

"Alright, so we figured out what she's afraid of regarding the old man, how does this help us find her?"

Ethan paced back and forth thinking. "Maybe, just maybe if she thought Nikolas was in danger from Victor she'd return Kristina."

"It could backfire. It's a dangerous bluff."

"Well, if I was doing it she'd know it was a bluff, but if Victor was doing it she'd know it was serious."

"Yeah, but you're gambling a lot here Ethel. If you bring Victor into this and he does go after Nikolas then how they hell are you going to stop him? Have you forgotten he's Kristina's family too. She wouldn't go for that."

"Look, I don't have anything against Nikolas and hell he's even extended family of sorts to me but I'm desperate here."

Johnny could see the desperation in his eyes and the grasping at straws for anything to save Kristina. "Ok, ok, let's hold up one second here. What if, what if instead of Victor we ask Brady to help us? I mean, he's a Kiriakis too, so maybe Helena would still think the threat is credible but we know Brady isn't going to hurt Nikolas." 

"No, it wouldn't work. She isn't afraid of Brady and she could tell a mile away that he wouldn't harm anyone like that. I mean, he's not my favorite person but even I know that about him." Ethan rubbed his hands on the sides of his head. He didn't want to be on this train of thought but the more he thought about it the more it made sense to use Nikolas. He was the only one Helena would ever fight for and right now the only one she would believe would harm him is Victor.

Johnny rubbed his forehead. "So back up another second here, tell me why again Helena is so hell bent on taking Kristina? I mean, if she kidnapped her then what….I mean, do you think she's still alive?"

Ethan clenched his jaw. He hadn't told anyone about Kristina's pregnancy. It just felt wrong without her being here. "She's still alive. I know it." He sat down on the couch. "She's…she's pregnant."

Johnny's eyes opened wide with shock. It took a second to sink in. "Wow, uh…I'm sorry, I guess this really should have been a happier time for you two. But because she's pregnant you think she's still alive? How is that?"

He really needed to just get this off his chest now. If he had any hopes of saving Kristina the people helping him had to know everything that was going on. "I know she's alive because the baby is Brady's….and Helena wants to 'merge' the Cassidine and Kiriakis empires by using Kristina's baby and my guess is when the baby is born she will kill Kristina."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's been involved in organized crime since birth and been privy to or participated in things that he knew he was going to hell for, but this…this was just unbelievable. "Ethan, this is really out there, are you sure?"

"I overheard her about 4 ½ months ago and came to Kristina to let her know of Helena's plan." He walked back over and sat down on the chair clasping his hands together. "Helena had one of her henchmen replace Kristina's birth control pills and also mess with Brady's contraceptives." He held his hand up to his friend. "I know, I know how this sounds, but you don't know Helena. Helena is driven by her dynasty, that and revenge is the only thing that matters to her. I guarantee you that out of every person you've come across in your life, she is the most diabolically evil being you'll ever lay eyes on." His distaste and hatred for the woman was clear. He didn't understand how Luke allowed his hatred for the woman over the years become a cat and mouse comeuppance game.

"She had people watching Kristina and coming in here daily to find proof of pregnancy. She was going to fake her death and take her away. We thought we thwarted her plan by me pretending to have an affair with Kristina causing her breakup with Brady and ruining her plan for an heir, but I guess we only threw her off momentarily. I know she has her John, I just know it. She is not dead."

Johnny sat on the couch opposite him again. "Ok, so did she and Brady only pretend to break up?"

"No, he walked in and caught me here as I was coming out of the shower and jumped to conclusions and we played along with it because she was already pregnant and had to break off her relationship fast if it was going to be believable." He sighed. "It hurt her. She, she really cares for him. Still does."

"Why didn't you two tell him about Helena?"

"She didn't want a war between Brady's grandfather and Helena or Sonny and Helena. She knew that people would get hurt and she didn't want that."

"So, she definitely wouldn't want Nikolas hurt either. This is risky man." Johnny chided.

"Look mate, I know it is but what choice do we have? Helena's only Achilles heel is Nikolas."

"So you're willing to get him killed to save Kristina?" He reasoned so he could hear the way this sounded.

"We'll do everything we can to protect him." He replied.

"So we're setting up a showdown between Victor Kiriakis and Helena Cassidine, putting Nikolas in the middle in hopes of getting Kristina back, and then if need be double crossing Kiriakis to save Nikolas too once Kristina is safe?"

Ethan listened to Johnny's words and absorbed them. They looked at each other. "This is going to be tricky." Ethan replied.

Johnny rubbed his forehead. "Look, depending on where Kristina is being housed, I think it's doable. The only thing I'm going to say here is I think we need to bring Sonny in as the back up we need to make sure Victor and Helena don't just start killing each other's offspring."

Ethan shook his head. "Sonny is too unpredictable and he's psychotic right now. I can't risk him exploding and getting Kristina killed."

Johnny knew he was right. He had heard about Sonny's state of mind and if it hadn't been for Kristina Johnny himself would have probably moved in to eliminate him now. "Ok, agreed." He paused a moment. "Jason is another story though."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brady was looking out the window of his grandfather's office at Crimson. He'd been staring out for what seemed like forever. If you asked him to describe the scene he was looking at he couldn't tell you. All he could see was her face. Kristina. They passed each other that evening before she left for home. He smiled at her a sad but sincere smile, and one that he had perfected when looking at her. She returned it without a word, just the same look he's seen in her eyes for weeks. Then he got on a plane for Salem and her life was ended in one blast. He couldn't stand the image that had plagued his mind for weeks. Her face screaming out in pain, her face burning, he shook his head violently and braced himself against the glass of the window.

"Brady?"

He turned and saw his grandfather standing in front of the desk. "Grandfather, I…I didn't hear you come in. I came to talk to you about…..about the uh…."

"Brady, I'm going to ask you again to go home. You need time. Go back to Salem until you feel up to returning. I'll take care of things from here. I know you cared about her."

"You know grandfather, I think to late I realized that I loved her." He leaned his back against the window. "I wish I would have fought harder or said or done anything to keep her out of that place, that time. She should be here right now, not in the ground."

Victor walked over to him and put his hand on his grandson's back. "Brady, you can drive yourself mad thinking about what should have been or could have been. All you can do is carry her memory in your heart and keep living your life. I don't think she would want you to make yourself sick mourning her." He tried his best to reason with his grandson. He knew he hadn't been eating and had minimal sleep.

"I appreciate your concern grandfather, I do. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she needed me, and I wasn't there." He shook his head again. "I can't explain it, it's just a feeling." He walked away from the window. "I'm uh…I'm going to splash some water on my face. I'll be right back." He walked around the corner into the private bathroom in the office.

There was a knock at the door and Victor turned. His guard Nico opened it to announce Johnny Zacchara and Ethan Lovett. Victor wondered what business this could possibly be about. He knew of Ethan as the boy Kristina had left Brady for and he knew exactly who Johnny Zacchara was. He nodded his head to Nico giving silent consent for allowing them to enter.

John and Ethan entered, and for the first time John laid eyes on the man he read about in all the reports he had run. Ethan took in the sight of Victor and could tell that Victor had an overpowering presence immediately, but he wondered what made him so different in Helena's eyes. He couldn't help but feel there was more to this story. Unfortunately time wasn't on his side and the mystery behind this fear would have to wait, right now, he just had to use it to his advantage.

Victor eyed the two young men in front of him. Ethan he had an immediate distaste for as he saw him as the thorn in Brady's side. Johnny Zacchara was Anthony Zacchara's son and he couldn't help but wonder what business he could be bringing to him. "Is there something I could help you boys with?" He asked without emotion.

Johnny and Ethan were no longer used to being called 'boys', but both let the comment go. They were here for a purpose. Ethan was the first to speak. "Mr. Kiriakis, I want you to know that you have our respect, and if there was a better way to make you aware of what we need to tell you then we apologize, but time isn't on our side." He shared a look with John before continuing. "At the time of Kristina's accident….she was pregnant with your great grandchild."

Victor's eyes narrowed. Very few things surprised him anymore but this was more than surprise, he was beginning to feel anger and emotion. Feelings that have proven to be dangerous to him over the years and he was careful to keep in check. Sometimes it wasn't possible. "Excuse me?" He replied.

Johnny had a feeling that Ethan just poked the bear so to speak. He could see Victor's eyes change in front of him.

Ethan continued. "Months ago I overheard a conversation Helena had with her guard. She interfered with Kristina and Brady's protection in hopes of creating an heir to the Cassidine thrown that was both a Kiriakis and a Cassidine. Her plan was to confirm pregnancy and then stage Kristina's death to take her away before anyone, especially you, even knew of the pregnancy. Then, she'd kill Kristina after the baby was born and raise it herself." Repeating this story made Ethan sick.

"What the hell?!" Brady said as he returned to the room.

'Uh oh', John thought, now things got even more complicated and they just took a detour from their plan. "Let's try to stay calm here ok?" He chimed in.

Brady charged Ethan and slammed him against the wall. The loud thud had Nico and Alec charging in and Victor motioned pointing at John. Alec grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. John pulled uncomfortably but knew this wasn't worth a fight, so he allowed it knowing they needed to control this situation not escalate it.

"Helena was trying to kill her and you're just now telling me this!" Brady yelled irate.

Ethan shoved at Brady freeing himself from his grasp but Nico immediately grabbed him in a chokehold. This was not going well.

"Stop!" Victor bellowed in a commanding voice. "Brady, calm down." He asked of his grandson seeing him seething and wanting to rip Ethan's limbs off. From the way this story started he had a feeling there was still more. "We have to hear the rest."

Brady was indeed seething with anger and his fists were clenched and knuckles white. He looked at his grandfather and then back at Ethan. He was breathing heavily and trying to regain some composure. He shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again. "She was….she was….pregnant?" He looked sick and yet full of hatred at the same time.

"Y-Yes." Ethan struggled to get out from underneath Nico's grasp. Victor motioned for Nico to let him go, which he obliged. Ethan grabbed his throat and struggled to get air back. No one was saying anything, they were all just waiting for Ethan to continue.

"We…we thought we threw her off track by faking…faking a relationship. But I think…I think she figured us out." He struggled out.

"You faked…you…but why? Why didn't Kristina just tell me the truth?" Brady tried to grasp all this information.

"She didn't want you to be endangered by Helena, and she knew if she told either Mr. Kiriakis or Sonny that a war would break out and she was trying to prevent that."

Victor was listening but his mind was already putting this together. "So, you believe Helena has Kristina and that it wasn't her body in the car." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Ethan replied looking at Victor. "Helena is the most evil, diabolical, sorry excuse for a human being I have ever met. I have no doubt that she has her."

"She's alive?" Brady's face softened and the hope was evident in his eyes.

"We think so." Johnny said as the remaining guard released him as well. He could see the hope in Brady's eyes and he couldn't help but feel for him. "By now we believe she would have confirmed that the baby is Brady's and she'd be keeping her safe for now. We have no idea where she could be hiding her though. We think we've eliminated Rome and Greece but everything is game."

"Why have you eliminated Rome and Greece?" Victor questioned.

"Rome was Helena's last known location and Greece is both too predictable and too dangerous considering your strong ties there as well." Ethan explained.

Victor walked around to his desk and sat down. The room was filled with the passionate emotions of youth and he couldn't allow himself to be swayed, or for these young men to possibly endanger his great grandchild by going after Helena half-cocked, if, in fact this tale was true. Knowing the way Helena's mind is wrapped around the Cassidine thrown, he finds the story to not only be plausible but most likely factual. He warned her. Now, he had to move quickly, but the complication is that saving Kristina and bringing her home safely is the top priority not just attacking and eliminating Helena Cassidine.

Brady walked over to the front of his grandfather's desk and leaned over. "Grandfather we have to save her."

"We will Brady." He exhaled feeling a weight on his heart knowing he had a great grandchild on the way. He turned to look at Johnny. "Where do you factor in all of this? To my understanding you and Kristina's father are sworn enemies."

"Kristina and Ethan are my friends. I would do anything for them. I'm in. My issues with Sonny have no impact on this." Johnny answered clearly to make sure Victor knew where he stood.

"Grandfather I do happen to know Kristina considers him one of her best friends." Brady interjected.

"Fine. To my understanding Sonny is not in a state of mind to be trusted with sensitive information so I trust no one has included him to this point correct?" He asked Ethan and John.

"No, we agree. Sonny is too volatile and unstable right now. He believes Kristina's dead and blames himself. I don't trust that he has the subtlety to navigate in Helena's world right now." Ethan replied.

Victor looked at him curiously. "You seem to have a deeper understanding of Helena's thought process. How is that?"

"My father is Luke Spencer. He is a long time enemy of the Cassidine's in general and Helena specifically. He and Helena go between trying to slit each other's throats to working together stealing diamonds, it depends on the day. His ex-wife Laura is Nikolas Cassidine's mother." He wanted to gauge Victor's reaction to that bit of information.

"I'm aware of Laura Spencer and have heard of the issues the Cassidine's have had with the Spencer's." He looked at the way Ethan was staring at him. "You do realize that Nikolas is one of Helena's only weaknesses." He stated.

"Yes, and I also realize that Helena believes you to be the only one….pardon the phrase, 'unscrupulous' enough to actually be a viable threat to him." He allowed the comment to linger in the air.

"Allow me to instill at least one bit of advice to you." He stood up. "When you are fighting to protect your family or your loved ones, there are times that you have to be willing to do whatever's necessary to ensure their survival. It's a simple fact. If there is a line you are not willing to cross then rest assured your enemies will cross it banking on the fact that you won't."

"Our hope is that Helena knows that's your philosophy and sees you as a viable threat to her precious Prince and releases Kristina back to us." Johnny replied.

"That sounds feasible." He looked at Brady then. "But it won't be that simple." His demeanor softened as he looked at his grandson. "Brady, I need to try to locate Kristina very quietly and with extreme caution. You need to act as normal as possible until I do." He turned to the others. "That goes for all of you. If you raise Helena's suspicions that Kristina's loved ones are aware of her being alive then heir or no heir she is going to barricade Nikolas and his son and may just kill Kristina for the inconvenience." He didn't mince words. "The belief that she is alive does not leave this room. Is that perfectly clear?"

They all nodded. "Luke knows that I think Kristina is alive but I haven't told him about the pregnancy or Helena's plot for an heir, so I'm not sure he completely believes me or thinks I'm just talking out of grief." Ethan replied.

"He doesn't buy it right now but he said he's willing to go along with you anywhere you go to keep you safe. He thinks your feelings for her are clouding your judgment. He came to me before I went to see you." Johnny answered him.

Ethan smirked. "I should have known that."

Brady watched the exchange between the two and just as he always knew he could see the love Ethan had for Kristina in his face. He no longer cared about proceeding with caution though. He was going to fight like hell to save Kristina from that psychopath Helena Cassidine, and then he was going to fight like hell to make sure she knew he wanted a life with her and their child.

"Let's allow him to believe you've gotten through to him then for the time being. His past with Helena may prove useful but not right now." Victor stated.

"Grandfather how long do you think it will take to locate them?" Brady asked.

"I don't know Brady. I'm hoping a matter of days but cautiously I believe it will be more like weeks. Rest assured though, I will find her. I promise you that, and when I do Helena will not bother you again." The look in Victor's eyes was beginning to change. Brady recognized it, it was a look he generally reserved for discussions of Stefano DiMera.

Johnny and Ethan exchanged looks. "What is your plan once you locate them?" Ethan asked.

"I don't believe I should get into that at the moment." Victor responded.

"No, you see that answer doesn't work for me. I'm not going to turn over Kristina's life to you!" Ethan argued.

"Let me remind you, that you came to me. My gratitude for informing me of the danger my great grandchild and its mother is in will be repaid, but make no mistake I will not leave their lives in the hands of hot headed amateurs. This is Helena Cassidine and regardless of your knowledge of her, you don't know what she is capable of and the extents she will go. You can make things much worse for your friend and now if you endanger my great grandchild you'll have more problems than Helena." Victor warned.

"I'm not here to be repaid." Ethan growled. "Kristina is the most important person in my life and I'm not turning her over to people that only regard her as an incubator!"

"That's enough coming from you! If you would have told me about this in the first place I could have protected her and she wouldn't even be in this mess! But all you did was see this as an opportunity to get close to Kristina. Well congratulations Ethan you got her to fake being in love with you so you could spend time with her and you may just have gotten her and our child killed in the process!" Brady angrily yelled.

Ethan lunged at Brady and Nico grabbed him again but Brady lunged too and shoved Nico off as he and Ethan began trading punches.

"Enough!" Victor yelled as the two guards separated the men. "This is exactly why this is not a job for either of you!"

"Grandfather, you are not going to keep me away from this." Brady growled back shoving Alec off of him.

"Brady, you're going to have to trust me." He tried to reason with him.

"Yeah well I don't." Ethan began to leave. "Come on John." He said to his friend.

"Ethan, look, both of you" Johnny looked between Ethan and Brady, "we came here for a reason. Helena views Victor as a credible threat when she doesn't see anyone else that way. I think we need to exploit that. This is about Kristina and bringing her home safely no matter who does it." He turns to Victor. "But, I will say this since she does see you as the only credible threat she would be blindsided with the rest of us working together as well, and if there is one person I'd recommend you use it's going to be Jason Morgan."

Victor's raised his eyebrow. He didn't see that coming. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Look, Jason Morgan never shows emotion regardless of his feelings for the person involved. He is Sonny's right hand and enforcer, and Kristina's brother in law. He will put her as top priority and he is anything but careless. He's lethal and Helena wouldn't see him coming. I am going to assume you know of his reputation." Johnny looked at him.

"Yes, I do, and I have made his acquaintance as well." Victor did have to admit that from what he's seen and the reports that he's heard about Jason Morgan he would be perfect for this mission.

"It's an odd recommendation coming from Sonny's enemy." Victor accused wondering how and why Johnny Zacchara would endorse his enemy.

"Jason and I have chosen opposite sides but we have mutual respect and if I could have brought him into my organization I would have without hesitation. Quite frankly I think he's the only reason Sonny is still alive. Without Jason his carelessness would have taken him out years ago."

Victor could see the venom drip from Johnny's words when he referenced Sonny but you could also hear the respect when he spoke of Jason. Victor knew of Jason Morgan's reputation and he had to agree with Johnny's summation of Sonny's hold on his organization. From the reports he's read and the rumblings he's kept tabs on over the years he knew that indeed Sonny's enemies may have overtaken him by now if the threat of Jason wasn't there.

"Grandfather Jason Morgan not withstanding, once you locate Kristina what then? Do we attempt to rescue her? Do you attempt to go after Helena herself first? The way you've spoken about Helena Cassidine I know you have dealt with her in the past, and if what they are saying is true I have to believe that it's not just your reputation preceding you that is giving Helena cause for concern when it comes to you." Brady looked at his grandfather. It was a statement that was more of a question and Victor knew it.

Victor saw all the eyes of these men that deeply cared for Kristina on him, his grandson included. He decided to try a different approach since this was not the time to get into his past with the Cassidine matriarch. "All of you, listen please. I in no way will allow any harm to come to Kristina, but I ask that you give me 48 hours to gather some information and we'll reconvene here with a plan of action. We cannot risk bringing attention to ourselves right now, Kristina's life depends on it. I am 100% positive that at least one if not two people in this room are being watched by Helena. Mourn your friend, let it be seen that you are mourning your friend. Buy us time."

His words hit home and the men looked at each other and all agreed. Ethan and Johnny left after exchanging contact information with Brady. Victor looked out his window and contemplated how his life was coming full circle, and he was also amazed that he was here to see his great grandchild. He was not going to let Helena, or anyone else prevent him from ensuring that child's safety.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It didn't take but a day for Victor to locate Nikolas and Spencer but Helena was proving more difficult, especially since he didn't want to draw any attention to his quest. He felt like he may have to use Nikolas to draw Helena to him, but he was fairly certain his cohorts wouldn't have the stomach for such tactics and getting them to allow him to handle this on his own he felt was going to be nearly impossible. Especially Brady. After the others left his office yesterday Brady in no uncertain terms let him know that he loved Kristina and she was the mother of his child, and that there was no way he would abide being left out of the search for her. He admired the way he stood up to him, he only wished that it would have happened under other circumstances. He didn't like the thought of him possibly getting caught in Helena's crossfire.

"We're here Sir." He heard Nico say as the car came to a halt in front of the Tower's penthouses.

He stayed lost in his own thoughts as the elevator took him up to the top floor. He had thought about this all night and hoped he was making the right choice. Usually he didn't make a move without knowing already what the outcome was going to be, this was unfamiliar territory for him.

The doors opened and Nico knocked on the door upon exiting the elevator.

"Mr. Morgan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Victor asked upon seeing Jason open the door.

"Of course." Jason stepped aside to allow Victor to enter. He was definitely surprised to see Victor Kiriakis at his door and began to wonder what this could be about. Nico stood guard outside.

"I'm not one to waist words Mr. Morgan so I'll get to the point. I've come across some information that involves a mutual family member or ours, and I am asking your assistance in helping them."

Johnny's Penthouse

Ethan was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee when Johnny came down.

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" Johnny asked him.

"What do you think?" Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Look we've got one more day of our promise to the old man."

"Yeah, and that's one more day of Kristina being locked up under Helena's control." Ethan spat out.

"I know." He poured himself a cup of coffee too. "The thing is though, he had a point. Chances are if Helena figured out Kristina was pregnant despite you trying to throw her off then chances are Victor's right and she is keeping tabs on you. If you take off right now you're only going to get yourself killed and possibly endanger Kristina in the process."

Ethan knew Johnny was probably right and the last thing he wanted to do was endanger Kristina.

"Well then I've got to figure out a way to throw Helena off of me because I'm not going to leave all of this up to Victor. I mean, he's our ace in the hole but he doesn't even really know Kristina."

"Yeah, but what he does know is that she's carrying his great grandchild, and he doesn't strike me as the type of person that takes that lightly."

"Which is the only reason I'm going along with him right now." He put his cup down. "In the meantime I'm going to do what I can to convince Helena I've accepted Kristina's death too."

Venice Italy

Kristina was laying in her queen sized bed. The mattress was soft and the comforter was warm. The pillow was wet from her tears and her plate left on the side table was hardly touched. She had been trying to eat to make sure the baby gets some nutrition but her emotional state was killing her appetite and making her sick. She turned and looked at the bars that surrounded her room. It was a comfortable cage but a cage nonetheless. She had been unconscious for part of the time that she had been here so she wasn't sure how long it had been and since there were no windows she wasn't certain when day was compared to night.

Helena checked on her every few days. She taunted her that she had faked her death and no one was looking for her. Kristina tried to say she was doing this for nothing because this baby was Ethan's. Helena just laughed. She said she was prepared for that sidestep in her plan but they had already performed a paternity test and knew the child was Brady's, which meant she was carrying an heir to the Cassidine thrown that was part Kiriakis and part Cassidine. This also meant that she wasn't going to leave such a regal child in her hands to raise. Kristina knew that was coming and tried to hold her chin high and pretend she wasn't afraid. She boasted that no matter what she did Ethan wouldn't believe her dead and would find her. She threatened that if he did he would die along side of her.

She was half way through her pregnancy roughly and knew she had some time but knew as she got bigger it would be more difficult to escape and move quickly if needed. She had noticed that there were no visible cameras on her so she at least knew she wasn't under constant surveillance. She did have a separate bathroom so that was at least comforting to not have to worry about. A small thing, but something nonetheless.

Kristina turned to look at her ceiling again. She kept coming back to the same thought which was that if she didn't make it, this child would never know who she was or who Brady was, or how much they loved it. She knew that if Brady knew about this child that he'd love it as much as she did. She had a picture in her mind of a little girl with her dark hair and Brady's green eyes. She sat up. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself, this baby needs you' she thought to herself. 'If no one is going to save us then it's up to me' was her second thought.

Helena was sitting in her office at the compound in Venice. One of her guards came in with the news that Ethan Lovett was spotted at Kristina's grave leaving flowers and weeping. Helena smiled at the image. Finally her last hurdle was overcome. Ethan was the only one that could bring attention to her plan for Kristina and now that it appears he's finally accepted her death she could focus on making sure her plans for the child were in place. She had time since Kristina was only about 20-21 weeks along. She paused for a moment, dismissed her guard and walked over to the mantle. There was a portrait of a gazebo in a garden painted and hung on the wall. She stared at it for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that after all these years she was going to finally have just a small part of Victor.

Brady was on a flight back to Salem. He wanted to make it seem like he'd left Port Charles for good. He checked out of the Metro Court and gathered his things. He hadn't slept at all last night. He couldn't believe Kristina may still be alive. He hoped and he prayed that she was safe and that the…the baby was safe. He had a baby on the way. He couldn't believe it. It felt like some weird, foggy dream. Kristina didn't cheat on him, she was pregnant with his child and had tried to protect him, her death was faked, she was being held somewhere against her will, she was going to be killed her after the baby was born and their child taken by a psychotic woman to raise as an heir to her thrown. This sounded like something that would have happened to his dad.

He trusted his grandfather very much but this was his child. He felt a stronger force come over him than anything he'd ever felt before. He knew then and there that he would give his life to protect both Kristina and their baby. He didn't have his grandfather's resources overseas but he was not handicapped in that arena by any means. He also knew that there was more to Victor's relationship with Helena then he was disclosing and he wondered if that had anything to do with Helena's seeming fixation on merging their families. If he knew the nature of their relationship it may put him in a better position dealing with Helena. Of course at this moment he didn't care to 'deal' with her, he wanted her dead for what she was doing, and if that was the only way to ensure his families' safety then so be it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Late afternoon at a safe house

Jason and Victor were already there along with Nico and Alec, and Johnny and Ethan were next to arrive.

"Where's your grandson?" Ethan asked.

Victor knew Ethan was dripping with distaste for his grandson but he could also feel the care and regard he had for Kristina so he let it be. "He'll be here shortly. He returned to Salem yesterday morning and then left out of town on a supposed extended business trip to Los Angeles. In case he was being monitored we wanted to cover our bases. He re-routed this direction."

"Well, given you're here I'm assuming you've been updated on everything Helena's doing?" Johnny asked Jason.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, and thank you for suggesting Victor bring me in. I appreciate it. If Kristina is out there I want to bring her home to her family safely."

"Did you tell Sam?" Johnny asked.

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't want to add any more stress onto her and at the moment I think she needs to focus on keeping Alexis healthy. I don't want to get her hopes up in case…"

"We're going to bring her home. She's alive, I know she is." Ethan said sternly.

"Then we'll bring her home." Jason replied simply.

"Damn right we will." Brady added as he walked in. There was a man following him that the Port Charles citizens did not recognize. Victor did however and anticipated this move by his grandson.

"John." Victor greeted.

"Victor." John nodded and walked over to his ex-father in law. Their relationship had been rocky from time to time in their earlier years but now they considered each other family.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Ethan growled out, not pleased Brady brought a stranger into this.

"This is my father John Black. Former police commissioner, merchant marine, and current ISA agent." Brady looked at Ethan icily as he replied.

"I thought we weren't going to bring anyone else in on this. The more people we have the more complicated this can get." Ethan protested.

"Son, I don't complicate missions. I organize missions." He looked at the group around him and recognized them all from the dossiers he read on them on the flight here. "I guarantee you that I'm not going to let anyone kidnap the woman carrying my grandchild and get away with it. We will bring her home."

"ISA agent?" Johnny asked. "That's International Security Alliance right?" John nodded. "So, you have a lot of contacts overseas then right?"

"I do, and we've located Helena's location and received confirmation that for the last few weeks she's been coming and going consistently every few days." John replied.

"How do they know that if we just found out about this a couple days ago?" Ethan asked.

"Helena Cassidine is under constant watch at a distance. Problem is that most of her deadliest tactics are done underground where we have no direct access unless we have a specific reason to go in." John replied.

"So we haven't confirmed Kristina is at this specific location?" Jason asked.

John shook his head. "No, but this isn't her usual pattern. For whatever reason she is coming back to this location every few days. We can monitor for another few weeks to be sure but that cuts into precious time where we want to get her out."

"What if we lure Helena out?" Brady offered. "That way it's less of a risk going in for recon?"

"I've already been thinking about luring her out of hiding, but I have to do it in a way that makes her still believe I am unaware she has Kristina." Victor offered. "I think I've come up with it. I'm going to purchase Wyndemere."

Ethan's eyes were surprised. "How would that lure out Helena?"

"Nikolas is the rightful and deeded owner of Wyndemere. If he wants to sell he would most likely allow attorneys to handle the transaction but I'd request a meeting, if he doesn't I'm going to request a meeting to speak with him as well. It can be here or in Greece, where his current location is. Either way Helena will be aware of our meeting and it will make her nervous enough to show her presence to protect him if needed."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I would." Victor stated simply.

"Then that will take her out of the compound so we can check it out." Johnny replied.

"Precisely." Victor answered.

"Where is the compound?" Ethan asked.

"Venice." John answered.

"I know Venice well." Jason interjected.

"Me too." Brady replied. "I also speak Italian fairly well."

John reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop. "I've got the plans of her compound here. It's decent size but not enormous as is her usual setting."

"If it's Helena you can bank on hidden passage ways and most likely underground tunnels." Ethan interjected.

"Agreed." John replied. "Which will make locating Kristina more difficult without recon. How far along is she now?"

"About 22 weeks." Ethan replied and he and Brady shared a look of animosity. Brady hated that Ethan knew these things and he did not. He hated that this was happening in the first place and that he's missed out on experiencing this with Kristina.

"We'll need to move quickly. Depending on her mobility we may need to carry her." John was thinking out loud.

"She's very small but stronger than people give her credit for." Brady replied.

"What's that supposed to mean mate?" Ethan asked daringly.

"It means, that she feels like she's been surrounded by people that treat her like glass." Brady replied coldly trying to keep his cool. "No one has treated her like the beautiful, intelligent, capable woman that she is."

"Don't tell me how I've treated Kristina!" Ethan yelled losing his temper and pointing his finger at Brady.

"Enough!" Victor bellowed and echoed throughout the cabin. "I have had enough of the two of you bickering! If I have to I will tie the both of you up and leave you locked up for the duration of this. You can either both act like the adults that you claim to be and try and save this young woman that you also both claim to love, or you can continue with this adolescent bickering and get yourselves and most likely her killed too! I've had it! You decide, and you decide now!"

Victor had a tone filled with anger, and he meant business. Jason could see the look on his face and it was different then when Sonny lost his temper, it was undeniable anger yes, but it wasn't irrational, it was matter of fact.

Ethan was seething angry and wanted to do nothing but take a swing at Brady. He threw his hands up and walked through the door, slamming it behind him. Brady clenched his jaw and as Johnny stepped towards the door to go after his friend when Brady stopped him. "No, wait Johnny. I'll go." He walked over and went after Ethan.

Johnny turned back towards the group. "Should we leave them out there together?" He asked.

"Victor's right. We can't have them endangering Kristina's rescue. Getting her out safely is the goal not sparing feelings." Jason replied.

Ethan slammed his hands down on Johnny's car door.

"If you really want to hit something then my jaw is right here." Brady offered calling towards him from behind. "Maybe it will get us past this."

"I don't plan on getting past my contempt for you mate." Ethan said snidely.

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual. I don't like that I was lied to and I don't like the fact that you were arrogant enough to think that you could protect my child better than me. Regardless of your feelings for me you should have at the very least known that I would have moved heaven and earth to keep Kristina safe. I love her, and that is my child, MY child." He reamed Ethan.

Ethan went on the defensive even though he did know he had felt for Brady in leaving him out of the pregnancy. "Well, Kristina has been MY friend longer than you've even known her. I did what I thought was best to keep her alive and safe from Helena."

"Yeah, and look how well that's turned out." Brady replied snidely.

Ethan snapped and threw a punch at Brady that connected with his jaw. Brady flew backwards onto the ground and Ethan tackled down on top of him. Brady threw him over and began connecting with punches of his own. Ethan managed to shove him off and jumped to his feet. Brady rebounded and came at him with a tackle of his own pinning him against Johnny's car.

"I…love her! You've done nothing….but confuse her…and before that, you just made her think she wasn't…good enough for you!" Brady spat pressing his forearm against Ethan's neck.

Ethan struggled to free himself from Brady's pin. He pulled back and connected his forearm with the side of Brady's head forcing Brady to let him go. "I love her too!" He finally yelled out and the statement hung in the air between them as they both heaved in anger.

Brady finally allowed his sense to outweigh his anger after a few moments of silence. "Well then I guess we have more motivation than anyone in that cabin to find Kristina and bring her home safely."

Ethan allowed himself to cool down as well. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Look, straight up and honest with you, I want her home safely and the baby healthy above all else period. But, I love her, and we're bringing a baby into this world, we'll be a part of each others lives forever. My hope is that she'll want to spend that life with me as a family. I get that you have feelings for her and I get that you love her too okay. If she loves you in return I won't stand in her way." The way that Brady looked at Ethan after letting him know where he stood let Ethan know that he was sincere in his words.

Ethan looked at him and then turned his back to look out towards the woods they were in. He was silent for a moment and then spoke. "I respect that you love her too mate. I'm just angry. I am angry for what Helena is doing to her, I'm angry that she got tricked into getting pregnant by that psychotic mad woman, I'm angry that she was robbed of joyfully finding out she was going to be a mother, I'm angry that I wasn't able to protect her, and I'm angry that I waited too long to tell her how I really felt about her." He turned back around to face Brady. "I told Kristina that I loved her, but I also told her that I respect her choice to be with you. If that's still her choice I will let you be a family and step aside and just be her friend, I just want her home and happy."

"Then let's bring her home." Brady extended his hand to him. Ethan accepted it, and they reached a reluctant but united front.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been about 5 days since they formulated their initial plan to extricate Kristina from Helena's clutches. Victor had made a formal offer to the Cassidine attorneys requesting immediate response. Nikolas responded that he wasn't inclined to sell at the moment, to which Victor requested a meeting to discuss his intentions and after some back and forth Nikolas agreed to meet in Greece. Victor left this morning for Greece.

Jason, Brady, and John (Black) left for Venice a few days prior to get in contact with the ISA over there and monitor the compound themselves. Ethan wasn't pleased he stayed behind but it stood to reason if anyone was still being watched by Helena it was him. He was to act very solemn and in mourning and then leave for one of his own trips in another day, taking off to Australia first and then throwing off Helena's men if in fact they are tracking him. He wanted to get to Venice and get to Kristina. He sipped his coffee at Kelly's and wondered if Kristina was scared and how Helena was treating her.

Kristina knew the doctor Helena had something on was coming in to examine her today. He seemed like a nice man and very conflicted. She had tried begging him to help her at a previous exam and she could see the fear in his eyes and the torment by leaving her there.

He arrived and she had everything carefully planned out on what she wanted to do. He asked her how she was feeling and tried to make small talk. She acted very tired and weak and allowed him to finish the exam. He said the baby looked good and had a portable ultrasound machine so she got to see the photo of the baby. As he reached down to help her sit up on the bed she pretended to get a dizzy spell and took a spill to the floor. The doctor caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, and helped her back onto the bed.

"I…I don't know…I'm…could…could you get me a glass of water from the…the bathroom?" She asked weakly.

"Sure. Just lay back." He guided her down and walked into the bathroom. Kristina reached quickly into his bag and rummaged. She felt a pair of scissors and quickly shoved them underneath her pillow and laid back down.

The doctor came back out with a small plastic cup with water. "Drink this slowly. Has this happened before?" he asked.

"No. I mean, I've been a little lightheaded but I haven't passed out or fainted." She said.

"Have you been eating regularly?" The doctor asked.

"I'm trying, but I just don't have much of an appetite." It was partly true.

The doctor sighed. He hated doing this but Helena had threatened his family and he had no choice. "Ms. I know this is beyond difficult for you but that baby needs you to stay healthy."

"My baby also needs its mother, and as soon as it's born I will be killed leaving it in the hands of that murderous cow!" She said through gritted teeth.

The doctor knew of Helena's plan but tried with all his might to put it to the back of his mind. "It's a girl." He said simply and defeated. "I thought maybe you should know. It might make it easier to put a face to the person you're bringing into the world."

Kristina was caught off guard. A girl. She stared at the doctor and then at her growing belly. This was her daughter.

"I'll leave you alone. Try to take care of yourself please." The doctor asked with what appeared to be genuine concern for her.

She didn't say anything and just sat there rubbing her stomach. He walked to the cell doors and pushed the call button. A guard came and let him out, then re-closing the cell door. After he left she shut her eyes tightly to hold back the burning tears, when she opened them again she had a look of determination mixed with hate. "I'll take care of myself doctor, and my baby girl." She said to herself.

"Do you know who that man is?" Brady asked ISA Agent Wilson from the building blocks away where they were monitoring Helena's compound.

"Yes, that is Doctor Micelli. He is a well respected OBGYN in Venice. We didn't think as much of this until Agent Black made us aware of your situation." He answered.

Brady could feel a tightness in his chest. "So this is pretty strong proof Kristina is being held here somewhere." He couldn't believe he may be within reach of Kristina and his unborn baby.

"I would say so son, but it still doesn't mean we go in guns blazing. Word of your grandfathers' meeting with Nikolas should lure Helena out any minute. Then we are going to send an agent in undercover to see what they can determine on the layout and by chance if they can spot sight of her. That will give us valuable information that we need in order to make this a success and get her out safely." John responded looking up from his laptop trying to reassure his son with his eyes.

Jason walked in the doors at that moment. He had been surveying the grounds around Helena's compound again. The information the ISA agents had on her was invaluable and put them much farther ahead than they would have been without them. He was grateful for this even though he didn't much like working with the authorities, but he'd do anything he could to bring Kristina back for Sam. She was trying to be strong for Alexis and Molly but all three of them were heartbroken and doing whatever they could to just get through the days. He didn't want to get her hopes up so he told her that he had to leave to try and find a way to help Sonny. It was lying by omission which he didn't feel great about but with her emotions he couldn't risk her knowing and possibly drawing unwanted attention to their plan.

"Anything new?" Jason asked upon his return.

"Yeah, OB doctor just left the site. Pretty sure that means Kristina is here." Brady replied trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Ok, so who are we sending in first to take a look?" Jason asked.

"Helena has weekly cleaning crews come in to this estate. She doesn't maintain a staff here but appears to utilize her guards with daily domestic issues. The staff usually comes in around 8am and leaves around 2pm. They are staffed with approximately 4-5 workers. Her next scheduled day is tomorrow." Agent Wilson responded.

"We're going to send an ISA agent in because that would be the most inconspicuous. She'll be wearing a necklace that doubles as a camera so we'll be able to look at what she sees, then, we'll set up a plan from there with that information." John answered.

Jason nodded in agreement as did Brady even though he desperately wanted to enter that compound himself. He wanted Kristina back in his arms.

"So we've got one more day." Brady said out loud more to himself than anything.

"Maybe more than that son, we just won't know until tomorrow." John tried to reassure him but still set some realistic expectations. "We also don't know what your grandfather's meeting with Nikolas will bring tomorrow."

"Helena could react two different ways, either highly volatile with ample protection to take on Victor or quiet and cunning to threaten him." Jason offered.

"Victor is prepared for either. He is bringing his main guards on the jet with him and he is well established in Greece and has ample protection at his disposal. They've already been watching the estate where Nikolas Cassidine has been residing." John answered.

"Well, let's just hope it works and Helena takes off to intercept Victor." Jason replied.

Brady walked over to the window and stared at the compound. So many thoughts were running through his head he couldn't even pinpoint them. It felt like he was under water and desperately trying to swim to the top and reach air. He couldn't stand there anymore. "I'm going for a walk." He said to no one in particular.

"Son, you can't. You are too recognizable to Helena and her men. You need to stay put." John reminded him. He could see his son was trying his best to stay calm but was on the verge of losing his battle. He walked over to him. "Look, in the basement of this facility there is a small gym. Why don't you go and get a work out in and try and release some of this energy you have building inside you." He watched as his son pondered the statement. "I know you're biting to get in there and get her, but you have to remember that cool head prevail. I promise you we will get her out, just give us some more time."

He nodded acknowledging his father's words and walked over to get his bag. "Alright, I'll be in the basement if you need me."

Jason watched the man walk out of the room. Initially he instinctively had to distrust him given he was a Kiriakis and that family was unknown to he and Sonny other than by reputation. Watching the way he protected Kristina that night on the docks and watching him try to deal with this situation now makes him respect him and feel for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Victor arrived in Greece the day before. He and his men stayed at his estate in Greece. He received word this morning that Helena left her compound in Venice last night. He is anticipating seeing her at some point today. He and his men went over each contingency. He made it clear that should he become incapacitated or killed they are to contact John Black and continue the mission and receive their instruction from John.

He was sitting in his office looking at a picture of Brady's mother Isabella. He missed out on so much time with her, and felt very blessed that he was able to be in Brady's life since the beginning. He was incredibly proud of the man he's become. "I'll take care of him Isabella, I give you my word. No matter the cost." He said to the picture. He couldn't help but feel that Helena targeted Brady because of him and their past. He wouldn't allow his past to hinder Brady's future, especially his future with his child. He had worked hard all these years to not allow any enemy of his to use his family against him and he'd succeeded. Helena Cassidine was going to pay.

Cassidine Estate

Nikolas was mulling over a morning paper when his assistant came in with a report. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes Sir. It goes back to his early years here in Greece. I haven't read it, that was just what the investigator told me." She answered.

"Thank you Mika." He politely excused her and began reading the report on Victor Kiriakis in order to adequately prepare for his meeting. It struck him as odd to have this offer out of the blue, and it struck him as highly peculiar that this man would want to travel to Greece to discuss it. He knew he had heard the name Kiriakis before and now reading the report he knew why. His gut instinct was telling him there was more to this. He picked up the phone. "Mika, could you pick Spencer up from school earlier today and take him to my mothers in France please. Wait to hear from me for further instruction. Have Alfred pack him a bag with enough for a couple days."

"Is everything alright Mr. Cassidine?" Mika asked concerned.

"Yes fine. I just have an important meeting that I would rather Spencer not be around for." Nikolas answered then hung up. Something just wasn't right and he felt it. He opened the report and continued reading it. It took him a while to finish it as it was quite lengthy. It appeared that recently Victor had been purchasing many things in Port Charles. He wondered if maybe Wyndemere was just the next thing on his list. Then he read that Victor's grandson Brady had begun dating Kristina before her death.

He hated the thought of what happened to his cousin and wished he somehow could have prevented her fate. But as far as Victor Kiriakis was concerned he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something.

Venice

Ethan finally arrived in Venice this morning and made contact with Brady and Jason. He found out their location and met up with them. He was briefed on the situation and brought up to speed.

"So she's there, we found her?" He asked hopeful.

"The Agent went in this morning and she didn't see her but we did see a guard coming out of a passageway that he accessed through the library. It could be something, and it could be nothing, but with the Doctor visit yesterday it's our best lead that the passageway may lead us to Kristina." John answered.

"So, what are we waiting for, isn't everyone going in to get her?" He asked somewhat confused as to why they were standing around.

"ISA can't go in with us. Helena has diplomatic immunity, it's part of what makes her so untouchable. They are helping us, and have helped us as much as they can. The rest is up to us." He turned to the laptop and opened it. "We received confirmation that Helena left the compound in the middle of the night. She boarded her jet with Greece as her destination. She's going to Victor. Very few guards went with her, which doesn't mean much in Victor's case because Helena has a substantial amount of security in Greece, but it does mean that we are probably still dealing with a full contingent on these grounds." John began to point to areas of the compound on the computer screen.

"This is the library here," he said pointing "and here…" he pointed to several other areas, "is where Helena has roaming guards. She doesn't appear to have any monitoring system though. From the intelligence we received that is an area where she prefers the old fashioned route. Night will be our best time to strike."

"How many roaming guards are we dealing with?" Jason asked.

"Three usually." John answered.

"I can take care of the roaming guards." Jason replied with his face as hard as steel.

"I'll back you up." John answered then turned to Brady and Ethan. "You'll follow us in and move quickly but cautiously. If we don't find Kristina we're going to have to get out and get out fast. If we do find her she may need medical attention or she may need to be carried out, we just don't know what state she may be in."

"We're going to find her mate. You can bloody well bank on that." Ethan said grabbing a gun, loading it and sticking it in his back waistband.

"How are you as a shot?" John asked him.

"I get by fine mate, thanks for asking." He answered sarcastically. "What about your boy here?"

"My son was part of a mission that rescued his Uncle in Afghanistan. He gets by fine with a gun too but thanks for asking." John answered taking great pleasure in squashing Ethan's sarcasm.

"Really?" Ethan was caught a little off guard by that answer and he looked at Brady.

"You do what you need to do when your family is in danger." Brady answered loading his own gun and putting it in his waistband, then loading a spare and placing it in his boot thinking only of Kristina and his unborn child.

Ethan knew exactly what Brady was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. Even though Kristina and the baby weren't biologically his family, he couldn't help but feel bonded to them. He loved Kristina, and he already loved the baby. He wasn't sure how he would say goodbye to them if she returned to Brady. He just had to push that thought out of his mind though Kristina was important, not what her choice was when she got away from Helena.

"We'll head in at midnight." John inserted.

"The escape plan is set." Jason interjected. "With the Titan jet in Greece with Victor and us unaware of what that meeting will bring, we have Johnny arriving at the airport this afternoon and waiting for us to take off. We also have 3 cars waiting to take us there, two are decoys and one is real. I have some associates in Venice that have agreed to assist us."

"Grandfather will also contact as soon as his meeting with Nikolas is over." Brady added.

"If Helena doesn't make her appearance at the meeting what's Victor's plan then?" Ethan asked.

"He said he had it under control." Brady answered knowing that probably wasn't the answer Ethan was looking for, and unfortunately he didn't like giving it but Kristina was his priority right now not anyone else.

Ethan looked over to Jason. "That means Nikolas is in danger." He shook his head slightly. "Look he's not my favorite person either mate but he is innocent in all of this."

"My grandfather wouldn't hurt an innocent person, but I know he will also use any means at his disposal to bring Helena to her knees and unfortunately Nikolas is her only weakness." Brady answered stoic.

"Ethan, we have to stay focused. One issue at a time. At this point we don't have a choice but to trust Victor to handle Helena and we try and find Kristina and get her out safely." Jason replied.

"I agree." John chimed in. "Look, I've known Victor a lot of years, and the old man can be vicious, especially when it comes to protecting his family, but that very reputation is what we are hoping will buckle Helena so we have to use it to our advantage."

Ethan didn't like the scenarios playing out in his head but he knew they were right. He had to focus on Kristina and let Victor focus on Helena. "Alright."

"Ok then, let's memorize this layout." John turned the laptop and they began to get to work.

Greece

Victor was meeting with Nikolas. As soon as Victor walked in Nikolas got the feeling this was about more than just Wyndemere. He sat in the adjacent chair to Nikolas and Nikolas eyed his two guards that placed themselves on either side of the doors.

"Well, Mr. Kiriakis, as my attorney told you I really don't have an interest in selling Wyndemere at this time. I will keep you in mind should I change my mind in the near future." Nikolas began.

"I think many things may change for both of us in the near future." Victor stated simply. He had read the biography on Nikolas and felt for the young man. He'd been through much in his life and didn't relish in pulling him into this issue.

Nikolas eyed Victor and attempted to read his face. He sat back in his chair. "Alright Mr. Kiriakis, I have to wonder if this meeting is truly about my estate in Port Charles or if you have an ulterior motive."

"I assure you my motives are pure. You see I have a great grandchild that is in danger along with its young mother, your cousin Kristina."

Nikolas sat up. "My cousin is dead Mr. Kiriakis." He said reading Victor's expression.

"I think you may want to thank your grandmother for that bit of misleading information Mr. Cassidine, as well as what happens next." Victor said as the passage behind Nikolas desk opened up and Helena walked out with two of her own guards.

Nikolas turned at the noise and saw his grandmother.

"Nikolas my darling. It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here Helena?" Nikolas asked annoyed seeing her but realizing something was going on here.

"I'm here to see my good friend Victor. You see my darling Victor is actually an old acquaintance of mine." She held Victor's gaze.

"Really." Nikolas stated wondering what it was that was between his grandmother and Victor.

Victor stood up. "Maybe a few decades ago I would have the patience for a cat and mouse game with you Helena but I'm no longer that man. You will release Kristina Davis or I will take away the heir that you do have." The venom was dripping from his words.

Nikolas realized he was in the middle of this battle and so was his cousin. "Helena I'm not even going to ask you if you have Kristina because by the sounds of it you do. I'm also assuming Victor is here to use me as a bargaining chip against you but you see Mr. Kiriakis, that is unnecessary. My grandmother will release my cousin or I will have her destitute and stripped of Cassidine authority so quickly she'll wish someone had slit her own throat." Nikolas responded and walked to face his grandmother up close.

"You will release Kristina, is that understood." He stated icily.

"Oh my dear how I relish the man that you've become, and what an incredible leader you are." She feigned pride and happiness.

"That's enough Helena, why would you even take Kristina in the first place?" Nikolas asked.

"Kristina is expecting my great grandchild, and your grandmother would like an heir that is part Cassidine and part Kiriakis." Victor stared daggers at Helena.

Helena's demeanor suddenly changed. She walked towards Victor. "Can you blame me Victor? An heir that is part Cassidine and part Kiriakis has unlimited potential."

"Yes, and yet there is still no part of you. You are neither Cassidine nor Kiriakis." Victor responded not letting go of Helena's gaze.

"I am more Cassidine than Mikkos himself ever was." She began to show her anger. "He was weak and allowed his desires to rule him. That is how he ended up in bed with your precious Kristina's grandmother in the first place."

"Maybe he finally realized there were more important things than lineage and fortune. A shame you couldn't have learned that lesson yourself. You're trying to change the past and re-write your own regret." Victor accused her.

"I have NO regrets!" Helena yelled.

Nikolas had never seen his grandmother actually lose her composure this way. Victor hit a nerve in her he had never seen before. He chose to let this play out and not interrupt.

"I know you better than that. Don't pretend to me that you taking Kristina is you trying to merge the Cassidine's and the Kiriakis' for the purpose of your thrown. You have some misguided sense of recreating what you lost, or what you killed." Victor was snarling at her yet still keeping his icy demeanor.

"I didn't have a choice!" Helena yelled at him. Her guards looked at each other confused, not sure what was about to happen.

Venice

Kristina wasn't sure she could do this but she knew she had to try, at the very least she knew they'd never physically harm her or they'd bare Helena's wrath. That gave her some sense of comfort. She put on the darkest clothes she had hoping that it would help her stay hidden in the shadows both in and outside if she was fortunate enough to make it out.

She took a deep breath steeled the scissors in her hand and knocked over the items on her dresser then fell to the floor. A few seconds later she heard the guard come in.

"Are you alright?" He asked not sincerely but definitely not heartfelt. She didn't answer and she heard him open the cell and walk in. This was her only chance and she knew it. He asked her again if she was alright and she felt him bend down to turn her over and when she felt his arms down underneath her to pick her up she dug deep down and garnered every ounce of strength she had to jam those scissors deep into his throat. He gurgled and stumbled back trying to yell, Kristina pulled the scissors out and jammed them in again then shoved him back onto her bed. He fell and she grabbed her pillow and covered him with it. He was struggling and she was using every ounce of strength she had, and she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she did, but she had to press on, she had to save her baby.

After what seemed like an eternity but in fact it was only seconds the man stopped struggling and Kristina knew he was dead. She felt her hands trembling as she released the pillow. She wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed hard. She had to hurry. She rolled him on his side and covered him with the blankets. She shoved the items on the floor underneath the dresser, then she stopped suddenly. A thought occurred to her. She walked back over to the man and pulled up part of the blanket. She searched his pockets and found keys and pocketed them. She continued to search and found a gun in his waistband. She held it and knew there was probably a safety on it, she'd seen enough guns in her life. She found what looked like it and pulled it back to unlock it. Ok, she had a little more of an equalizer now but she was still scared. It's not like she was Jason. She is still a pregnant 5'1 woman. Then she thought of her sister Sam.

'Ok God, if you give me even half of Sam's strength to get through this I will be eternally in your debt. Please help my baby.' She silently prayed to herself and then made her way out of cell and towards the door. She listened and then slowly opened it revealing a dark hallway. 'Here we go.' She thought and pressed forward slowly.

Greece

"I would expect a better excuse from you Helena." Victor taunted. "Have you forgotten who you're speaking to? I was there and you had a choice."

Helena took a long breath and regained her composure. "The past is the past my dear Victor, however the future could be ours. There is a small child on the way that is part Kiriakis and part Cassidine, can't you see the possibilities?" She responded inching closer to him.

"I see many possibilities Helena." He walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. "This situation is wrought with unfortunate circumstance, and innocents that have been drug into a web of deceit, desperation, and misguidance, spun by you." He took a drink.

Nikolas stepped closer to his grandmother. "Helena, I will not tolerate this dance you seem to be having with the Kiriakis family. This is over and you will return Kristina now." He spoke forcefully and with pure conviction in his eyes.

"You should listen to your grandson Helena. There is much, and more innocents that could be lost if you don't heed his word." He took another drink.

Nikolas looked at him knowing the implication. "Mr. Kiriakis, just so you are aware of the situation, I love my cousin Kristina and I would gladly lay down my life to save hers."

Victor looked at him. "I believe that you would. Which makes this even more unfortunate, and I apologize in advance but circumstances are circumstances and I will not allow harm to come to my great grandchild. Children are….irreplaceable."

Nikolas locked eyes with Victor and he saw the coldness in his eyes, then he turned to his grandmother and saw her breathe in deeply and her eyes open wide. He turned back to the older man. "What have you done?"

"Kristina will be released immediately and walked out of where she is being held. My people will retrieve her and upon verifying her safety….young Spencer and his companion will be released."

Nikolas stepped towards Victor, causing Victor's guards to step closer and thus Helena's guards to do the same. "You dare take my son?" Nikolas said with anger in his eyes.

"I dare protect my family, and protect them I will." Victor responded icily.

"Release him Victor. Don't make me kill you after all these years." Helena replied.

"Killing me will only cause the unfortunate demise of both our loved ones. Release Kristina Helena, and you have my word your prodigy will be returned. However force my hand and we will both have to live with the consequences."

Nikolas turned to Helena with fire and anger in his eyes. "You and your pathetic vendettas and thirst for power has brought nothing but isolation and misery to this family for decades. Now my son has been dragged into this mess you've created." He clenched his jaw and proceeded. "You will release Kristina right now or not only will I cast you out I will also relinquish all claims to this thrown and bestow it to another family. Release her. Release her now!"

Helena was blocked. She had expected Victor to go after Nikolas but given their past she hadn't expected him to go after a child. She turned to Andreas and nodded. He left the room through the passageway they came in from. She turned back to Victor and Nikolas. "You've surprised me Victor, and not many men can I say that about. I can't help but wonder what an heir of ours would have been like."

Victor's eyes set coldly on his face and he walked towards her. "You don't have the right to wonder Helena. You killed our child so you could marry Mikkos."

"Victor, I had to. When I found out I was chosen there was nothing I could do." She said without emotion.

"You had choices Helena. You chose wrong, but I've lived a good life and I have a wonderful wife that I am thankful for every day. I know I don't deserve the wonderful people I have around me but I will protect them. I believe sometimes someone like me balances out the innate good people of the world to see that they live long, happy lives. In this day and age sometimes there are unfortunate things that have to be done."

He turned to Nikolas. "I know it isn't worth much to you and in truth I would do it again, however I want you to know I do sympathize with the situation you are in."

"I don't want your sympathy. I want you to honor your word and give me back my son." Nikolas growled.

Victor nodded. "It will be done. Might I have a private word with you though?" Victor said gesturing towards the other room.

Helena took a step towards him. "If you touch my grandson, you will feel my full wrath Victor and I assure you it may keep you from returning to your precious wife."

"Stop! I'm done with these threats between the two of you." Nikolas barked. "Grandmother I want you gone now. Leave because upon my return if I see you I won't make another threat, I will follow through with what I said."

Helena pursed her mouth and knew she didn't have a choice. Nikolas would do it. He held onto the thrown in a sense of duty and setting an example for Spencer but this, this may push him out if it meant protecting him and thwarting her power. "Nikolas my darling, you can always call me if you need me." She stepped back and watched them leave the room.

As Helena walked through the tunnels, her guard behind her she couldn't help but think about this lost battle. Years ago she aborted Victor's child when her parents had told her she was chose to be Mikkos' bride. She didn't want to but in those days and at those times she had no say, her father took her to the doctor upon finding out and he gave his authority to perform the abortion. She protested but she had no voice, and no power, she gave up and accepted her fate. At that moment was when she decided that would never happen to her again no matter the cost. That was when Helena Cassidine was born. Helena Cassidine makes the choices, not anyone else, she imposes her will on others not vice versa. She is the one that is looked at with fear and respect. She made a quick stop in one of her offices on the grounds and then out to her waiting car. The driver was in front.

"Let's go. I have a contingency plan to put into place." She barked, but was met with no response. "Did you hear me?" She said angrily and again was met with no response. In the pit of her stomach Helena knew something was wrong, she reached up and calmly tapped her driver with her four fingers and he slumped over dead.

Helena took a deep breath and sat back in her seat, a small smile curling up the corners of her mouth. 'Ah Victor, you haven't lost your touch my love.' She thought to herself then turned to look out her window and saw Victor getting into his car on the other side of the estate. His driver opened his door for him and before he stepped in he glanced over at her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white rose. He held the rose up slightly, then dropped it to the ground. The white rose bush in the gardens had been where they had met. He got in his car and drove away. Helena made no attempt to get out of her car, she knew it was most likely futile. She looked straight ahead and then closed her eyes for the last time as the car exploded.

Venice

"Where is she?!" The one guard yelled as the body of the other guard had been discovered.

"Spread out and find her! If she isn't released within the hour there is no telling what Mr. Kiriakis will do to the young prince."

The three guards in the room ran out alerting the inside and outside guards of the current problem. The compound ignited in a flurry. They had to find Kristina, she was to be released immediately in order to ensure Spencer's safe return.

From the window where everyone was watching they could see the outside guards get put on alert and they began to step away from the building and look back at it as if scoping the grounds for something. Ethan was watching them. "Something is going on. Look at the guards." He said to the room to no one in particular.

Everyone made their way over to the window and could see what Ethan meant. The guards were looking around the building at all the entrances and windows.

"Have you heard from Victor?" Jason asked John.

"No, not for a few hours." John answered and then his phone went off. "It's not him." He stepped away to take the call.

Brady, Jason, and Ethan all looked at the guards anxiously. "Something's going on, we need to move in somehow." Brady said.

"I agree, but without knowing why the commotion we may do more harm than good." Jason contemplated.

"Commotion or no commotion something's happened in that compound and Kristina is locked inside." Ethan chimed in.

John hung up his phone and rejoined the group. "Helena is dead." He said to the three men. Brady and Ethan had somewhat shocked looks on their faces and Jason was as collected as ever. He knew Victor wouldn't allow this threat against his family to live.

"What about Grandfather?" Brady asked.

"I don't know son, I haven't heard yet." John answered. "This could possibly explain the commotion at the compound if they've been alerted and are searching for signs of tampering."

"Possibly." Jason answered. "It just doesn't feel right though, I think it's something else."

John's phone went off again. "It's Victor." He stood there and took the call as each man waited for the update. "Yeah….okay….no. We'll get in position." He hung up.

"He's arranged for Kristina's immediate release. We're to assemble out front and she's to be brought to us." John said.

Brady and Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. It was almost over. Thank God.

"I think a car should be there to take refuge in should firing start. The cars I had arranged for tonight are bulletproof, we should use those." Jason stated.

"Agreed. I also don't believe we should all line up like sitting ducks. I think one person should stand ready to retrieve Kristina and the others act as points at different locations. I'm the sharp shooter so I'll take that." John offered although he didn't like the thought of being too far away.

"I'm better up close. I'll take a car and position to the left, at the very least it will split their shots. But along that line of thinking, another car should take right." Jason offered.

"I'll take the right." Ethan offered knowing Brady should be the one to retrieve Kristina. Brady looked towards him and nodded knowing how difficult it probably was for Ethan to step aside.

"Thank you." He said and Ethan nodded back in return acknowledgement. He desperately wanted to hold Kristina and never let her go again but he also knew deep down this was the right thing to do.

"Ok, well let's get lined up and moving." John went to his bag and started passing out more ammunition while Jason made a call to adjust the schedule of the cars he had arranged.

Brady stood his ground staring out the window. 'Hold on please Kristina, we'll get you home soon. Please be okay baby.' He thought to himself before he walked over to his Dad to get stocked up.

Kristina could hear footsteps all around her. She was hiding in corridors and behind furniture. Being petite did have its advantages even if she was carrying a basketball in her belly. She wanted to cry, scream, fight, and curl up in a ball all at the same time but had to press on. Her baby needed her to protect her and fight the fight she couldn't. She drew on the viciousness she knew her father was capable of, the strength her sister always showed, and the faith Brady had in her that she could take care of herself. Brady always made her feel stronger than she ever thought she was. She took a breath, steeled her jaw, and started moving again. The guards were looking for her because they were everywhere she gripped the gun she had in her hand tightly and pressed on, she had to find a way out.

Outside

Everyone was in position. John was at a nearby building with a clear shot at the front of the compound. Jason and Ethan were each to either side of the entrance about 40 feet back and Brady was about 30 feet back from the front door. It seemed like an eternity they were waiting.

Inside

"How in the hell can a dozen grown men not find one young pregnant woman!" The guard yelled at another.

"We've searched but we can't find her, I'm sorry Sir. It's possible she escaped the compound entirely." The guard offered.

"Possible may not save the young Prince's life! Victor Kiriakis has already killed Madam Cassidine do you think he would stop just because Spencer is young?" The guard said frustrated and he began to pace.

"Okay, Vincent's body was warm, she didn't kill him that long ago so it stands to reason she is still here somewhere." He tried to formulate the thoughts going through his mind trying to figure out how to salvage this situation. "The young Kiriakis out front, the baby's father, maybe if we brought him in and she heard his voice she'd come out of hiding?"

"But what if she doesn't? Then we are admitting we cannot locate her, what then?" The guard asked skeptical.

"I think it's the only option we have left anymore."

Outside

Brady stood in front of the side of the car door. He was eyeing all the entrances anxiously while trying to remain calm. The front doors opened and he stopped breathing waiting for Kristina's form to appear in front of him. A guard stepped out and walked over to him but stopped a few feet away.

Jason could see the exchange taking place in front of him. Whatever was being said it didn't look good, and Kristina was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden Brady ran towards the door of the compound and went in with the guard following behind. Jason took off to the door as Ethan did the same.

"Cover the outside!" Jason yelled as he ran in. He knew Ethan wanted to be inside but hand to hand conflict was more his expertise. Ethan pulled his gun and watched from the outside.

"Kristina!" Brady yelled. "Kristina, we're here now, you're safe!"

"What is it?" Jason yelled as he made his way behind him.

"They've lost Kristina! Evidently there was a murdered guard where they were keeping Kristina and now they can't find her." Brady said angrily.

"Could someone have gotten in and taken her?" Jason asked suspicious.

"We don't think so. At this point though we aren't sure." The guard answered. "Please do not harm the young Prince, we will do whatever we can to find her and return her safely to you, she was not harmed I assure you."

"What do you mean young….." Brady began and then realized what must have transpired in order to gain Kristina's release. "Look, I want every man out of this compound. If she's here and hiding seeing your men will only keep her hiding. Line up outside and we'll search for her inside."

Kristina made her way to a passageway she found that led to a stairwell. She climbed and climbed until she made it to the door. She listened and then slowly opened it. It was light! She made it to the roof! This was promising although the roof wasn't her first choice. It felt like it had been forever since she saw daylight. She crept along the roof and looked over the corner slowly. She saw buildings and cars but no way down. She went to the next corner and looked over and saw an old railing. This wasn't ideal and it was a long way down. Kristina bit her lip and contemplated.

"Kristina! Kristina, come out if you're here! It's Brady, and you're safe now!" Brady was searching through every hallway he could find. His cell went off and he almost ignored it but grabbed it quickly and saw it was his father. "Dad, we're looking for….." he paused as he heard his father talking. "What?!"

Kristina was climbing down the small railing carefully. It was very old and it did not feel sturdy. She was scared. 'I have to keep going, I have to keep going. Hold on baby, mama will get us out of this.' She kept saying to herself and her unborn child. She took the next step and it broke slipping her foot out from under her and causing her cling on with all her might to the railing her hands were on. She let out a scream.

Brady made his way to the roof and heard the scream. "Kristina!" He yelled and ran to where he heard it, followed closely by Jason. He bent over and saw Kristina dangling and hanging on. "Kristina hold on!" He yelled.

Kristina thought she imagined it but she looked up and saw Brady there on the roof. "Brady?! Brady!" She was happy, relieved, and terrified all at the same time. She couldn't get her feet back up to the next rail, she was heavier than normal and was holding on with all her might.

Brady began to climb down and Jason looked around for anything that may help. He saw nothing but he did notice a window about 6 feet below Kristina. "I'm going to try to get to that window!" He yelled to Brady and then took off. Brady was climbing down to Kristina and he saw Ethan run around the corner. "Ethan get under her in case but don't put any more weight on this railing!"

Ethan felt helpless. He finally saw Kristina but she was dangling 40 feet above him and he couldn't do anything. "Hang on Krissy, we're all here, you're going home!"

"I'm slipping!" Kristina yelled trying her best to hold on. Brady was still feet away. She didn't want to go through all of this just to die and kill her baby along the way. She swallowed the lump in her throat and used every ounce of strength she had to pull herself back up enough where her foot caught the next railing back up. She had never felt so much relief in her life.

Ethan saw she got her footing and let out the breath he had been holding. He couldn't believe she did it.

Brady was now right above her and he was smiling while a tear dropped out of his cheek. "See, I told you that you were stronger than you thought." He laughed.

She looked up at him and smiled for the first time in weeks. "I can't believe you're here." She almost whispered almost not believing he was in front of her.

"Believe it, because I love you, and I would travel the world over to find you." He looked deep in her eyes but had to remember the situation they were still currently in. "Okay, I'm going to climb around you to make sure those other railings are safe before you climb down. Hold on to the middle as hug the bars as much as you can."

Kristina nodded and did as he said but realized she was visibly pregnant now and Brady had to know that. "Okay, I…I'm a little bigger than normal though." She said meekly as he made his way around her, and now she could feel his breath behind her head. He put one arm around her shoulder and squeezed her softly.

"You're beautiful, and everything is going to be okay now." He kissed the side of her face and savored it for a second before he continued past her.

Jason had made his way to the window a few feet below them and opened it. "She okay?" He asked seeing Brady coming past him.

"Yeah, she got herself up. I'll hold onto her and you can pull her in." Brady said as he positioned himself underneath her. "Okay Kristina, I'll be your next step so just keep climbing down and we'll make it to the window."

"Okay." She replied and climbed down. When they were close to the window Brady surrounded her and held her hand as she reached for Jason, who pulled her inside. "Thank you." She said to her brother in law.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting her on the floor.

"Yeah, I think so." Kristina replied and then watched as Brady climbed through the window. She watched every pull of his muscles and every motion he made. She locked eyes with him as his feet hit the ground. He smiled at her looking like his heart was exploding, the image mirror her own.

She burst into tears and her body shook with sobs. Brady walked to her and put his hands on both sides of her arms. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay now."

"You…you know…you know she's yours don't you?" Kristina could see it in his face.

"She?" Brady asked surprised as his smiled widened and his own tears started to fall.

Kristina nodded. "It's a girl. That's what the doctor told me the other day."

He engulfed her in his arms as they both cried tears of happiness. "I'm sorry I lied Brady, I was trying to protect….."

Brady cut her off. "Shhh, no I don't care, I understand and I just love you, I love you so much." He drew her close and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was full of feeling.

"I love you too." Kristina said and wrapped her arms around Brady burying herself in his chest. She hadn't felt so safe in a long, long, time.

Ethan ran in and witnessed the moment between Brady and Kristina. Jason saw his face as he came in and he walked over and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan's gut felt like he had a hole in it but he was also so relieved Kristina was okay. He turned and was about to walk out with Jason and give Brady and Kristina a moment alone when Kristina looked up from Brady's chest and saw him.

"Ethan?"

Ethan turned back around and saw her tear stained face. "Hey luv." He said sweetly.

Kristina ran over to hug him. Ethan didn't think he'd ever felt something so wonderful before in his life. He wrapped his long arms around her and held on to her as if she was the air he needed to breathe. Brady noticed but at this moment it didn't bother him. He was just glad this ordeal was over.

"Helena told me everyone thought I was dead. I told her you'd never believe it and then she said she'd kill you if you came after me."

"She'd have to because nothing would stop me from coming after you luv." Kristina let her tears fall and hugged Ethan again.

"Thank you." Kristina looked up and around at the three men in the room. "Thank you all for coming after me."

"Anytime, but I sincerely hope that also means never again." Brady smiled. "Come on, let's get you home and checked out."

Kristina walked back over to Brady and nestled herself under his arm as he wrapped it around her and they walked out of the room first.

Ethan watched them walk through the door together and then looked to the ground and let out a sigh. He knew what he had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They all took the Titan jet home and Brady got Kristina settled in the sleeping quarters. He sat by her and was holding her hand but they hadn't had a moment alone together until now.

"Are you warm enough? I can get you another…" He began to say but she cut him off.

"I'm fine." She looked down at their hands together. "Brady I'm so sorry for all of this. This isn't…this isn't how…."

"Shhhh, you don't have anything to be sorry about. This isn't your fault, and I don't care how or what happened that conceived this baby….our baby…she was conceived in love. I…I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I'm sorry you felt like you had to push me away. Maybe if I had made it clearer how I felt about you then you wouldn't have felt you had to do that. Maybe you would have known that I'd face anything with you as a team, me and you and that we could get through anything as long as it's together. I…I want to be a family with you Kristina, with you and the baby."

Kristina had silent tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to speak but yelped. "Ohh!"

"What, what is it?" Brady asked concerned.

She laughed. "No, it's just the baby is kicking me. She gets more active when I lay still or on my back." She looked at him. "Do you want to feel?" She asked.

He nodded and allowed Kristina to guide his hand to the side of her stomach. It took a second but then there it was, it felt like a knuckle roll against his hand. He couldn't believe this was his little girl doing this. He laughed and smiled and looked back at Kristina. She was smiling back at him. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

A few moments went by and there was a knock at the door.

Brady got up and opened it to see his father standing on the other side. "Hey Dad."

"Can I come in, or is it good time?" John asked politely.

Kristina nodded from her bed that it was alright. She had seen John but he had been on the phone most of the time since they'd met up and were ushered back to the jet. Then, once they arrived Victor was here and had a doctor ready to check on Kristina and then they departed so she hadn't had a chance to say two words to Brady's father.

Brady stepped aside and let his father in. He warmly smiled at the small woman in the bed. She was lovely and John felt a connection with her immediately.

"We haven't officially met and I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm John Black, Brady's father."

"Brady told me who you were, and I wanted to thank you for all you did to find me. I can't even begin to show my appreciation."

"Well, there is no need for any thank you, but I was happy to help. I want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm here. I know what it's like to be taken and held against your will. Unfortunately, we have that in common. It's not a pleasant experience but you can draw strength from it. After what you went through I know you have that."

"I don't feel very strong. I was scared every moment, for myself and the baby. Then….I don't know…" she allowed her thought to trail off.

"Then what?" Brady asked sitting beside her again.

"Well, when the doctor told me that I was having a girl, it put a picture in my head of her. I imagine her with your eyes and my hair, but….I don't know, something changed."

"Changed like how?" Brady asked as John just stood behind him listening.

"Changed in me. I mean, I knew moments after the doctor left my room that I would do whatever I had to do to save her from a life with Helena. I knew that I needed to stop feeling sad and scared and that I needed to be her mom and protect her." She looked at Brady and then John that gave her a sympathetic smile. "I…I killed one of the guards Brady. I saw the life….drain…drain out of his body."

Brady slid beside her on the bed and held her as she placed her face in her hands and sobbed. "You did what you had to do. I'm proud of you for not only protecting yourself but also our baby."

John sat beside them. "Kristina, there are going to be many more times in your life, hopefully none as terrible as what you just went through, but still nonetheless times that you feel straight in your heart and in your gut that there is not one thing in this world you would not do to protect your child. You'd die, beg, steal, and kill to ensure their safety. That's the bond of being a parent, a true parent to your child. It's like nothing you'll ever experience with anything else. It's scary, but it can be the greatest joy too." He looked at Brady. "I'm very happy for both of you that you are going to be able to experience it."

He stood up. "I'm going to give you more time alone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here and if you need anything, anything at all you can always come to me."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Kristina said as she still stayed curled in Brady's arms.

"Thanks Dad, thanks for everything." Brady replied. He had a new respect for his father. He'd always respected and admired him even when they'd had their battles over the years. But now knowing he's about to be a father himself makes him see him in a different way.

After John left Kristina looked up at Brady. "He seems very nice."

"Yeah, he is. He was very right though." He pulled Kristina's face up to look at him. "You protected our child. You drew on the strength I've always known you've had and didn't give up. I love you for that and so much more."

"I love you too. I missed you so much, not only being locked up and not knowing if I'd ever see you again, but after we broke up. That day I felt…I felt like my heart was ripped out. I wanted to tell you so badly that it wasn't what you thought and it wasn't true about me and Ethan but I didn't…I didn't want to put you in danger with Helena, and I didn't want you to….to feel…obligated."

"Obligated?" Brady shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. But you need to know that you are not an obligation to me. After all of the moments we've shared together, if you didn't know it then, than I want you know it now, I'm with you because you're fun, and strong, and intelligent, and the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on, and you get more beautiful to me as each day I know you passes. I was scared too. That's probably why I didn't fight more when I found Ethan at your apartment. I didn't want to admit how much it hurt because I'd already fallen in love with you." He kissed her hand. "My guts were turned inside out thinking of the two of you together but I could have fought harder. Maybe if I had you would have told me."

"I don't ever want you to feel like you have to 'fight' for me. I know what it's like to feel like you're fighting for someone's feelings and I want you to know that you have always made me feel so loved, and so special, and so strong at the same time. Remembering your words to me and your belief in me is what I kept repeating to myself over and over to try and believe in myself that I could get myself and our baby out of that place. You've given me strength I never knew I had. I love you, and because of you I know what that really feels like."

Brady looked down at the small woman in his arms. He kissed her lips softly and stroked her hair before pulling her close again then sighed. "I just want to stay like this for as long as we can. You can't imagine how many times I've dreamt of holding you again over the last few months."

"Trust me, I can imagine." Kristina said as she closed her eyes and buried herself in Brady's chest.

Although it didn't feel right to be doing, Ethan couldn't help but stand listening at the door. He was going to knock and wanted to have a few moments with Kristina but he caught a couple of words before he did and then didn't feel right about interrupting either.

He walked away going to the lounge and poured himself a drink. Jason walked over to him. "You alright?" The tone was still the same for Jason but he did have a softer look on his face noting the concern and sincerity of his question.

"Yeah mate, I'm fine." He responded and sipped his drink.

"I know you know about Jake, and I usually don't offer anything unless someone asks me but Kristina is family and I do care about her happiness. I want her to be safe and happy regardless of whatever she chooses. But, when I chose to give up Jake and Elizabeth, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and probably ever will do in my life, but I wanted them to be happy and safe and I had to do what felt right to me to do for them, not me."

"Do you feel like you decided something for them, like they maybe would have chosen differently if you would have given them the option?" Ethan asked.

"Elizabeth yes. She makes her own choices and I wouldn't want to make them for her, but we had to make choices for Jake together, and she knew that even though it hurt, when a child is involved you do what is right for the child." He replied with a sadness in his eyes that not many people recognize. He missed his son greatly. He glanced over at Victor in the next compartment speaking to John. He wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to see his great grandchild come into the world like Victor will. It was new for him to look that far into the future as he never really saw the point to it, but now seeing the life Victor Kiriakis has made for himself in this world and line of work they are in, he couldn't help but wonder. He nodded at Ethan and went back to his chair.

Ethan finished his drink and struggled with his own heart and demons. He spent so much time pushing Kristina away, then finally realizing his feelings and still fighting them, then admitting them to her to only be too late because she had fallen for another man, then circumstances bringing them together again and closer than ever only to have her ripped away from everyone and thought dead. Now, she sits in the other room safe and sound and every fiber in his being wants to fight for her because he knows no one loves her the way he does. He paused for a moment at that thought. Maybe there lies the answer.


End file.
